Chains
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: The prince of the blackmarket has a thing for blue-eyed sex slaves. Nothing prepared him for the timid young blonde curled up in his bed and nestled in his heart. AxelXRoxas. Warning: Modern/Yaoi.
1. Roxas

For as long as he could remember, Axel was always put above the rest of the world. He wore nothing less than designer, perfectly tailored clothes and expensive jewelry. As a child, he was gifted with the latest in technology and the coolest of toys. He never went to public school, instead had a private tutor who helped his extraordinary I.Q. reach its fullest potential. Any time he went out in public, he was flanked by bodyguards and always assisted by a caretaker who acted as a sort of nanny Axel simply couldn't imagine living without. As he got older, he was allowed more luxuries: a personal trainer to keep him in shape; permission to attend formal parties with his father, and eventually, to drink wine and champagne; young, beautiful girls sent to his room at night. Whatever he wanted was his, no questions.

It was his eighteenth birthday, however, that Axel was given the best of all presents. Of legal age, his father personally took Axel to one of his business downtown, a popular one, not so that Axel could pick up the business, but just to enjoy the show of it.

See, Axel's father - Xemnas Heart - publicly appeared as a successful C.E.O. in marketing, partners with top producers, high-class restaurants and hotels, over-seas trading… In short, Axel's father was a business god, full of smarts, charm, charisma, and wit. Nobody expected that he of all people would own a multi-million network of illegal underground markets and clubs beneath that fresh, smiling face.

But he did have such businesses, and so many that ran so smoothly, it'd be a cold day in hell if he ever got caught or ever went bankrupt. It was a family thing, started generations ago by his great-some grandfather. Smuggling drugs was easier back then, but Axel's family kept it alive, as well as prostitution, caged fighting, and even some forms of slavery…

That was Axel's favorite.

That eighteenth birthday, Axel's caretaker had chosen an odd selection of clothes for him to wear: torn jeans, a large black hoodie, an old pair of Etnei's, and a pair of dark sunglasses. He'd donned the outfit obediently, but met his father downstairs with questions, especially when he realized Xemnas was wearing similar clothing - old, cheap, unfamiliar. All Axel was told, though, was that it was time he enjoyed a little of his heritage.

Together, Axel and his father wound a route on foot, impossible to follow, all the way downtown - a part of the city Axel rarely visited - bodyguards invisible but always present. The sneaking was strange to Axel, having to mimic is father, keep his head bowed, don't look anyone in the eye. Because to anyone on the street, they were simply two men getting from point A to point B - it was absolutely nerve-wracking. Numerous thoughts filled Axel's brain, but all he could think of was that they were doing something wrong, as in bad. Why else would they need to not be seen?

Their destination was a worn-down bar squished between two other buildings - it was practically invisible there. If his father had not been guiding him, there was no way Axel would have ever found the rundown little place. They slipped inside easily. It wasn't possible anybody had even noticed them disappear. Inside, there was a single man behind the bar, who nodded to Xemnas respectfully, knowingly as he wiped the rims and insides of glasses. In the far corner was a terrifyingly large black man who seemed so wide it was a wonder he had fit through the door, just sitting. There were just a couple other people at the bar, still drinking or already drunk and passed out.

But Axel wasn't taken to the bar, nor did Xemnas hesitate at the door. Instead, he walked straight to the end of the room, toward a back door labeled "Employee's Only" and as Axel followed suit, led them both down a flight of steep stairs into darkness. Halfway down the flight, Axel saw the glow of a bare light, dim and uninvitingly - it was at the foot of the stairs, where yet another door awaited them.

Axel had been to plenty of parties, all formal and elegant.

Through that door was an entirely different world.

Shady people were all around, seemingly from lesser parts of town, surrounding Axel, veiled mysteriously by a thick sheet of smoke and the stench of alcohol. But the closer he looked, the easier it was for him to spot a Rolex watch, perfectly maintained hair and nails, or an expensive designer coat. These people, with their shades and ragged clothes, were the same well-mannered rich folks from the privately attended balls and events Axel had known his whole life - it was simply an entirely different sort of VIP.

And Axel was welcomed with zealousness. Everyone who recognized him acknowledged him with a cheery, a toast, and a wish for an excellent birthday. He passed around kisses on the cheeks from the ladies, warm pats on the backs from the men, teasing nudging from those his own age - the privileged kids who had once felt this same way when they first came to one of these clubs.

Finally, he and Xemnas settled in the back part of the room, where a curl of stairs led up to a platform raised above the rest of the tables. Taking his seat in the center, to the left of his father, Axel felt like a true prince overlooking his subjects ready to fall under his reign as soon as it came. Also at their level were Xemnas' personal friends and closest business partners, the select few people the Heart family ever trusted: Saix, Xemnas' childhood friend and personal assistant, the one who spent more time with him than Axel did; Luxord, the man who had taken care of Axel since the redhead was a child; Xigbar, a man who dealt with overseas weaponry and such, with just one eye; Marluxia, a pink-haired man who Axel quickly learned directed many of the prostitute houses in the whole state; Demyx, a young man near Axel's age in the music industry; Larxene, a slinky blonde Axel remembered for her temper; Zexion, a patient man Axel believed hated him.

It was like an immediate feeling of home. Axel loved it.

And then the "show" began, after a good portion of the night has passed away with drinks and gossip, after a restless tremor had built up below them in the crowds. The atmosphere became sticky, still, almost hot enough to make Axel sweat - though that could probably be blamed on the ventilation. As the place hushed, Axel glanced about, unsure of what all the tension was from. His questions were answered when the stage directly across from them lit up, albeit dimly - a yellowish glow that faded out the rest of the room and instantly made Axel warm - revealing a large man in a suit holding a microphone…and a girl kneeling in the spotlight.

Chained. Naked. Beautiful.

Axel's father caught the little gasp he just couldn't contain in his pleasant surprise. In a low chuckle, a whisper was pressed to his ear, to his soul, as he stared in shock and awe.

"Just pick one you like."

And he did.

A cute young redhead with soft curves and big blue eyes, and a smile caught between friendly and seductive. It was simple, what happened. She was bought, somehow, with money Axel never saw, and shipped - waiting in his bedroom when he arrived. She welcomed him home, opened her arms, and embraced him into manhood.

Kairi.

That as the first one's name, and she shared his bed many nights after that - until Axel's father invited him to go out again. Same place, same people, and a new selection of merchandise to choose from. This time, he picked out a blonde, hair near-white, with a gentle face, a look of vulnerability, and those same stunning blue eyes.

She tasted much sweeter. Namine.

Then a dark-haired feisty little thing with a calm façade that betrayed the fire inside her, the flames fueling her pencil-thin body, flickering in her eyes, too large for her face, bright and blue.

That was Xion. She wore him out.

There were too many to keep track of, each with her own name, dreams broken and life empty, but whole-heartedly working to please him. As if to make up for it, he memorized each one, their faces and names - how they were in bed, what they liked, what they specialized in. It was how he chose from his personal harem - what he was in the mood for.

They lived in the manor. There were quarters especially for the girls, rooms as splendid as the rest of the rich, ornate mansion. They were served meals in their own dining hall, allowed anything they pleased while Axel was out or busy or sleeping. So long as they were ready to be summoned at a moment's notice, they were given life's finest luxuries. They understood this, accepted it, embraced it.

And Axel respected that. He loved his women, if for nothing but what they offered him in his bed. But regardless, he refused to look down on them - he treated them well, whispered sweet things, gave them a fantasy stronger than the reality, made sure they finished too.

By his twenty-first birthday, Axel had become more confident, respected, and made trips to his father's businesses without Xemnas at his side - whether for work or for play. Rarely did he not have Luxord with him, and never did he leave his home without protection. Now, having had more experience and tutelage, Axel was now a firm participant in running the clubs and markets, capable of calling shots should his father be out of town. He frequented the fighting arenas out of personal interest - sometimes to make a bet or two - stepped into the black market a couple times to look about - make sure everything was stocked properly - but always the auctions. Always.

Granted, he didn't always take a girl home. Hardly ever, actually, considering how often he was there. Axel liked watching was all, for reasons unknown to him, reasons he didn't care to explore. He simply went, sat with the family friends and business partners, joked and laughed, and enjoyed the show.

Until something stepped onto the stage, small and lithe in those chains, skin glowing pale beneath the lights, and blonde hair gleaming with every timid movement - deep, fathomless blue eyes… terrified and helpless.

And Axel fell in love.

* * *

Axel couldn't help but gape, awestruck by the beautiful being before him, stunning as he cowered in the spotlight. A supervisor had to force his head up, so the audience could see that pretty face, see something other than the top of his head. It didn't matter, though.

The audience was already bidding on him.

It hit him hard, the way this young, tiny boy affected him, and for a moment, Axel was disgusted. But upon hearing the shouts, the rising bids, seeing those impossible blue eyes, Axel's disgust turned into desire. Never had he felt the urge to touch another man, to trade soft in for hard, but he felt it now. He just seemed so vulnerable, so tempting, Axel ached with longing.

He didn't realize he was speaking until Luxord leaned over to ask him what was that, because he was mumbling again and needed to speak up. Axel raised his voice just barely, tone dangerously low and harsh, eyes fixated on that boy, still attempted to hide within the light. He might have succeeded too, being so pale and white. It was just those eyes that stood out, stark blue against light.

"I want him."

"Him, sir?" Luxord questioned with a blink, looking merely surprised - not disturbed or bothered by it like Axel had been expecting. Rather than acknowledge his surprise, Axel gave a stiff nod, refusing to look away, blood rushing faster and faster the higher the bids became. Luxord shrugged then, called over an attendant, told him to inform the host that Axel Heart would be taking the boy on stage tonight. Sitting back, Luxord watched with Axel as the obedient man hurried to the stage, before whispering quietly, "He is rather pretty, isn't he?"

Axel said nothing, inwardly agreeing as he listened to his name announced, winner by default, by blood, an echo of disappointed murmurs coming from the crowd below. But all Axel cared about was that boy, yanked to his feet by his chained hands and led off stage. He was Axel's now, and the thought alone pleasured the heir.

Axel had watched men buy boys before, or even other older men depending on preference and appearance - but he had never wanted one himself. In fact, he usually felt sorry for the males for sale, manhood stripped away and pride extinguished. They were broken, denied a birthright given to men, not allowed to accomplish any more than a woman's role. All the merchandise was willing, by far - Axel knew from personal experience the zealousness of the women - and his father assured him multiple times all stock was obtained through contracts, mutual agreement.

But this boy… He didn't look willing at all, not broken but crushed. Eyes wide, lost, searching for escape, terrified of what he thought was in wait. And what, exactly, was in wait?

That was up to Axel.

* * *

Never before had Axel rushed home so quickly, bidding Luxord a hasty goodnight at the front door, sparing anyone he passed on his way to his room nothing more than a murmur of a greeting, nearly sprinting up the stairs. He was so unbelievably full of excitement, eager, ready. He wanted nothing more than that boy… beneath him… writhing… And yet, once he reached his door, he stopped abruptly, paused, hand on the door knob…

He would scare him.

This boy wasn't like the others, not keen on pleasing or having yet accepted his fate. He was in there, waiting, no doubt out of his mind with inescapable fear. And Axel was about to go in there and fuck him senseless?

No, he didn't treat any of his women that way, and this boy was no different. Axel valued trust, and he would strive for that, regardless of how long it took, because he knew that when he finally joined that boy, plunged deep inside him - it would be so worth it.

Slowly, with a calm only obtained by years of etiquette lessons, Axel opened the door, very hesitantly, stepped inside. And there he was.

Hunched over on his bed, curled up though sitting upright on his knees, still trembling if Axel saw correctly. His hands were still pressed tightly together by chains, as usual, but that pained Axel, didn't do to him what it did on the others - it had a whole new meaning on this boy. His skin was perfectly kept, Axel noted with relief, not marred by bruise, scar, or freckle. And he was hairless, save for the blonde tufts on his head, everywhere.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Axel closed the door behind him, walked forward carefully until he stood just beside the bed, so close he reached out…

He was asleep. A small smile reached Axel's lips, made him dip his head low so he could see that face, not so tortured in sleep. He looked peaceful, angelic, so beautiful. He wanted to lean forward, run his fingers through those locks… listen to that little hum he made in the back of his throat as he slowly awoke… press his lips to those pretty soft ones… hear that gasp, feel the parting of that mouth in surprise…

Axel pulled back from the simple kiss before the blonde could, green eyes opening to meet a shocking blue that jolted his very core. He looked surprised, Axel noted, and then took into account something else in those wide azure orbs. Carefully, not wanting to startle him, Axel lifted a hand - his other still buried in the boy's hair - to touch his thumb to one of those precious eyes. Wiping gently, he collected the leftover tears, staring intently as the boy blushed in embarrassment at Axel's actions.

"Don't do that," Axel whispered, frowning when the blonde shuddered and pulled away, that look of fear returning. Axel couldn't help it, taking the boy's chin in his fingers, bringing those lips to his own. Softly, he barely pulled away, delighting in the feel of the blonde falling into him ever so slightly, eyelids fluttering, relaxing - Axel's gentleness coaxing his fears. "I want to see that smile of yours…one day… What's your name then?"

The blonde blinked, look so surprised Axel nearly laughed. Whether it was his kindness or his words, or maybe both, that caught him off guard, that wide-eyed innocent expression, his speechlessness, was adorable, made Axel chuckle.

"Well?" he teased, running his nails along the boy's scalp, feeling his little body shiver in his arms. He kissed him again, briefly, sweetly, satisfied with that alone even if he was immensely turned on. "Can't you talk or do I get to name you myself?"

Still, nothing but silence, and with a sigh, Axel brushed his lips against the blonde's once more before backing away, snatching a small key up from the bedside table, right where it was every time. He took up the blonde's wrists, expertly unlocking the heavy cuffs and tossing them aside. And then he was searching his dresser for a shirt, finding one that was sort of big for him, and walking over to slip it over the blonde's head. There was no need for someone so shy to be exposed like that - cover him up, even though Axel really didn't want to. As Axel did, though, against his own wishes, he heard a muffled sound slip through the cloth.

"Roxas."

With a tug, the shirt came down over his head, bellowing around his tiny body, making him look even smaller than before. He blinked, turned those big eyes up to meet Axel's, still blushing, nervous and timid. Smirking lightly, Axel tilted his head.

"What?" he said, quiet, requesting to hear that voice again, without a filter. The blonde blushed, look away, gasped when Axel grabbed his chin again and forced him to face the heir. He squirmed, shirt shifting on his upper thighs, just as enticing than he had been with no clothes at all. "What did you just say?"

"My name…" he breathed, voice soft and velvety, stroking Axel's skin with every sound. He shifted again, then met Axel's gaze. "Is Roxas."

"Roxas…" Axel repeated, loving the sound of it. Then, grinning, making that blush reappear, he took Roxas' hands and kissed the tops of his knuckles. "Well, Roxas, it's a pleasure. I'm Axel, and I'd be delighted if you would share my bed tonight."

Roxas - oh, he just loved that - turned absolutely rigid at Axel's request, face paling, that same look overcoming his features. Afraid, scared… and now, a small look of betrayal. Axel sighed - he supposed that might have come out wrong. Smile softening, not quite so devilish anymore, he tucked a thread of hair behind Roxas' ear, gently cupped his cheek.

"Because you look awfully tired," he said gently, watching him calm a little, again surprised by Axel's reluctance to take him, to hurt him. "And my bed is quite comfortable."

Roxas seemed to understand then, the color back in his cheeks and his body no longer paralyzed, though he was now shaking. He was so fragile, so easily upset by the slightest of innuendos or suggestions. How had this harmless little boy ended up here in his bedroom? On a market for sex slaves?

Without waiting for Roxas' reply, Axel gathered him up in his arms, marveling at how light he was, smiling at his gasp, the way he instinctively clung to his neck. Then he laid him on his back, pushing aside the sheets and covering him up delicately. The entire time, Roxas watched him with large eyes, unbelieving. He must have been expecting the worst, then - so Axel pressed his lips to Roxas' forehead, affectionate, warm.

"Go to sleep, Roxas," he said, stomach painfully warm and tight as he gazed down at the blonde, swimming in those blue eyes as long as he could before smiling once more and turning to shut off the light.

* * *

Afterward, he treated himself to a long cold shower in which even the burning of the icy water could not drive thoughts of the blue-eyed blonde away. So beautiful he might have been a girl, Axel figured. But no, certainly not. It was easier to accept than he had feared, already accustomed to the idea of it, for he had heard of stranger perversions, following his father's line of work and all.

Still… It was a shame to have found the boy at all, or at least in the manner that he had. He was so delicate and sweet, undeserving of the fate life had thrust upon him. In no way did Axel intend on setting him off on his own - no, that would possibly do more damage than good. What if Roxas had no place to go, no one to return home to? It was hard to think anyone would abandon the cute little thing, but accidents happened and the world was full of the cruel and heartless. Setting Roxas on the street, "setting him free," would only make him yet more vulnerable and at a disadvantage. Here, at least, Axel could care for him, give him a life of luxury and comfort, make his days pleasurable. Bit by bit, he would shave away that bubble of fear and paranoia, replace it with warmth, the feelings of adoration and affection. If there was anything Axel could do for the boy…

He sighed, stared down at his erect member with a disappointed scowl. There was an entire harem of women just within reach who would be more than willing to solve his sexual desires, but not a bit of it would do. It just wasn't what he wanted - none of them could satisfy the craving for the blonde. And plus, his bedroom was already occupied.

For the first time in a long while, Axel took the means to pleasure himself. Almost awkwardly, he wrapped his own fingers around his member, hissed when it throbbed, twitched eagerly into his palm. Pressing his lips together, he stroked lightly, shivered and then repeated the motion, squeezing just barely at the base for a moment. The result was satisfying, made him gasp a little, had images of another set of hands, smaller and more refined grasping a hold of him as well.

"Roxas," he gasped, feeling a chill run down his spine, in delight at hearing the boy's name roll so erotically off of his tongue. Yes, he liked the sound of it, especially when it was doubled with the picture of said blonde sucking his tip. Shuddering, he pressed to the wall of the shower for a moment, gasping for breath as he attempted to regain his senses. "Damn…"

He tried to finish quickly, quickening his strokes and making them hard, jerky, rough. Every girl did something special to him, and something about Roxas made him feel…perverted. Erotic. Kinky. Maybe it was because the boy was so innocent, but when he pictured taking him, he imagined it to be absolutely crazy. So he jerked off, letting his head fall back and not really caring that his moans now echoed around him. Roxas was no doubt asleep by now and everyone else in the house assumed Axel was busy anyway.

* * *

**I. Love. This pairing. Oh my crap, it's just delicious and adorable annnnnd Iloveit. So yeah. Hate me. But review, pleeeease? Thank you! **

**AnimeCountDown**


	2. Requesting Kisses

When Axel awoke, Roxas had somehow snuggled his way into the redhead's arms, feeling little and tiny and oh so god damn cute curled against his body like that. Before Axel even opened his eyes, he smiled and let his hand run up Roxas' back, enjoying the blonde's responsive, unconscious shiver. Then Axel did open his eyes and turned his gaze down to the little face nestled against his chest, so gentle and undisturbed and pretty. It was plainly adorable, the way Roxas lay, cuddling against him so trustingly without even knowing it. Never, upon waking, had Axel's heart ever swelled upon seeing his partners' face, and having not had sex the night before, Axel still felt as if he were miles high and the luckiest man in the world.

And yet, today was Monday, and there was business to be done, so he was forced to gingerly leave Roxas, peeling himself away delicately as not to wake him and tucking him back in so he wouldn't get cold.

But as he was pulling on a pair of clean black slacks, he caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see two pretty crystalline eyes watching him cautiously. Roxas was sitting up now, the covers of the bed pooling around his waist, eyes vacant of any sleepiness despite having just woken up. Smirking, Axel strode over, leaned over the expanse of bed that separated them and placed a firm kiss to Roxas' unprepared lips, pulling away before the young blonde could react.

"Go back to sleep, Roxas," he murmured, stroking the boy's smooth cheek, warm with rushing blood. "I'm going to work, but you can stay here until I get back, okay? You'll stay for me, won't you?"

Roxas stared at him a moment before nodding slowly, his head bobbing up and down at the tufts of his golden blonde hair brushing the tip of Axel's nose gently as it bounced. Looking almost determined to obey, the new expression on Roxas' face was absolutely priceless compared to the fearful timid nature he had earlier exhibited.

Chuckling, Axel ruffled Roxas' hair, the feather-soft locks floating through his fingers with delicious ease. It was a marvel how delightfully healthy it was - the slave merchant must have been especially careful with Roxas when prepping him for the auction. Tearing himself away with a sigh, Axel then proceeded to finished dressing himself, letting Roxas watch him until the blonde finally lay his head back onto his pillow and let his eyes flutter shut reluctantly. It was the cutest damn thing in the world.

* * *

Downstairs, a simple breakfast had been prepared for him, waiting across the table from his father, newspaper and coffee in hand.

"Axel." It was a typical greeting, accompanied by a short nod, and said son responded as normally as he could, inquiring how his father was without particularly caring or expecting anything but a brief grunt of a response. However, as Axel moved to eat, Xemnas looked up from his paper. "You brought another one home last night?"

"Yes," Axel said, meeting his father's gaze and debating on whether or not to anticipate any sort of accusation. He was answered with a light smirk, a tilt of the head.

"So then, how does he compare?" he questioned, curious yellow eyes pinning Axel right through.

"_I'm sorry_?" Axel coughed through a mouthful, choking it back when he realized what his father was asking him. As Xemnas' smile grew, Axel laughed awkwardly. "Why?"

"Axel, many men desire company other than a woman's, so it is nothing I am not accustomed to, nor ashamed of. There is a reason why we sell young men in the market when so few women ever venture into my facilities," Xemnas pointed out, watching Axel blink and stare warily at his father. Then Xemnas shrugged and took a sip of his coffee as nonchalantly as possible. "I, personally, have never taken an interest, and I've been told that with some, only a few particular males can suffice. That is, I was curious how it is compared to with a woman."

"Oh, um… well, I can't… exactly say," Axel admitted awkwardly, turning his attention pointedly toward his plate and making a good show off poking at his eggs with his fork. The insinuating laughter that came was expected, a familiar sound that could fill the vast emptiness of the manor.

"Then what can you say?" Xemnas inquired, still thoroughly amused by what his son was implying.

"He just caught my eye and I wanted to have him," Axel answered coolly, brushing it off as if it wasn't odd he just _felt like _keeping a boy in his room.

"Then why did you not take him?" Xemnas asked, making Axel tense, then sigh and relax. Though he still laughed at the whole thing, he knew his father was genuinely curious as to why Axel had not put a claim on the boy he had made a point of purchasing for that purpose alone. He explained as simply as he could.

"He was afraid," Axel said, looking down to trace patterns in the table with his eyes, hear the silence consume Xemnas' humor.

"Afraid?" Xemnas asked, and when Axel gave a hesitant nod, he went on," Of what? Are you sure he wasn't pretending? Wasn't doing one of those 'pity-me-then-fuck-me' acts some of them like to do?"

"No, Dad," Axel sighed, shaking his head and clasping his hands together on the table's surface. Axel knew why this worried his father - Xemnas saw his sex slaves as merchandise, trained to serve and seduce and please. Even if "selling" them was the equivalent of a combination of prostitution and slavery, two illegal practices, Xemnas only obtained his inventory by legitimate employment, not kidnapping. Anyone on Xemnas' market was checked and training thoroughly, was willing and skilled in their line of work - not a frightened, inexperienced little boy. "He was shaking, cowering if I so much as tried to touch him. He was really scared. It you had seen his eyes…"

"A mistake that won't be made again," Xemnas growled, tapping fingernails on the table in thoughtful irritation. Mistakes like this had the price of someone's job. After a moment, he paused and looked hard at Axel. "Will you release him, then?"

"He'd have nowhere to go," Axel muttered instantly, and though his father could have argued logically against that statement, he didn't bother. They both understood Axel's intentions. "Anyway, he looks young. Small. And he's very pretty."

"Yes, Saix told me he was," Xemnas chuckled, shaking his head, and the atmosphere became normal again. "Blue eyes?"

"Oh yeah," Axel breathed. "Bluer than you can imagine."

* * *

Axel had always been a natural businessman, good at following orders, thinking on his feet, and strategizing the company's next big move. Outside of family, Axel was one of Xemnas' most treasured employees, and not many would even attempt to deny it, either - nepotism was not an issue in the Heart industry. He simply took after his father, fit right into the scheduled life of a 9-to-5 businessman, a perfect heir to the line of men who had come before him.

Did he enjoy it?

No, not really, but he was good at it and it was easy; it made his father proud and it meant Axel would be somewhere solid and stable once he inherited the companies. His entire family's work wouldn't crumble to ash under his own fault, and that thought alone kept him working long hours and doing the unnecessary to keep himself and the company in top shape. It was this way the day found him nearing around six o' clock, packing his briefcase in the large office reserved for top employees and, traditionally as it happened, family.

"Axel, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to," a voice informed him from the doorway, and he spun uneasily to see the owner of the familiar voice: Xemnas. With a curiously raised eyebrow, Axel nodded and motioned for Xemnas and the stranger to enter as he finished shutting down his computer and walked around his desk.

To be completely honest, he was a little surprised.

The man was tall, nicely shaped and built, having the type of body a devoted athlete or top model would envy greedily and starve himself for. His expression wasn't unfriendly, but generally stoic beneath the formal curve at the corners of his mouth, hard lines in his face that gave him a fine-featured and mature appearance. While Axel would not guess the man to be any older than himself, his eyes gleamed darkly in a way that betrayed his youth, as did the hard set of his jaw and the collected confidence with which he held himself. Another shocker was the long hair, which Axel considered uncharacteristic of someone who seemed so serious - silver threads that were jet straight and fell in jagged, spiky layers right along his shoulder blades. And there, beneath those shiny metallic bangs, were two pretty blue eyes.

Immediately, Axel was a little taken aback by the man's image, blown away by that stunning sapphire color. They weren't like he was used to, though, not large and wide and tempting. No, his were narrow and thin, like a cat's almost, so masculine and hard they were uninviting and almost confrontational, as if daring the people around him to speak to him. Within five seconds, Axel had recovered from his initial shock and held his hand out with a professional smile.

"Welcome to the business," he greeted typically, assuming that the reason he was being introduced was because the man would begin to work here as well. He wasn't too formal, but still relatively dominate - a way to gain respect, not friendship, with his co-workers.

"Thank you," Riku responded, voice deep and almost surprisingly so, with a certain raspy accent Axel couldn't identify. "It's a pleasure, sir."

"Axel, Riku has been hired for a special position," Xemnas informed him, watching their encounter approvingly. Axel turned to his father with a tilt of his head, slightly surprised but open and willing to work with whatever was decided. His father was the genius after all. "He's been training under Saix for years. As of now, he's your own personal assistant. Riku will be to you what Saix is to me."

"Oh," Axel said, quick, short, definitely caught off guard by this unexpected news. Getting over the shock easily and professionally, for the second time in five minutes, Axel smiled at Riku again, a little more warmly. "Great timing. Turns out I have a new project I could use some help with."

"It'd be my pleasure," Riku responding with an incline of his head that seemed more a bow than a nod, and a certain curl of his lips and glint of his eyes that gave Axel the strangest of chills.

* * *

Arriving home around half past six was relatively common of Axel and he usually spent the remainder of the weekday either slumming around or in his office, leaving considerable time to change into something more comfortable and have something to eat. All he was intent on doing was trading in his slacks for a worn out pair of jeans that had fit him since adolescence and retire to his home-office for a little touching up to the work he hadn't finished at Heart Headquarters.

So, when Axel opened his door to find a pretty blue-eyed blonde boy sitting obediently on his bed, his mind whirled for just a moment. First he was confused, blinking repeatedly as his brain curled in on itself to explain in some way what he was witnessing; then he was surprised as he had a recollection of the events that had played out the night previous and just earlier that morning, all of which had been forgotten beneath the stress of work; and then he was flat-out driven to the point of tears he was laughing so hard. Roxas blushed at his amusement, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable at Axel's reaction to finding him there. Turning his gaze down with a to-die-for frown, he fiddled with the hem of the same old shirt Axel had given him last night, the edge of it resting on Roxas's thighs, his legs twisted beneath him in the middle of the bed.

"Have you been in here all day?" Axel chuckled, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face. He set his things down, tossing his jacket onto a seat before approaching the bed almost too-eagerly. Roxas blushed the second he saw Axel coming closer and nodded shakily. Axel stopped just in front of him, crossed his arms, and after a pause, tilted his head and asked, "Why?"

Roxas blinked then, looking not so timid and uncomfortable now, but still clearly unsure. He shifted, tilted his head, fingers fiddling incessantly with that shirt. After emitting what sounded like a frustrated whine that nearly got Axel hard, he responded carefully.

"You told me to," he finally said, voice gentle, but holding a masculine tremor regardless of how pretty and high it was. It reminded Axel that Roxas was not a girl. He was a _boy_, and that didn't turn him off - in fact, he found it sort of exciting.

"I see," Axel murmured, failing to resist his bright grin. He wanted to see this boy squirm. "So you would do anything I said? What if I told you to kiss me, huh?"

Roxas' eyes went from big to huge in a matter of milliseconds, again his body completely stiff and paralyzed out of either surprise or fear - Axel would bet the latter out of sheer instinct. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he ruffled Roxas' hair before starting to turn away, only slightly disappointed. It wasn't a surprise after all.

Because he wasn't expecting two hands to grab the front of his shirt, nor for those hands to be so distinctly strong. Pulled back around, he was forced to face Roxas, mouth opening in a light gasp. And then a mouth, open and warm and wet, was covering his, shutting him up so damn quick, Axel almost choked.

And then something was sliding into his mouth, little and long, so delightfully moist and curious. Wandering about his mouth, it probed his teeth, the insides of his cheeks, his own immobile tongue. And somewhere in there, as Roxas kissed the hell of him, Axel's mind stuttered a final and single coherent thought - _"Holy shit - he's actually doing it!"_

Once he came to, Axel wasted no time in grabbing Roxas' hips, pulling him yet closer until their chests were pressed flush together. His tongue awoke, wrapped around Roxas' and sucked, drawing a sudden mewl from the blonde. Axel shivered, became weak at the sound. _Oh damn…_

Axel couldn't help his hands from slowly slipping down until his fingers could curl around the back of Roxas' legs. Subconsciously, he stroked, up and down, those lean and smooth legs, until Roxas was a gasping and trembling mess. And still, those lips were fierce, determined and full of passion, not hesitating as they ravaged Axel desperately. This wasn't the same frightened boy from yesterday…or was it? Inwardly hating himself - but knowing he'd feel guilty later should he not stop - Axel lifted his hands, just barely lingering at the hem of the shirt, aching so badly to slip under and explore.

Hands back on Roxas' waist, Axel pulled his lips away, throbbing hard as he did so. He opened his eyes to meet a deliciously hazy and half-lidded blue, looking almost sleepy with desire and the multiple other feelings that clouded them. Still, when Axel made It clear he was satisfied - as much as he could allow himself to be - a look of what signaled relief cleared the cloudiness right up. Roxas blinked, small hands still holding tightly to Axel's chest, and he stared up at the older man, who forced a smile.

"Thank you," was the smoothest Axel could manage, but it made Roxas blush, and smile a little, like he was proud of himself for pleasing his master. It reminded Axel of what his father had said about the art of seduction being aligned closely with acting, but no part of Roxas seemed fake enough for him to believe that. Sighing, he stepped toward his bathroom and gestured to the hall door. "I'm going to take a shower. You can go out and find your room. Just ask whoever you find first and they'll take care of you, okay?"

It was hard leaving him behind like that, staring after him in that pink and flushed, breathless and hazy-eyed way. Everything Axel had was barely enough to walk into the bathroom, turn on the water, and force his hard-on down with nothing but empty fantasies.

* * *

It was surprising - a mixture of devastation and hope - when Axel found Roxas still on his bed upon entering the bedroom after his shower, towel draped preciously around his narrow hips, scarlet locks plastered to his neck and back. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he crossed the room to his dresser and pulled open the drawers, digging through for something casual. Without turning, he could feel Roxas watching him and smirked as he called over his shoulder, jeans and a shirt in hand.

"You know, I'm about to change," he warned, moving to another drawer to find a clean pair of boxers. He heard a lightly breathed "oh" and a quick shuffling just as he dropped the towel and began to get dressed without reserve. As he buttoned the jeans, he glanced over his shoulder to see Roxas' form huddled beneath the covers. He let out a loud laugh while he slipped into the shirt. "You are too cute… Hey, come on! Let's go get you fixed up, Roxas."

Blue eyes peeked at him from a crack in the sheets, blinking innocently, only proving Axel's words to be true. But before the heir could say anything else, Roxas was crawling out of the bed and rushing over to Axel's side, staring up at him endearingly. Smiling, Axel put a hand on blonde tufts and led the small boy outside.

Axel hardly ever visited the women's quarters - mainly because he didn't have to. They stayed put, as he was their master, and came when he called them. The term "slave" was used relatively loosely, but it still held the same principles that had given the words its negative connotations thousands of years ago. The women of the Heart family were indebted to them for the roof over their heads, the food at their tables, the good life they were offered. Instead of paying rent with common courtesy, they paid for their luxuries in nights of pleasure. It was a mutual agreement rather than a forced practice - maybe concubine would be a better used word? Somehow, it made Axel feel dirtier, aside from the fact it wasn't technically correct either.

He supposed he didn't really know what kind of a word to use.

Then again, it didn't matter - it wasn't like it was a typical conversation topic, so Axel didn't really fret too much on the matter. Either way, no matter what they were called, the only time Axel ever saw them was when he called for their services. He wasn't particularly bound to any of them, nor did he feel the need to be. He treated them right and didn't abuse them, made sure they felt honored and not put to shame by their lifestyle. His appreciation for them was not at all twisted or corrupt.

Yet, at the same time, they were still just women who served him. Pretty faces, hot bodies, and sexy skills - all for him. The women had as much individuality and personality to him as they each had their own particular talents. He remembered which ones were good at oral, which ones left marks on his backs, which ones liked to top. But other than that, he knew only their first name - not of their forgotten families, their childhood, their dreams, their passions, the talents they had outside of the bedroom.

With an absent-minded downward glance toward Roxas, Axel contemplated his thoughts and feelings for the small boy. Typically, if Roxas had been one of the girls - Namine or Xion perhaps - he would have considered her "defective" and would have immediately turned her back out onto the streets. There was no need for a sex slave who refused to have sex. And yet Roxas had so easily deflected him, shared his bed in peace and silence… And Axel had loved every second of it, had not resented the boy, nor demanded for anything more…

They came to the women's quarters in due time, to the end of a bottom floor hallway that looked to end in a single door - that one door opened to an entire new foyer of its own, a house within a house. Knocking on it respectfully, Axel waited, Roxas hovering just behind him, touching his back lightly, so close, like a child afraid he would be taken away if he didn't cling as he did now. So endearing.

The door opened to reveal a curious looking redhead with wide eyes and clear skin. She was petite in size and normally, Axel would have thought she was short, but as she stood so close to Roxas, he could see that she was probably the average height for a girl. The blonde might have been just an inch or two taller… Then again, that could have just been his hair. Before the young woman - Kairi - could say a word, Axel was already speaking.

"This is Roxas," he introduced, gesturing to the boy behind him, those small, refined hands now curling into his shirt, his eyes peeking around him since he couldn't see over Axel's shoulder. No, standing up straight, the top of Roxas' head came just barely to his shoulder, including his hair. Turning back to Kairi, Axel offered a charming smile and said, "Think you could take care of him for me? Get him all fixed up? Dressed. Fed. You know."

"Of course, Master Heart," was her reply, only a smidge of hesitance in the automatic answer, just barely beneath the enthusiasm she held for obedience. She reached out to offer a hand to Roxas, smiling invitingly, but the boy made no move. Chuckling unsurely, she tilted her head at Axel, glancing briefly at Roxas. "Is he okay? He seems a little… off…"

"He's just shy," Axel assured her, turning to Roxas, brushing his hair back with an endearing smile. The blonde blushed, but still hid himself further behind Axel's body from Kairi, using the redhead's height to his advantage. "Come on, Roxas. Kairi's going to take good care of you. I've got a bit of work to do, so she's going to look after you for a while. You don't need to be afraid of her, alright?"

He had that look of a puppy being abandoned: eyes wider than usual, lip trembling subconsciously, hands clutching Axel's shirt desperately. And damn it all to hell if the boy didn't whimper while he was at it. Behind him, there was a light chorus of "_aw" _from the girls who had gathered at the doorway without him noticing, curious as to what was going on. With a sigh, he ignored them and placed a hand on Roxas' head, prepared to really tear him apart.

"Okay…" came that soft little murmur, so subservient and submissive, it nearly melted Axel's resolve and made him whisk the blonde back to his bed for the rest of the night. Eyes downcast, Roxas slowly uncurled his fingers from Axel's shirt, holding his hands awkwardly at his own chest, looking unsure of how to stand. With a breath of both relief and longing, Axel stepped forward to place a swift kiss upon Roxas' head, just at his hairline, above the forehead, choosing to tune out the sideline giggles.

"I'll be back, Roxas," he promised, tearing himself away from those huge blue eyes. Then, with a grin, and a wink that made Roxas blush brightly and bite his lip, Axel added teasingly, "I'll call you."

And it was every bit of willpower that kept his feet from turning back around, allowed him to walk away from the most adorable creature in the world without even a second glance to keep him satiated the rest of the night.

* * *

**Okay - I'm really quite taken with this story. I have almost the entire thing mapped out, my writer's block is currently and thankfully M.I.A., and my classes are pretty easy and not-so-time-consuming. So, hopefully, I get lots of amazing reviews and you all like it and I update soon and I finish happily and within the next year. XD I tend to take a long time. Hopefully, I'm thinking a couple months tops for this story to be complete. Anyway, review. I tried to put in a little more yummy action, but it the relationship must be gradual. I'sthapointyaknow. This isn't one of those "they meet and fall in love and then have sex" (not always particularly in that order) stories, okay? Be patient. Just like Axel. XP Review - please. I love you. :) **

**AnimeCountDown**


	3. Masters

It wasn't long before Axel got bored, his mind beginning to wander as he reviewed the past year's financial records, the relationships the Heart family held with buyers and other companies, new offers and the well-being of market opponents. The Heart family had developed quite the network of alliances and adversaries since Axel's ancestors had settled in America hundreds of year ago - and occasionally, the history went even farther than that, dating back to France and Ireland, the two places the Heart family had been frequently busy. As it was, however, one could only propose so many treaties, receive so many empty threats, check and re-check records and investments so many times before a man became sick of the cycle. So after a couple hours, Axel sat back in his chair, blinking painfully against the bright dots behind his eyelids as he finally looked away from the computer screen. With a sigh, he sat quietly a moment, hands in his lap and mind pacing away from his work.

He needed some Roxas.

But no, the boy needed some space, some time to adjust, and besides, Axel didn't need to grow too attached…

Still, the thought of those blue eyes had him excited within moments and Axel refused to jack off _again_. For Pete's sake, it seemed to be the only thing he had wanted to do the past two days. Instead, he figured he could calm himself with the most familiar and non-exciting thing he had ever known: more work.

But Roxas-related work. That'd be okay, right?

Sitting back up, Axel set to accessing the inventory files of the Heart's slave markets. The merchandise could be organized and sorted multiple ways, but every person had as much of a legal contract the Hearts could manage, so it was easiest by name. Considering "Roxas" wasn't exactly a common name, Axel typed the first name into the search engine and hit enter.

After a moment on a near-blank screen that announced the database was "searching…" in the bottom right corner, the results came up. Axel frowned.

No matches.

Maybe the boy had lied about his name out of fear or mistrust? Perhaps it was a nickname he had preferred in his old life, wasn't legally his real name? Had Axel spelled it wrong?

Sighing, he shrugged it off and brought up the search engine one more time, this time filling in a few of the other boxes under the description column. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Caucasian, male… blah, blah, blah… And… search…

Five-hundred twelve results. Eyebrow twitching, Axel brought down the "sort by…" bar and clicked the option "auction date". As the files rearranged themselves, Axel scrolled down to find yesterday's date, the day Roxas had been put on sale. Apparently, four other men who fit Roxas' description had been sold that night as well.

None of the pictures were even remotely close to Roxas' beautiful face.

After another half hour of searching, Axel groaned and turned away from the screen currently burning holes into his brain. No matter how hard he dug through the files, there was no trace of Roxas anywhere. His picture was under no name; nothing resembling his name was listed.

It concerned Axel, Roxas' absence in the Heart archives, for more than one reason. Roxas not having a documented contract meant that a mistake had been made somewhere along the way, and in such a compromising profession, mistakes were costly and couldn't be tolerated. It meant investigating was in order and someone was about to lose their job. Well, the first thing to do would be to inform his father of the incident, but a quick glance at the clock on the screen told Axel he'd best wait to say something in the morning, over breakfast or at the office.

A sudden yawn made the morning seem disruptively uninviting. Grumbling to himself, Axel logged out of the account records and shut off the computer all together. He locked his office behind him and it was only until he way halfway to his room did he acknowledge the growling of his stomach and realize he'd yet to eat dinner.

Upon visiting the dining room, he found someone waiting with his dinner, somehow miraculously fresh and hot - and of all things, he found his beautiful blue-eyed angel sitting with Kairi.

Blinking, Axel stood in the doorway in surprise as Roxas caught one glimpse of him and threw himself across the room, flinging his arms around Axel so hastily they nearly fell over. Placing a hand on Roxas' head, Axel realized the boy was shaking terribly; the look he shot Kairi was murderous.

"He fell asleep after he ate and took a bath," she said, shrugging and holding her hands up defensively at the same time, before Axel could even say a word. "When he woke up, he started freaking out, so I told him I'd bring him to you. It was the only thing that would calm him down."

Silent, Axel turned from Kairi to Roxas, who was currently pressed against him as much as he physically was able, face buried into his chest and arms squeezing his torso with all their little might - which was actually, quite a bit considering how small he was. Axel remembered their kiss, recalled the way Roxas had been able to pull him down, dominate him if only for a second. Sighing, he stroked the blonde's head a moment before nodding to Kairi in dismissal.

"Thank you, Kairi," was all he had to say, and then it was just him and Roxas, alone in the dining room. For a long moment, they stood there without a word, before Axel very gently pried the boy away to look him in the eye. "Did you lie to me, Roxas?"

The blue eyes staring back at him went from adoring to wide with shock, and very faintly, what looked like fear. He shook his head so furiously Axel expected his neck to dislocate, light tufts of blonde whipping this way and that.

"Woah, Calm down," Axel chuckled, catching Roxas' head in his hands and holding him still so he could knock his forehead into the boy's. Blue gazed at him, glazed over bright with unshed tears, lip trembling. Not able to force away his smile, Axel said softly, gently, "It's okay, Roxas. I just need to know your name, okay? That's all."

"It's Roxas," the boy whined, voice breaking and hitting a note that made Axel freeze - _damn_. "R-O-X-A-S. I swear it is! Roxas!"

"Okay, okay," Axel hushed, folding his arms around the boy, trying to be reassuring as he stroked the back of his head for a moment until Roxas stopped shivering. Forcing his worried expression away, he pulled back to give Roxas a charming smile. "I believe you, Roxas. I just had to make sure."

* * *

Just the mention of being sent back to the women's quarters with Kairi had Roxas clinging desperately to Axel again, only releasing his hold when Axel promised to take him back to his own room - not that the redhead minded. It was still shocking how strong the little thing was and Axel doubted he could have really pushed him away if he'd wanted to - but the clinginess didn't bother Axel somehow. Had it been any other female, Axel probably would have thrown a fit and then tossed her out the door. Their job was to please him when he wished, not the other way around.

But there was something unique about Roxas and all his innocence, his vulnerability, that melted his core and hard resolve, made the icy Heart blood within him warm. Roxas made him want to please another, to sacrifice, to put someone before himself.

He didn't have to pry Roxas away from his body anyway, since the blonde obediently released him as soon as Axel promised not to have him sent away. Big eyes, glowing an ethereal blue with tears, blinked up at him and then he sniffled lightly. Axel couldn't help but smile as he stroked the fluff of Roxas' hair, and a small hum of contentment emitted from his throat. Gesturing for Roxas to move, Axel then led the boy with a steady hand on his back, hands much smaller curled into his shirt.

Once inside their room -

Axel paused as he shut the door behind him - his door. _His _room. Since when did they share it? Roxas had been living here not even two entire days. Shaking his head with a sigh, he approached Roxas from behind where he had walked awkwardly to the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around the boy, smirking when Roxas trembed, subconsciously leaning backward as Axel rubbed his hands across his chest before wrapping them tight around him.

"You've had quite the impact on me, little Roxas," he whispered, breathing hotly into the blonde's ear, relishing in the way Roxas moved against him. Grinning darkly, enjoying himself for the moment, he nibbled Roxas' ear, hearing that breathy whine again, this time more than just desperate - it was lustful as well. And Axel knew because Roxas made no move to get away, none at all. Pressing his nose to Roxas' throat, Axel inhaled deeply. "So damn pretty… You have no idea the things you do to me."

There was a pause in which only Roxas' hard breathing could be heard, his heart pumping so fast, Axel swore he could hear the blood rushing through his neck. With a sigh and a gentle kiss to Roxas' pulse point, Axel released the boy and moved to his dresser, just like last night. He dug through until he found what he wanted, turned to find Roxas sitting on his bed, who was pulling his shirt over his head with a bright blush, moving to unbutton the pants Kairi had somehow managed to find him. He looked both delicious and completely awkward.

Smirking to himself, Axel slinked over with the clothes he had retrieved, set them beside Roxas, and with a devilish wink, slid down onto his knees in front of Roxas. All the while keeping his gaze locked with that impossibly blue one, Axel snuck his fingers past Roxas' so he could undo the button himself, tug down the zipper slowly. Then, grabbing the hem of the pants, Axel began to very slowly pull them down Roxas' legs, the boy's blush brightening every second. It didn't really surprise Axel so much when he saw Roxas wasn't wearing anything beneath the soft khakis - Kairi wasn't _that_ good.

When finally the pants had been tugged off, Axel only let his eyes roam a second before he grabbed the oversized shirt and yanked it abruptly over Roxas' head. The boy let out a tiny squeak of surprise, grabbing at his hair instinctively, but the shirt was already on, draped around his small frame in a way that made Axel feel huge. As Axel watched the boy clear his head with a few wide-eyed blinks, completely frozen in his world of shock, the redhead absolutely couldn't help but feel his heart swell. There was something so unique about Roxas, something different that made Axel want to scream to the entire world that he was undoubtedly, irrevocably, unexplainably in love.

But he couldn't be in love, could he? He had known Roxas only…two days, was it? Not even? Love came with time and… Well, hardships… Axel had never really seen it - not really - since he had only ever lived with his father, hardly went out in public as a child, had been taught to use women as a means of sexual release. Who was he to know what love was and how it came to be? But of all the things he had heard and read, how could he love Roxas so soon? How could he tell the difference?

Was it even possible?

* * *

It seemed Axel's room _was_ becoming both of theirs.

Whenever Axel suggested he go back to the dorms, that look of complete abandonment would cross Roxas' face, and though the blonde would make no verbal complaint, Axel would almost instantly change his mind and tote the boy around with him instead. Regardless of where he went, Roxas followed quietly and obediently, never making a sound unless Axel coaxed something out of him, which became easier as the days passed. Eventually, Roxas' voice lost its fearful tremble and rang with the beautiful sound of a smooth, polished tenor - and Axel stopped proposing he go back to Kairi.

The only time Roxas didn't follow Axel was when the heir had to go to work, and then Axel left his blonde in the hands of his faithful caretaker Luxord. Luxord easily sank back into "nanny" mode and went about taking the boy shopping to get clothes that correctly fit him, to teach him a few things about formal etiquette, and otherwise kept him company. Within a few weeks, they had developed a sort of routine that Axel looked forward to, that he depended on.

The mystery of Roxas not being in the Heart database had yet to be solved - an issue that had concerned Xemnas greatly and caused a lockdown and thorough search of the entire system's history. It went on for an entire week, this search, but nothing could be found, and eventually, Axel stopped caring. Aside from his work and Roxas, there wasn't much Axel even thought about anymore.

Friday nights, however, were the best. It meant so many things. A long night and a leisurely morning in which he was in no way obliged to rush waking up to the beautiful face of his angel.

Axel couldn't explain how he felt as he enveloped Roxas in his arms and held him tight until he stopped shivering from the cold. Stroking Roxas' back, his hair absentmindedly with one hand, listening to Roxas' quick breaths and noting exactly how he nestled his face right into the crook of Axel's neck, fists curled against his chest. After two weeks, it felt so normal and natural, but it still was impossibly heart-swelling.

"What's your last name?" Axel asked, voice light, but exactly a whisper. It was odd that he hadn't asked before, but these random questions came to the redhead at different times, and this one happened to want to come tonight. Roxas cuddled against him further, lips unconsciously brushing Axel's collarbone.

"I don't have one," came the answer, wispy and kind of sleepy, which made Axel melt - the answer didn't surprise him.

"Where are you from?" was his next question, careful not to stir any odd feelings or emotions that might frighten the blonde. He'd come so far with him, he didn't want to take a step back. Not now.

"I don't know."

Axel sighed, closed his eyes, put his hand on the back of Roxas' head and pressed him close. Roxas trembled, but didn't recoil, instead tried to get even closer, legs entwining with Axel's. There was something so simple about that answer, so plain and apathetic that made Axel want to kill something. Where had this boy come from?

"Did you ever have a family?" he asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer. There were so many imaginative childhood backgrounds that could have resulted in Roxas ending up on the slave market, unwanted by _someone_ and scared out of his mind.

"Yes," came the muffled reply, stifled by a yawn before turning into a little squeak. "Other guys like me mostly. We all lived together."

There was a long pause. Axel had to keep his hands from clenching in Roxas' hair, pushed everything down so he wouldn't freak, but when he spoke, his voice had risen.

"Did anyone ever hurt you?" he asked, voice shaking - but Roxas didn't seem to notice. He seemed to think a moment, and then answered in his normal "it's not that important" voice.

"Sometimes," was his answer, a little contemplative, but not upset or hurt. "But not a lot."

"How…" Axel had to suck in a breath, bite his lip for a minute before continuing. He could taste copper on his tongue. "How did they hurt you?"

"Hm… Well, a couple older guys picked on me a lot when I was little…or, littl_er_. But one time, they got really mad at me for some reason and really let me have it…" Roxas trailed off, shivering for a moment as if remembering what they had done - Axel was scared to ask him to elaborate. "Master got really mad at them once that happened… So they didn't mess with me after that."

Axel had been so enraptured by Roxas' voice, in listening to his words carefully, he nearly missed exactly what it was he had said. Jerking back with a frown, Axel eyed Roxas warily, those blue eyes blinking up at him in surprise.

"Master?" he repeated, and a moment of silence ensued, but it seemed Roxas didn't think much of it - he just tilted his head and replied with that blank, innocent face.

"Yes, the man we worked for," he said, nodding as if it was totally normal. Axel clenched his jaw, eye muscles twitching.

"What kind of work?"

"Um…well…" Roxas seemed to think for a moment, eyes wandering to the corners of the room as he thought of a reply. "I cleaned mostly. Cooked for the others and stuff. I guess it wasn't really _work_. Chores, really. And Master gave us a home."

"Did he force himself on you?" Axel asked abruptly, and Roxas blinked twice before the words sank in and he gave Axel a startled look.

"_What? No!_" he exclaimed, almost looking indignant at Axel's suggestion. Really, though, staring hard at Axel's chest, his eyes held concern and determination in them as he cleared his master's name. "No, Master would never hurt me! Ever!"

"Then why are you so afraid -" Axel cut himself off, bit his lip hard.

There was a long moment of silence in which Roxas would not meet his gaze and Axel felt his blood begin to boil. His patience usually wore thinly, so it wasn't a surprise this new revelation pissed him off the way it did. Was this why Roxas was so afraid, so uneager to please? He had a man he called "Master," one he loved and was loyal to. There was someone Roxas wanted to get back to, someone better than Axel…

Growling, Axel released the blonde, shoving aside the bed spread and moving to stand. He heard Roxas gasp in surprise, and only paused upon hearing his wordless cry of protest. Gritting his teeth together, clenching his fists, Axel stood there and tried to calm himself down. Very slightly did he turn his head, just enough so Roxas would know he was being addressed.

"These past weeks…you have asked for my bed while under the service of another man," he hissed, and while it was supposed to have been a question, it came out an angry accusation. He heard Roxas catch his breath, whatever response he may have had caught in his throat. "Why is it you are here, Roxas? So that you may taunt me in my own home?"

"No!"

Axel hadn't realized he had begun to shout, but Roxas' yell, high-pitched and desperate, silenced him anyway. Jaw still tight, posture still stiff, Axel turned and glowered - but it was pointless.

That look of complete terror and desperation stabbed right through Axel and forced his fury to give way to a simmering pain. How he wished this boy had been his all along. How he wanted his devotion. How he yearned for his complete submission.

"You saved me," Roxas whispered, biting his lip as he quickly looked away. Axel blinked, startled and silent as Roxas, voice trembling, continued on, brave and determined. "I know what it is you buy these women for… Kairi and the others… But I know why they are so happy doing it. You are kind to them and fair in the way you treat them… I do not think I would mind so much…to call you Master…to serve you in a different way than I am used to… I think I could learn."

Roxas was staring at him now, big eyes locked on him. Something about that look was hopeful…clever…seductive… Even if the boy had no clue, Roxas was murderously gorgeous, and Axel could only imagine the damage that boy could have done if trained properly at a young age. But for all Axel knew, Roxas' "Master" had trained him specifically for this. Maybe Xemnas had been right in his assumption. Maybe Roxas was just like all the others. Not afraid, not vulnerable, not innocent… He was just another sex slave in the market…

Very slowly, Axel closed his eyes, turned around, and walked into his bathroom.

The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

**Sooo... I feel as though this chapter was awkward because I didn't really get across what I wanted. However, I'm hoping you all get why Axel's mad - that last scene happened a couple weeks after Roxas was "bought." by the way. Just to fill you in if you didn't catch on to that. And I know that this chapter is short, but it does give a few plot-filler moments, so it was necessary. If I'd added another scene to make it longer, the chapter would have cut off at the wrong spot. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too weird... Eh. :/ I have a feeling I'm going to get angry/upset/disappointed reviews. But oh well. Next chapter is awkward, too, 'cause it's already written, but I think it's better. **

**AnimeCountDown**


	4. Louder, Sweeter, Freer

Axel stretched uncomfortably in his chair, groaning as his spine let out a series of painful cracks and pops. Across the table, Xemnas chuckled darkly, but was wise enough not to inquire when Axel glared at him openly. Of course, his father no doubt assumed his pains were from a different, more pleasurable source - not from sleeping on the tiled floor in his bathroom.

Looking back, Axel realized it seemed a rather stupid and drastic action, but last night, it had been an appealing solution to his problem. Roxas didn't need to be fighting himself on who to serve and who to please. Axel didn't force anyone, physically or emotionally, and he didn't want Roxas thinking he needed to imitate Kairi because it was what he had been bought for. Axel wanted to protect and take care of Roxas, not force him.

And as true as all that was, Axel couldn't deny the real underlying emotion that had spurred his actions the previous night. The new revelation of Roxas' old master left Axel hot and cold. On one hand, it made him furiously possessive, denied something he felt was rightfully his. Then again, his heart was empty and echoing at the thought of losing Roxas, of never having truly had him in the first place.

Work didn't come quickly enough. It was Saturday and he really didn't feel like going in, but it was the only thing that could get his mind busy. Short and tempered, he commanded Riku a list of his own tasks and plans to get him to go away and then shut himself in his office, blinds shut, door locked. And Axel set about accessing the slave market database once more.

He sat for hours, hardly moving and barely eating when Xemnas sent Riku to his office with a small lunch and a master key to the building. Riku waited patiently a moment, standing there, almost "at attention" until Axel hastily shooed him away, snapping a little more harshly than he had intended. Feeling slightly guilty, he shoved a couple of bites into his mouths as compensation before continuing on.

He was too focused on his task to stop and worry and apologize about Riku's feelings. By the time most others were leaving, Axel had a list of traders and prostitution houses the Hearts often dealt with and purchased merchandise from, all having been worked with in the past three months. What Roxas had described… It almost sounded like an average all-boys orphanage, though Axel hadn't been able to locate anything of the sort anywhere near New York City. And it was also unusual, Roxas' use of the term "Master" so familiarly.

By seven o' clock, Axel felt as though he had gotten nothing done at all and was left only with the monumental list of contacts and leads he'd put together. Not that any of it looked even remotely promising. Roxas didn't even know where he was from, so how would Axel find out?

Gathering up his things hastily, Axel hurried out his office, pausing only to turn and lock the door again, this time from the other side. A blur of jagged silver caught his eye and, surprised, he turned to see Riku staring back at him from his place against the wall.

"Riku?" he questioned, brow furrowing narrowly at the sharp-featured young man. The assistant smirked lightly and straightened with a nod.

"Sir," he greeted simply, as if his presence was to be completely expected.

"You… Were you waiting for me?" Axel breathed in absolute disbelief, deflating from his previous adrenaline rush. He blinked when Riku nodded, watching that deep sapphire fire flicker in his eyes darkly. Frowning, wishing to know what exactly Riku was thinking, Axel asked, "Why?"

"It is my duty, sir, to serve you to the best of my abilities," Riku answered, voice even and confident, but not quite monotone. Axel froze, not quite sure how to respond - less to Riku's words and more to the way in which he spoke them. "As Saix delivers faithfulness and loyalty to your father, so too, have I been trained to make your work an easier burden for you, the Heart heir, to bear."

Quiet. It was very, intensely, awkwardly, quiet.

"I see," Axel said blankly, still frowning minutely and beginning to turn for the elevator. Riku immediately fell beside him, not missing a beat. It was unnerving the way Riku so readily knew how to assist him and what to do, how it seemed like everything he did revolved around Axel, as if he was constantly orbiting around him. Was that was Saix was like? It had never seemed like it, but Xemnas was far more used to Saix than Axel could be to Riku in just a matter of days. Besides, after a moment, the wall completely fell.

"Sorry," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and trading his professional smirk for a light-hearted grin. "This is weird for me too. I really have been training my whole life just for you…this job, I mean. I've been anticipating this for years… I guess I pictured it all a little differently."

As Riku's voice trailed off awkwardly, he had slowly turned away, eyes distant, clouded with what looked a lot like disappointment. Thinking on it fairly, Axel could understand why Riku would have been a little upset about the entire situation. Riku had seen Saix work dedicatedly by Xemnas' side, acknowledged and loved as a right hand man. No doubt, having lived his entire life for the day to serve Axel in such a way, Riku must have been shocked to realize that Axel hadn't the slightest idea of who Riku was or what he was really supposed to do. The feeling of devotion wasn't mutual in the least, and that wasn't what Riku had been hoping for. Sighing, Axel pulled his best smile, past all the guilt and tiredness - he placed a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder and did his best to look warm and reassuring.

"I'm sorry," he said, being entirely honest as he did. "It was just unexpected. You, I mean. I suppose I knew I'd have a Saix-equivalent, since it's tradition in the family, but I never really thought much of it. I apologize for having been so rude. It's just…you came at a very odd time for me…"

"I'm here to make any difficult time easier for you," Riku said, almost repeating what he'd stated earlier, seeming somewhat happier from what Axel had said. They shared a grin and went back to the manor together, talking lightly, occasionally laughing as they got to know one another.

But Axel couldn't forget that dark glint in those eyes.

* * *

Axel knew as soon as he arrived home what was wrong. Somehow, he could feel the silence of the manor, grasp a hold of the cool, smooth emptiness with his hands, now sweaty and cold. His frown came with the knit of his brow as he moved across the foyer, brisk at first and then increasingly hesitant. As he neared the mid-way flat at the angle of the stairs, Axel came to a complete stop, listening, waiting. He wasn't sure what exactly was missing, why his stomach was churning uneasily, but after a long moment, realization made his heart lurch.

"Axel?"

The redhead shook himself out of his trance to turn to Luxord, who was standing at the foot of the stairs and staring up at him strangely. With a tilt of his head, the blonde caretaker crossed his arms and nodded to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully, dark eyes wary and cautious of his master's temper. If anyone knew Axel well, it was Luxord. "You look pale, sir. Like you've seen a ghost. Are you sick?"

"Sick?" he repeated with a frown. Now that he thought about it, he did feel rather woozy and his mind was all a bit of a blur. He registered Riku approaching now, coming up behind Luxord with a look of concern on his face. "No… No I believe I'm fine…" He paused then, ready to turn and go up the stairs before looking back to Luxord. "Um… Where's Roxas?"

"The boy?" Luxord questioned, looking a little surprised. For whatever reason, he liked to refer to Roxas as that "little thing" or "the boy." As bemusing as it was, Axel didn't recognize it as rude or hostile, and though Roxas was cutely flustered by it, he never complained. Still, that look on Luxord's face bothered him. The older man seemed to think on it for a moment before narrowing his eyes in concentration. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him today, sir. Maybe he decided to stay in your - sir? Axel!"

But Axel was already taking off in a dead run, thrusting his briefcase to the floor as he sprinted up the remaining stairs, taking three at a time, easy with his long legs. It took him less than ten seconds to approach his room. Turned out, he was going faster than he figured and ended up slamming into the door with the entire right side of his body when he tried to stop and failed, grappling for the doorknob and shoving inside more forcefully than necessary. With gasping breaths, Axel stumbled inside, caught himself, and cast his gaze across his wide bedroom.

It was completely empty.

He spared only enough time to check the bathroom before racing back the way he'd come, nearly toppling into Riku on the way. The silver-haired young man had clear surprise written on his face, but he caught Axel easily by the elbows and somehow held him still. Those dark azure pinpoints snuck through Axel's panic, quieted him more than it did calm him.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Riku demanded, features drawn darkly, looking alert and concerned, deep voice low with the tremble of what almost sounded like anger. "Sir? Master Heart?"

"Roxas," Axel choked out, yanking his arms away from Riku's surprisingly powerful grip and shoving past him hastily. He shot down the hallway he had taken just a few days before, the hallway that was most often nonexistent to him. This time, he managed to pull to a clumsy stop instead of ramming into the door, but he banged his fist against it so hard the hinges rattled. "Hey! Open up!"

The door swung open to reveal Namine, her eyes startled and wider than he had ever seen them. She was dressed in shorts and a tank, white-blonde hair falling gracefully to the curve of her thin shoulders. Somehow, however, her face wasn't as pretty as he remembered, her curves not as inviting.

"Sir, what -" she began, but Axel interrupted her almost immediately.

"Is Roxas with you?" he asked, shaking off Riku's hand - he had come up behind him, but Axel ignored him, registered only Namine's confused expression. Growling, he gestured with his hand. "The boy! He's this tall with eyes bluer than yours, really fluffy blonde hair. I brought him here a couple weeks ago to Kairi!"

"Oh, him," Namine acknowledged brightly before frowning and tilting her head. "I don't think so… I haven't seen him since he woke up crying that one time - Master!"

_Don't call me that._ Axel was pushing past Riku, down the hall, panting and sweating. He ran so quickly, everything passed like a blur, his thoughts a furious race against the walls of his mind. _"Master" is the reason he's gone._

For a moment, he could do nothing but stand, empty and helpless in the middle of the marble-walled foyer. No, he couldn't be helpless! It was Roxas, small and vulnerable, and who-knew-where without him. No protection, no home, no…

"Axel!"

Gasping in surprise, Axel started, spun around to face the entrance of the manor, where the owner of the familiar voice was striding forward. Axel breathed out heavily at the face of his father, it comforting him somehow. He opened his mouth to yell, to cry, to do something, but a glimmer of blue and light gold caught his eye. There, bright-eyed and watching him warily.

"Oh God," Axel choked, moving forward and pulling Roxas forward so suddenly the boy squeaked, held him tight against his chest. He cradled him there, head bowed, body instinctively trying to fold around Roxas, wrap him up entirely. "Shit, Roxas… I was so damn worried. I thought… What I said to you last night… I thought you… Fuck…"

Roxas, once still with shock, was now clutching him back, face buried even deeper into his shirt, something damp seeping through the cloth. Axel couldn't speak, throat aching as it clenched harder and harder, to the point he nearly burst into tears himself. Raising his head, he looked up at his father, who was watching in what could have been very close to strong confusion… Frankly, he looked a little disturbed.

"Where did you find him?" Axel asked, voice trembling without his permission. Xemnas narrowed his eyes, looking as though he was immensely unhappy with the situation.

"Saix found him out in the gardens," Xemnas said softly, eyebrow raising in serious contemplation, in worry, maybe. "We don't know how long he was out there. It took us forever to coax him out. The only thing that got him to come back inside was because I convinced him you were in here. Axel…what is…?"

But Axel had stopped paying attention. The fog began to lift as his heart finally slowed to a semi-regular pace. Feeling weirdly stiff, Axel leaned back to look down at Roxas, who was already staring up at him. His nose was pink, along with the undersides of his eyes. The tears and additional color made his eyes look ten times bluer, made them a glowing, iridescent hue the same shade as the sky in the summer.

"You… I thought you ran away," Axel whispered, feeling both darkness and relief etched on his face. He saw Roxas' eyes widen half an inch, his mouth fall open into the shape of an "o." "I…was scared you'd want to get away from me after last night… I'm so sorry."

"No…" Roxas whispered, so quietly it was like he hadn't said anything at all. His mouth worked as if he wanted to say something else, but nothing came out but a high-pitched frustrated squeak. Lips pursing together, he shook his head hard and buried himself into Axel's chest again. A hum came from his throat, tickling Axel's skin, something that sounded vaguely like, "No, no, no…"

"Maybe Luxord should take him to go get cleaned up," Xemnas suggested carefully, moving forward with a gesture to the blonde caretaker standing off to the side. Axel glanced up to see his expression, too, was wary and unsure. Riku, however, standing beside Luxord, looked on with something more than worry - it was curiosity…fascination. Axel pulled away from his approaching father, shot him a warning look. Immediately, Xemnas paused, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Axel…"

"I can take care of him, Father," he replied, keeping his voice steady and low. He tightened his hold around Roxas, making it abundantly clear that nobody else would be touching the boy tonight. "We can talk in the morning."

There was a long silence as Axel held his father's gaze, their silent communication beyond even him. But he watched the thoughts flicker past those cat-like eyes, yellow and narrow, saw Xemnas make his decision. With a nod, he took a couple steps back and gestured a hand toward the stairs.

"Then sleep well, Axel," he said, something indefinable in his voice - was that disappointment, or anger? "We will discuss this tomorrow."

Returning the nod, Axel turned around, keeping Roxas pressed close to his side, and led him toward the stairs. Past Luxord and Riku, who stared with different degrees of interest, Axel walked Roxas off the marble foyer floor and up to the second landing. But Axel didn't care about the stares he continued to receive. Some of the servants had gathered as well and watched with steady curiosity. He just couldn't bring himself to care about anything except Roxas.

Because Roxas was here. And safe.

And Axel would never let him go.

* * *

So maybe he'd overreacted.

But for perfectly acceptable reasons, Axel justified as he undressed Roxas. The boy had gotten dirtier than he'd realized and he wondered what it was exactly Roxas had been doing out in the gardens. As the blonde trembled in his arms, Axel carefully helped him pull his shirt over his head, held him while he stepped shakily out of his pants. Roxas had grown used to Axel's presence over the past few weeks, so it was okay with him that Axel saw him completely bare of clothing every now and then. Considering, however, the previous night, and then of course, the dramatic scene just a few minutes earlier… Well, it was almost like it was back to square one.

But Axel hadn't been able to help it. As he had run frantically throughout the house looking for his beloved little Roxas, all he'd been able to think about were the words he'd spoken so harshly and unjustly the night before. He'd shouted at Roxas, yelled at him for something that had been beyond his control, and then slammed the door in his face the moment Roxas offered him exactly what he wanted. What kind of an asshole was he?

He held Roxas steady as he stepped gingerly into the warm bath water he'd drawn, keeping his gaze on those blue, downcast eyes still full of pearly tears. Tonight, he would not allow himself to think of Roxas as an object - because he had no right to possess him as such. Once he was situated in the water, Axel gathered all the basics and set about scrubbing Roxas with his own soap, gently and tenderly. For the most part, the blonde sat almost awkwardly, tears still running down his cheeks every now and then, tears Axel would make disappear with kisses each time he saw one.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against Roxas' cheek once the blonde was completely clean, the salty taste of sorrow on his lips and tongue. He felt Roxas shiver and was surprised when he turned his head to face Axel. They stared at each other a moment before Axel swallowed heavily and continued, "I… I shouldn't have said what I did. It's not your fault where you come from or how you were raised or by who… I was selfish and arrogant to assume that I could own you so easily."

"But…you do own me," Roxas murmured, almost looking confused as he tilted his head. They were so close, the tips of their noses brushed - Roxas inhaled shakily and then asked, "Don't you?"

"I may have bought your body," Axel laughed bitterly, raising a hand to gently caress Roxas' neck. The blonde melted at his touch, eyelids fluttering half-closed. Rubbing his thumb across Roxas' pulse point, Axel smiled sadly and shook his head. "But it is your heart I wish to claim."

Roxas was looking at him again, tears still leaking, but he was no longer trembling. Instead, with hands more confident than he seemed to want anyone to believe, he touched either side of Axel's face, fingers unfurling across his cheeks and gently holding him there. Usually, it was Axel who ever instigated anything romantic or sexual, and for the most part, it had never gone beyond simple kisses. Only that once, the morning after Axel had bought Roxas, had the blonde taken the initiative. But now, it seemed to come so naturally to him as he leaned forward, pausing just a breath away from Axel before placing his lips onto the heir's. He seemed to have no qualms about threading his hands in Axel's hair and pulling him closer, to which Axel responded appropriately. He was surprised, actually, that the action hadn't caught him off guard. His heart leapt and his blood became warm, but otherwise, he didn't feel startled. He just felt…happy. Especially when Roxas pulled his face away and brushed Axel's hair aside affectionately.

And as if he needed to make his voice quieter, as sweet as humanly possible, Roxas whispered, "But you already have."

* * *

Axel thought this new revelation called for…well, to be relatively piggish about things: sex.

But Roxas looked tired and regardless of whether or not he claimed to love Axel, the boy was still skittish and small and so damn vulnerable looking. So, somehow, Axel got through a good hair-washing session and assisted Roxas in drying himself off - the blonde's face bright red the entire time. And then he got him some pajamas, clothes he'd told Luxord not to bother buying, because he thought Roxas looked adorable in his oversized shirts and there was no reason to cover up those pretty legs.

As soon as they both crawled into bed, Roxas instantly scooted over to Axel and situated himself against his side, wrapped his arms around his torso and snuggled close endearingly. And Axel, as if last night had never happened, was holding him like he always did, placing his nose in the fluffy locks that smelled freshly of shampoo and Roxas. Closing his eyes, he inhaled, so unbearably happy that things were okay… That Roxas was in his arms and tomorrow, he didn't have to work, and he'd somehow convince his father everything was fine, and Roxas was here…and happy…and safe… The thoughts and the aroma of Roxas combined usually put Axel straight to sleep, and tonight would have been no different.

If cute little lips hadn't begun to caress his collarbone.

At first, it was a light tickling sensation Axel figured he'd just ignore - he figured it was his nerves or something, the way skin might prickle at random times, or maybe he'd just gotten a chill. But then the sensation became moist, began to instinctively make his body grow warm. And a tongue, little and delightful was stroking the dip between his collarbone and throat, stretched up to lick the smooth expanse of bronze skin.

Axel was frozen with shock. True, his body was beginning to respond accordingly, but inwardly, his mind couldn't keep up. As Roxas worked his mouth over his throat, and then oh hell, he began using his teeth - as if he thought he hadn't caught Axel's attention well enough. After a moment, though, the shock wore off and suddenly, Axel couldn't take it.

The amount of strength required to roll Roxas onto his back and effectively pin him down may have been equivalent to the amount of effort Axel put into breathing. Staring down at him, holding his wrists down with his hands, somehow near Roxas' head, and straddling his legs, Roxas had never felt smaller or weaker to Axel. He wasn't tiny in an anorexic way - just in a "I-have-a-abnormally-high-metabolism-and-thin-frame" way. Typically, Axel would have guessed he was eighteen, since Xemnas wouldn't buy anyone illegal. But considering everything else was unusual about Roxas' presence in the Heart market, Axel didn't know how sure about anything he should allow himself to be. And considering he didn't want to do anything _too_ illegal - which seemed very likely considering the way Roxas began to squirm, from the hips up, and the way those eyes were half-lidded and staring at him with a mixture of lust and shyness - he figured he'd check in the most legitimate way available.

"How old are you?" Axel breathed, not realizing until then that he was panting in anxious need. Roxas seemed surprised by the question, and Axel didn't blame him. Considering the circumstances…well, it was an awfully delayed and inappropriate question at this point. _God, _please_, don't tell me you don't know._

But he did. Oh, hell, yes he did.

"Eighteen," Roxas sighed, seeming to realize the sudden urgency in Axel's voice, in his eyes. There was recognition in his eyes, lighting up that blue as soon as he gave his answer. With a wary nod, he looked Axel straight in the eye and replied in a voice as deep as Axel figured he could physically be capable of, "I just turned eighteen."

"Then happy fucking birthday," Axel laughed, and descended upon Roxas in a flurry of kisses.

Roxas responded with a light moan and equally passionate motions, arching his back into Axel and meeting his tongue halfway. For someone so little and shy, Roxas had no problem at all in these moments - whether by instinct or some past experience Axel couldn't imagine, there was no hesitance or awkwardness at all. He knew all the right ways to move his mouth sensually against Axel's, how to tilt his head, which way to flick his tongue, and how to catch his bottom lip and how hard to suck or bite. Every sound that came from his throat, whether a delightful hum or a high beautiful moan, came naturally and perfectly, as if Roxas knew how to make no noise but the ones he was making right then.

Axel was definitely at his limit.

He marked Roxas' body as he moved down, hasty in his travels. He nipped and licked, sucking occasionally as he shifted downward, pausing to lift Roxas - the two of them scrambled to rid his lithe body of the shirt together. Axel paused in surprise when Roxas reached for his shirt, watched in amazement as Roxas tried to tug it off himself, frowned at the redhead when he didn't cooperate immediately. Chuckling in delight, Axel leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to Roxas' mouth before shedding the shirt himself and then lowering them both back down onto the bed.

And then he'd arrived at the edge of Roxas' boxers and preoccupied himself with licking along the ridged line, dipping past the elastic to make Roxas suck in a breath in surprise. He grinned up at the blonde, his heart doing some sort of weird skipping when he saw Roxas was currently biting one of his own knuckles and staring down at him, face flushed in embarrassment. He gave an experimental tug at the boxers.

Roxas' bit down harder.

Axel could see the strain in his jaw as he did. He tugged again and saw a similar reaction as the boxers slid down considerably - this time, Roxas let loose a whine, squirming anxiously beneath Axel. Conceding, Axel took hold of the top of the article of clothing and pulled them down the rest of the way. It wasn't that big of a deal - well, Axel had _met_ Roxas while he was naked - but Roxas still inhaled sharply and Axel's mouth still watered.

Roxas' size didn't really surprise Axel - he wasn't thick, but had some length and well… Axel was embarrassed to find the words "cute" and "adorable" coming to mind, even now. A month ago, the thought of another man's penis wasn't exactly something Axel was fond of, let alone something he would ever dream of calling _cute_. But this was Roxas.

And everything about Roxas was cute.

Plus, he was already half-hard, and that alone pushed aside any possible qualms Axel might have had about the fact that before him was a _dick _and not the soft folds he was accustomed to. With a soft smile, he stroked the side of it thoughtfully, listening to the catch in Roxas' breathing and the beautiful little moan he released a moment later. Teasing the head with his fingers, Axel glanced up at Roxas and raised an eyebrow - not that the blonde saw, considered his head was tossed back.

"Has anyone ever touched you here, Roxas?" Axel breathed, a part of him afraid to hear the answer - but somehow he already knew.

Because when Roxas managed to lock those hazy blue eyes on his and shake his head weakly, Axel felt more triumphant than any other time in his life he could remember. With this newfound pride, he boldly wrapped his fingers around Roxas' shaft and squeezed. Roxas' mouth immediately fell open with a light cry, eyes widening desperately. Axel stroked slowly, up and down, feeling it harden in his grasp as the seconds passed, fondling the head every so often. It didn't take long for Roxas to became restless and the delicious mewling became louder and sweeter and freer. The pleasure seemed to be driving all the first-time nerves right out of him.

"Has anyone ever…" Axel paused, leaning forward to brush his lips against the tip - Roxas gasped. "Tasted it?"

"No," Roxas breathed shakily. He was trembling now - or again, Axel would say. It seemed to be the reflexive instinct for everything that happened to the boy. It was quite adorable, the way he shook so vulnerably.

"Good," Axel growled.

And then he took Roxas into his mouth.

* * *

**Cue evil laugh: MWAHAHAHA! D**

**...**

**It's okay. You're supposed to hate me. :) **

**AnimeCountDown**


	5. Ah, The Things One Can't Describe

The feeling of _waking up _happy never got old. It was sort of like watching the sun rise, letting your eyes soak in the slow-motion explosion of pastels, the slow unfurling of a fairy-colored painting. And it was kind of like eating baked-to-perfection brownies, of putting the thick rich chocolate in your mouth and groaning as it melted across your tongue and slipped easily down your throat, leaving you wanting more. And snow, yes, the feeling of a surprise snowfall early in the year and looking outside to see everything so surreally, mysteriously quiet, covered in a plushy quilt of untouched white. And thinking of it that way, it might as well have been like graduating, going on vacation, and winning the lottery, all melted together in one simply _good _emotion.

Yet, as consciousness touched Axel's mind, he felt none of these things.

The degree of bliss he experienced as the light beyond his eyelids lost its fuzzy dream-glow and he began to register the softness of skin against his - it was absolutely unlike anything he could ever come close to describing. Beneath him, the sheets felt like silken clouds, and he felt no desire to leave the comfort of his fluffy cavern nor leave the young male curled against him like a kitten. With a content hum, Axel stretched lightly, body shuddering before wrapping around Roxas tightly, squeezing the little thing.

He let out an involuntary squeak, waking with a start and a gasp. Chuckling silently, Axel cracked open his eyes to gaze down at Roxas, who stared at him with wide, unreadable eyes. Humming again, low in the back of his throat, Axel shifted his head to press his lips onto Roxas', and though the boy hesitated a moment, he soon pressed back sweetly. Oh, so sweetly, with the way he arched right into Axel and folded his arms around his neck, drawing them close together.

Yet, as deliciously sensual as it was, Axel pulled away from the kiss with nothing but a glowing smile and warmth somewhere painfully deep in his chest. He didn't feel hot or hard - to be honest, last night had left Axel feeling immensely fulfilled. And not even Roxas, with his beautiful face and bare body against Axel's, could upset the purity of this afterglow, this perfect awakening.

Truth be told, though, the fact that just a few hours ago, Axel had had another guy's penis in his mouth…it was a little weird and kind of unnerving. Not so much he regretted it - oh _hell_ no - but the thought was still there and made his gut twist a little out of reflex. But even if it was new for him, he'd liked it in a way that didn't exactly match up to all the women he'd slept with. He'd never liked giving oral to a woman, so maybe he'd enjoyed pleasuring Roxas so much because it'd been so easy. All he did was imitate what he liked his girls to do and Roxas had been a golden mess of writhing bliss. It was the loudest he'd ever heard Roxas, and oh, remembering those lustful moans made Axel smile devilishly down at his conquest.

His mouth still tasted like him, too. Bittersweet. Sort of salty.

He kissed Roxas again, this time with a little more force, skidding his fingers up Roxas' back in approval when the boy caught on and returned the passion of the kiss with his own. It was sexual, Axel supposed, but not in a "hot and heavy" kind of way. It was sort of…almost like he was showing his gratitude, his thoughts about last night. And he was so unbelievably happy with that, in awe that he wasn't aching with need or rolling the boy over to fuck him right then.

He hadn't done _that_ last night after all. Roxas' orgasm…it seemed to have been his first, because good grief if the boy hadn't nearly passed out afterward - Axel was inwardly proud of himself for wiping the boy out. But seeing the hazed look in his eye, the taste of him on his tongue, and watching Roxas tiredly attempt to respond knocked all the fight right out of Axel.

So, to fix his hard-on, he'd begun to get himself off right then and there. Roxas had watched, mesmerized as Axel leaned away from him, head back, fist pumping along his shaft… And then little hands had covered his own, somehow pushing aside Axel's - and it was Roxas, like in so many of his fantasies, who finished him off with trembling, inexperienced hands.

Ah, it had been amazing.

He pulled away this time breathing a little harder than he had been before, licking at the shiny string of spit that had gathered between their lips. Roxas blushed and jerked away, as if embarrassed at Axel's tongue gliding so smoothly across his mouth, but it only made Axel laugh. And Roxas blushed more. Each action and reaction with so undoubtedly endearing, Roxas almost killed Axel with his sweetness.

With a quiet laugh and a purr, Axel nestled his forehead against Roxas', closing his eyes for a moment in contentment before looking right into him and murmuring happily, "I love you."

It took him a moment to realize what he said.

And he seemed to notice it the same moment Roxas did, because when Axel stilled and began blinking in shocked recognition, his mind registered the blonde's startled little jolt, as if he'd jumped even while lying down. They just stared at each other, neither really having anything to say. They both knew the others thoughts, and that was okay - they just allowed each other to mull over the idea…the words…the concept…

Axel forced the thought from his head - he'd given it a lot of consideration the past couple weeks and it still frightened him in a way that it shouldn't. But looking into Roxas' eyes, seeing not a look of fear or wariness, but silent acknowledgement…almost what seemed like…

"Breakfast," Axel said abruptly, dropping a quick kiss on Roxas' nose and swinging away from him with a grin. Caught off guard, Roxas shook his head with a snort that sounded sort of like a cat's sneeze and then sat up to watch him curiously. "Come on, Roxy. I have things to show you today."

As usual, Roxas blushed as Axel began to shimmy out of the sleep pants he'd worn to bed and had never taken off - he grimaced a little at the dried seed that soiled the garment. With a grin, he spun with his hands on his hips, facing Roxas stark naked. Roxas stared at moment, unable to help himself, it seemed, before turning a bright red and twisting his head away. When Axel tilted his head back and laughed loudly, he could only think one thing.

How he could get used to this.

* * *

Breakfast was waiting for them downstairs. Typically, for the past few weeks, Roxas would stay in Axel's bed until later in the day and Luxord would arrange his meals - but today was different. Today, there was an extra place set at the table and Axel led Roxas to his seat, holding the chair out to him with a grin. Roxas blushed at the gesture, but took the seat - Axel had a feeling his thankfulness for his father being mysteriously absent from the dining room was mutual.

They ate freely this morning, Axel teasing Roxas whenever he wasn't prying about his life, getting to know him in ways. He had Roxas tell him all about the orphanage - turns out, that's simply what it was, according to Roxas - and all the different friends there. There was one boy, Sora, that Roxas seemed to be particularly fond of. Axel could hear the affection in his voice as he spoke of how the older boy - just by a single day - had taken Roxas under his wing and shown him all the ropes. Axel didn't want to ask too many questions, regardless of how Roxas' stories aroused his curiosity and made him think of the paperwork he'd been collecting the day before. It was the most Roxas had ever spoken at a time.

In fact, the boy couldn't stop smiling and laughing. It was a radiant sight, as if the boy himself were glowing - with a whole array of delightful emotions. Seeing Roxas like this, so happy, was enough for Axel to seal his lips and just listen.

Until someone cleared his throat at the doorway.

Axel paused and leaned away from Roxas - he'd been leaning close out of interest, but he suddenly felt caught in the act, as if he'd been doing something wrong. Roxas, too, fell instantly quiet, a dark fear overtaking that smile Axel had worked so hard to draw out. They both turned to the entrance of the kitchen - and while Roxas whimpered involuntarily, averted his gaze to the floor and shrank like a little mouse - Axel straightened and nodded.

"Good morning, Father," he said, his words somewhere between bitter and overly pleasant.

"Axel," Xemnas replied curtly, something glinting like cold topaz in his eyes. They flitted to Roxas, who was still cowering, ashen and trembling, for only a moment of recognition before Xemnas crooked a finger at Axel, summoning him. "You said we would talk."

There was no room for argument - it wasn't even a request. He simply turned around and walked away. Even at twenty years old, Axel was well aware of the consequences he would suffer should he ignore his father's demands. With a determined sigh, he pressed a kiss to Roxas' forehead a moment before standing and following his father through the doorway.

Axel came into the foyer just in time to see Xemnas turning down the corridor flanking the stairway's left said, and Axel knew their destination: the office.

This wasn't like Axel's office or even the ones at headquarters - quite frankly, it was like nothing Axel could imagine, and that was saying a bit considering his upbringing. He'd never been allowed inside until he had begun to officially work for Xemnas, and even then it was a rare occurrence. Even now, Axel was thrown off balance by the stunning surreal qualities of the office.

Walking inside was almost liking stepping into an entirely different realm. The Heart manor had been standing for centuries, and this was one of the rooms that looked as though it had never been touched up or remodeled - it held no modern features, but not even time had dared place a finger on it. The walls were invisible, obscured by a symmetrical arrangement of ceiling-high bookshelves made of ebony and elaborately framed portraits of past men in the Heart family - looking at all the stern faces, Axel wondered if any of his ancestors had fallen in love with a man. The floor was soft red plush beneath his feet and a single broad chandelier scattered crystallized light throughout the entire room. Before him were two chairs facing an enormous desk made of the same material as the flanking bookshelves - it withheld perfectly categorized stacks of paper and manila envelopes, a state of the art computer, and an assortment of discs holding thousands of files. Beyond that, the back wall was entirely made of a window that looked out into a small fenced in garden, cut off from the rest of the Heart's land. Within the high walls of that small patio, a stone fountain carved of angels and bushes of hydrangeas and azaleas presided tranquilly in silence, undisturbed.

Xemnas strode inside the room with all the dominance and majesty of a king, tall and bulky and everything that Axel was not. Inside his office, he seemed to take on an even greater persona, more than simply the ruler of a great nation. He was a God, made of everything masculine and awe-inspiring. Axel adored his father in indefinable terms, and for reasons such as these. Watching him glide across the office, Axel himself stopped just before the desk, as he had always done when he entered this room.

"Axel, you know why I called you in," Xemnas began with a heavy sigh, pausing to consider the window for a moment before turning away in disinterest. Axel saw the look on his face, the scowl made up of concentration and concern as he came back, past Axel again, toward the bookshelves. Surprised, Axel turned to watch his father curiously. But it almost seemed as though Xemnas wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, the way he paced from one shelf to another, tracing his fingers across spines and wood. "I'm worried about this boy."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Axel replied, turning to stare blankly out the wide window. Frowning, he moved toward the window quietly, until he was just in front of it. It was free of smears and streaks, so remarkably transparent he couldn't even see his reflection. "I could see it in your face. Yesterday, I mean."

"It's just that…" There was a delay, as if Xemnas had lost his words, and then a frustrated sigh. "Do you really think it's such a good idea to get attached to this boy? It seems rather unorthodox."

"Everything I do for a living is unorthodox, Father," Axel scoffed, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. The result was a strained tone, both stoic and pained. "You had no problem with him when you figured it was just sex. Who cares if it's more than that?"

"Because this boy -"

"Roxas," Axel intervened sharply. Xemnas stuttered just a moment.

"What?" he questioned, sounding legitimately surprised.

"His name is Roxas, Dad," Axel replied, softer this time, trying not to be mad or defensive. That wasn't how one won with Xemnas. "And I don't know why you're worried. I mean… If this is about the Heart heir line…. I can still have a son when I'm older. But…for now, I just need some time."

After a moment, Xemnas said, very quietly, "Time for what, son?"

"I don't really know," Axel admitted, shaking his head as he finally turned to his father. "There's just something about him, Dad. I don't know what makes him so special, but he is, and I… I feel like I need him. I want him by my side. I like it when he's there. Just… I can't explain how I feel or why. I just know that whenever I see him, everything's perfect, and the thought of losing him makes me want to scream."

He had been talking fast, enough so that he was breathing hard by the time he was done, voice desperate. And Xemnas simply stared at him for a very long time. Finally, those glowing yellow eyes turned downward as he clasped his large hands behind his back. Moving forward, Xemnas came to stand beside Axel just in front of the window. He gazed out for a long moment before a soft smile suddenly broke out across his face. He glanced at Axel out of the corner of his eye.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Axel started.

He meant to say something in response. His mouth was open, the words in his mouth…but he didn't know what those words were and there was something lodged deep in his throat keeping them from escaping. He choked, unable to speak or think… That smile on his father's face was enough to shut him up - Xemnas' laugh got Axel's mouth to close.

"Calm down, Axel," Xemnas said, moving a hand as if to run it through his hair, slicked back clean and straight, but he let his hand drop before it made contact with his head. "There's no need to appear so shocked. There is no use in denying it and you don't have to excuse yourself of it."

"But he's a…" Axel trailed off, still too shocked at that smile on his father's face. That smile he had grown accustomed to seeing when he was younger - regardless of how rare - always hit him a particular way. It made him feel young and like he'd done something amusing - amusing, but _right_.

"Boy?" Xemnas chuckled with a bobbing nod. He then looked at Axel with a more serious expression, eyes distant and nostalgic. "You know. When I first met your mother, she told me something that I've never been able to forget. That love goes beyond appearances. It is everything the books and movies make it out to be, when it's pure and true. It comes from a part of you that you cannot describe and fills with sensations no words can explain. Love _is _irrevocable and unconditional, Axel. I know you. I know you love women, what they can do for you. So if you, of all the young men I know, love this boy enough to defend him as you do and worry so much for him…I know that it is a love I cannot refuse or deny or ignore. If you love him… I will be patient and wait for it to subside."

"What if it doesn't?" Axel felt as though it was a stupid thing to ask - he was being handed a "get out of jail free" card and was still questioning his father. But Xemnas only smiled softly and shook his head.

"My son, whether it subsides or not, enjoy the moment as long as it lasts," Xemnas chuckled, putting a hand on Axel's head affectionately. "Some problems are best left not worried over until it can no longer be ignored. If this boy… No. If _Roxas_ is still a part of your life in ten years, then maybe we'll have to start thinking about alternative options. Letting the Heart line die is not something I intend on letting happen."

"Of course not," Axel replied with a smile that reflected not a fraction of the surge of happiness he felt overtake him.

Ah, if only words could describe.

* * *

With Xemnas' blessing, everything seemed to take off. Days passed typically, but with newfound motivation and energy. Business began to run smoother than ever somehow thanks to Axel's skill and the new partnership with Riku. The guy had some good ideas, and he was always on the same page as Axel. Between the four - Xemnas, Saix, Axel, and Riku - they were hatching plans left and right, marking territory along the way and covering up their trail for none but customers to find.

Better than good business, though, Axel found himself relishing in the company of his beloved Roxas.

As time went on, they were allowed to spend more and more of the day together, reaching far into lovely evenings of various degrees of bliss. In some fashion or another, they seemed to have developed a pattern about each other. In the day, when Axel had to work, Roxas began to keep company more often with the ladies of Axel's personal harem - a harem unused and forgotten. But still, Kairi and Namine and the others were sweet girls and enveloped Roxas with plenty of maternal gushing that fulfilled any past dreams of motherhood they might have had. Axel left earlier in the day now, since he could give any leftover work to Riku, who always accepted it without complaint - only that quirky little smile of his and a incline of his head.

And then, if there was still enough light, they would take to the gardens, he and Roxas. Yes, the blonde was particularly fond of exploring the hedged mazes, the numerous patios and clearings and the winding paths set with cobblestone and flowers. No amount of the carefully attended to masterpiece could ever bore Roxas, and Axel found they would spend hours wandering, memorizing, choosing favorite routes and sitting on the edge of one fountain or another. Until the night fell upon them, whether to light their word into enchantment with the strings of light along the pathways or to conceal their kisses - not that it mattered. In the gardens, in his home, Axel had nothing to hide.

Out of home, too, Axel felt bolder. With glee, he introduced Roxas to the other forms of luxury money and fame permitted. While avoiding the press his father often attracted, Axel made a habit of taking Roxas out to eat at a variety of restaurants, all five-star and classy, expensive to say in the least. These restaurants always offered more personal and private accommodations that provided plenty of opportunity for teasing and flirting, fleeting kisses or heavy ones. It was an amusing thing, too, teaching Roxas proper formal etiquette - something he was furiously and adorably intent on learning correctly.

There were sights Roxas had never even heard of as well. Somehow, he'd failed to learn of the Empire State Building or the Statue of Liberty as a child - his education was more than lacking. Aside from fine English, it seemed as though Roxas had never had an ounce of good education in his life, especially in terms of history. Axel went about sharing all the secrets of New York City, delving into America's past life, the Heart's ancestry, European history - anything that would fascinate the boy, and oh did he express the interest. As Axel rambled on and on - feeling boring and tedious as he did - he needed only look down a moment to catch a glimpse of those blue, in-awe orbs and know that Roxas indeed was listening, and with all the will a single soul could have.

And, oh Lord, the nights.

Nightfall took on an entire new meaning for Axel. Whether they arrived home late or slipped in from the gardens come dusk, something awaited Axel within the bedroom. Things he could not describe with human words, things that no man could ever possibly deserve. He began to learn and memorize and discover - all the little things that made Roxas who he was.

"Ah… _Ah!_"

Axel shuddered, still not fully capable of understanding how such light touches could now arouse such heated sounds from the boy. As if aware of his volume, the blonde bit fiercely down on his lip, staring up at Axel with wide eyes, cheeks flushing. Smirking, the redhead bent down and nipped at Roxas' lips himself, successfully detaching the boy's teeth.

"Don't do that, precious," Axel murmured, feeling the heat in Roxas' face grow immensely. Chuckling, he pressed his mouth, open and inviting, to Roxas' while he, again, brushed his fingers across the hardness below him. Upon hearing Roxas' gentle moan, quieter maybe, but ten times more arousing, Axel groaned. "Dear me, little one…I love you too damn much."

Roxas stared at him with panicked eyes - as usual. It happened every time Axel said those mysterious magic words, and while he had come to expect it, the heir still anticipated the day Roxas could do more than stammer in fear. Out of his adoration - for Roxas, at least, Axel could be a patient and selfless man - Axel cupped Roxas and gripped hard through his boxers, washing away any thoughts of promised love out of Roxas' mind. He threw his head back with a startled cry, loud and unabashed it seemed, despite his blush - then again, that could have been the heat.

But the more Axel stroked and squeezed, the more desperate Roxas became, squirming and clutching at Axel as if he was dying. The way he moaned and trembled, latching onto Axel's neck as he came close to the edge and bit - and_ hard_, too, little bugger - had Axel nearly coming himself. Clenching his jaw as Roxas sank his teeth in, Axel found himself gasping, on the brink of satisfaction. But Roxas, having cried out deeply against Axel's neck, had already exceeded his limit, was falling back into the plush cradle of Axel's bed, breath still hard and erratic. Axel could never get tired of that hazed over expression of lust, of love - whether Roxas could say it or not, Axel always saw it.

Axel was used to finishing himself off - very rarely did Roxas have the strength or courage to jerk Axel off for him - and as a man in love, Axel was always content with that. He didn't want to force Roxas to do anything, never wanted to pressure him. But tonight, as he slipped his hand within his own night pants, something seemed to take over Roxas. With a look of newfound determination, the blonde shoved Axel over, much to the redhead's surprise.

With a startled yelp, he fell onto his back to find Roxas already straddling him, fingers curled around his wrists as if he could _actually_ pin Axel if he'd wanted to. With a frown, the boy bent toward his neck and lapped at the wound he'd made earlier, deliberate and precise and so damn sexy as he did it, he caressed the mark - which Axel had only noticed then was bleeding - until it was clean and wet.

And then he was shifting downward, downward…further, further… He paused for nothing, not to kiss or lick or any of the cliché, sweet things one normally did. But it seemed as though Roxas was hurrying, as if he had to do what he was so hell-bent on doing before he lost the will and nerve. Before Axel could protest, Roxas was already peeling away the garments blocking Axel's erection, eyes widening only a fraction at the challenge before him. Axel laced his fingers through Roxas' hair and tugged affectionately - blue eyes met his.

"Roxas, you don't have to," he gasped, having lost breath just from Roxas' ministrations thus far - little blue-eyed blondes crawling all over him tended to get the best of him. But Roxas was having none of that.

He took Axel's cock in both hands firmly, enough to make Axel swear loudly, and then proceeded to shove it as far down his throat as he could possibly manage. Axel couldn't help but yell out as Roxas' tongue flicked over his tip and his fingers caressed his base, where his lips couldn't reach.

He came when he touched the back of Roxas' throat.

"_Roxas_!" It couldn't be helped, the instinctive cry that yanked itself from Axel's throat as he felt his seed spurt forward, right down his lover's throat.

And damn, if the boy didn't swallow every bit of it, too. Very carefully and gently - almost politely for lack of a better word - Roxas discarded Axel's limp member from his mouth and then, _licking his lips, _crawled his way back up Axel's body and dropped a kiss right onto the redhead. Surprised, Axel hardly had the time to respond before Roxas was lifting his head and staring down at him expectantly. All Axel could do was stare, for a time, but he eventually found words, as insufficient as they were, and spoke them in the most blissful of dazes.

"I love you."

* * *

**Sorry, loyal AxelXRoxas lovers. :/ Chapters may be coming later and later. I have lotsa homework, SAT prep, college, and blahblahblah. Stupid stuff I wish I could put on pause so my brain can spit out some good plot stuffs - which I promise will begin to unravel in the next few chapters. Maybe the next one. **

**Which reminds me. I must ask this of all of you, and I beg you respond. PAY ATTENTION TO THIS! - I neeeeed to knoooow what you all think of the Roxas in this story dressed as a girl. o.O On one hand, I'd like to experiment with the idea, but on the other, some of you don't like that, and it may not be appropriate for this particular story. I only ask my readers to decide when I get super torn - I've only done it one other time, in The Choices We Make - so this is important. Life-altering. Answer it. In your delicious review, of course. Don't disappoint me. Because I really do appreciate the nice, lengthy reviews some of you take the time to write. I really, really, really do. They make my day and make me keep writing. :) **

**AnimeCountDown**


	6. Do You Know Why?

"So this Roxas is pretty important, huh?"

Sheets of rain pattered against the window, the sound faint and calming, soothing Axel's mind through the tedious process of his latest project. The rest of the building had nearly packed up, and though Axel had finished his business work, he'd finally had the last break-through to finding Roxas' old home - or so he was hoping. Taking only what Roxas remembered about the city he'd grown up in, it had taken weeks to track down any trace of the orphanage in Rochester for young boys. Now, though, Axel felt so close, as if all his searching was coming to a monumental close. Clicking and scrolling through one link to another, Axel hardly gave Riku any attention at all when he responded automatically.

"To me, yes, he is," was his reply, quiet and distracted. On the other side of the office, fiddling with the blinds, Riku grunted in acknowledgement.

They lapsed into silence again, Axel typing furiously and scribbling names and connections when they repeated themselves. It was still a mystery as to how Roxas had ended up a Heart sex slave, and the blonde could hardly remember a thing from before the auction.

"Why?" Riku suddenly asked, so abruptly and boldly, Axel turned to him with a silent stare. Hastily, Riku tacked on, "If I may…sir…"

At first, Axel wasn't sure how to respond. On one hand, Riku had been unswervingly dedicated the past few weeks, doing everything he had promised by staying at Axel's side and working hard. Then again, Axel still thought of Riku as a sort of stranger, a clingy employee eager to please at best. To be honest, Axel didn't really feel like talking to Riku, or anyone else actually, about Roxas.

"He simply is, Riku," he settled imitating the tone his father would always use to firmly hint "we're done."

Riku said something else, but Axel was focusing on the new website that had flared to life on his screen. It was a sort of homepage, neatly and professionally designed for the business it displayed in letters across the top: "Destiny Orphanage." Below the title was a clear head-on image of a red brick building maybe five stories tall, squeezed between two other apartments of similar shape. Curling black iron ran up the steps as handrails and shot across each windowsill. Vines poked out of cracks in the sidewalk before it, crawling up the stone and grasping at the large black door at the head of the stairs.

"That's it!" he exclaimed with a laugh, grinning like a madman and moving to explore the page.

Beneath the picture was an introduction and a short explanation as to the purpose of the orphanage, accompanied by a column of blue links to the right labeled as "About Us" and "Contact Us" and "Meet the Kids" among other generic things. Axel quickly jotted down the address of the orphanage before clicking on a link that directed him to a page dedicated to the children living in the orphanage. Here, in alphabetical order, it listed every child, a short bio, a picture, and a link for more information if you were interested in adopting. A quick scan showed that Roxas was not included in that list, but Axel's hopes soared once again when he saw a link depicted as "Former Children of the Home."

Clicking on it, he discovered a number of children, all who had presumably been adopted, faces smiling and happy. Determined, he scrolled through the lists until he arrived at the "R's" and then…

There. A picture of Roxas outside, probably in a park or someone's garden, smiling up the camera so beautifully it made Axel's heart ache. He looked younger in this picture, carefree and innocent, not so haunted and mature as he seemed now - despite all his shyness of course. His eyes were large and shining, reflecting the sun's light, and his smile was uninhibited by any worries in the word. Ah, it was a stunning picture.

"Axel!" Riku shouted, slamming his hands down on to the desk with all his might, face flushed and veins bulging.

Shocked, Axel stared up at Riku, speechless and disbelieving at the young man's outburst. There was a gap of silence, cutting the air into pieces so small Axel could hardly feel them. Very slowly, he stood, bracing his body forward over the desk until his face was dangerously close to Riku's. He could feel the other's breath, uneven against his mouth.

"Excuse me?" he hissed, voice so low he felt he was whispering - the calm before the storm. He saw Riku swallow, eyes flickering downward a moment before meeting Axel's again.

"I am sorry, sir," he relented, his words trembling now despite his earlier brash confidence. "I merely care for your well-being. It does not seem to be a good idea for you, considering… Well. Isn't it obvious, sir?"

"What a shame," Axel retorted, eyes narrowing darkly. "I didn't take you to be homophobic, Riku."

"No! No, sir!" Riku stammered, not backing away, but beginning to cower in Axel's shadow. "I'm not at all! I'm simply worried for the sake of your family's name! I don't want you to regret any mistakes this could bring!"

Axel stared, both confused and in wonder - and pissed. Riku truly seemed frightened, eyes now submissive and downcast, head bowed. Yet he still spoke as if Axel had given him permission to. Repressing a sigh, Axel straightened, arms folded and chin up.

"Your concern is appreciated, Riku," Axel said stiffly, deciding that being ticked off would be better in the long run than being lenient with him. "But when I feel I require personal advice, I will be likely to ask Luxord or my father. I'm sorry you expected us to be close right from the start, but I don't care to share my life with you. If I ever change my mind, I'll be sure to let you know."

"But sir!" Riku gasped, looking as if Axel had smacked him right across the face. "I have consecrated my life to you! For years -"

"And I appreciate your loyalty," Axel cut him short with a withering look. "But it does not make your opinion worth anything to me. Maybe in a decade or so -"

"You don't understand!" Riku growled, jerking backward with a furious tremble.

"Do not interrupt me!" Axel yelled, watching Riku flinch at his thunderous demand. "I believe you are in need of a vacation, Riku. You are dismissed. Return to Saix's teachings until you are fit to assist me properly."

"Sir…" Riku breathed, fists clenched and voice shaking.

"Don't you dare argue with me again," Axel bit sharply, taking his seat and turning his attention back to his computer. "I gave you a command, now obey it, or I'd never care to see your face again."

It seemed to take a while for his words to sink in, or maybe Riku was hoping Axel would look up from his work to see whatever sort of face he was making - as if it would possibly make a difference. Finally, though, Axel saw in his peripheral vision Riku turned and walk to the door.

He heard it slam.

* * *

The argument with Riku was easy to forget once Axel got home and found Roxas waiting for him out back in the gardens. It had stopped raining, the sky clearing up and sending a misty light upon the lingering raindrops that made everything shimmer ethereally. Sitting on an intricately decorated stone bench by a cluster of red and white rose bushes, Roxas could really flaunt his beauty without trying, the way the sun made his hair gleam golden and his eyes glitter like blue diamonds, the world around him shining with leftover rain. Today he wore a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a good clean pair of khakis. It was such a different sight to see him out in the open, not riddling with chains in his bedroom. As soon as Roxas realized Axel was approaching, he turned up his head and grinned, just like in the picture on the website. Oh, how that smile made Axel want to die.

He jumped up from the bench and rushed to Axel's side, eyes so excited it surprised the redhead. But Roxas was grabbing his hand and pulling him eagerly to where he had been sitting before. Once Axel had successfully been forced onto the bench, Roxas plopped down beside him, reached behind them and pulled one of the thorny branches into view.

"Look!" Roxas exclaimed softly, pointing happily at the underside of the branch. Axel took a good look at it, laughing when he saw the little black thing dangling from one of the thorns, twitching jerkily. "It's coming out!"

"Yes, it is," Axel said softly, more preoccupied with staring at Roxas than the chrysalis currently awakening from its sleep. When Roxas noticed, he blushed furiously and glared at Axel determinedly.

"Watch it!" Roxas insisted, gesturing to the squirming little bug. With a roll of his eyes, Axel obeyed.

They both watched, Roxas mesmerized and Axel sort of interested, as the shapeless black blob wormed its way out of the casing that now proved to be translucent. It twitched and wiggled until two thin legs unfurled and clung to the outside of the shell. With strength not visible in its frail body, it pulled the rest of its body free and skittered up the now empty chrysalis to the branch, damp dark wings trailing limply behind it. Once it was on the thorny branch, it paused, seemed to consider its awestruck audience a moment with its beady eyes, and then continued its proud scuttling march up the nearest rose blossom. There, it waited again, head cocking to one side and then the other, fuzzy feelers probing the air curiously.

And then, as if letting out a deep, breathy sigh of relief, the black blob that had been nothing but an ugly small mass until then popped open with such an abrupt flash of glimmering violet and blue and green, Roxas gasped. It shimmered the way oil did, as if coated in a web of glossy multi-colored paint. Like raven's feathers dipped in dye the color of forest green pines. The bottom tips of its wings were almost pointed, but tattered, too, along the edge, reminding Axel of the hem of an old cloak or perhaps ribbons of splattered paint.

Inspired, Axel lifted his hands to the butterfly, who tilted its head at him reproachfully. Roxas made a small sound of protest as Axel's long fingers closed around the butterfly, who remained still until it was completely shut in the dark. It fluttered a moment, unseen in the cavern of Axel's hand. It was as light as a feather's touch. Smiling, he held his hands out to Roxas and opened them slowly. There, at the tip of his finger perched the magnificent little creature. Beautiful and bold, it looked Roxas dead in the eye and gave its wings a little shake that seemed to show off the dazzling display of colors, as if it knew what a masterpiece it was.

Then, with another dignified shudder of its wings, it took off into the air, wings at hyper speed as it lifted itself up and then sailed away. Roxas stared after it, with such a pleasure that Axel could not understand. Breaking into a grin, he grabbed Roxas without warning, laughing when the boy squeaked and allowed himself to be pulled helplessly into Axel's lap.

Over his initial surprise, Roxas burst into a fit of boyish giggles, blushing wildly as Axel set about kissing every place he could find. His neck, cheeks, chin, forehead - everywhere was subject to punishment under Axel's mouth. Of course, Roxas did little to stop it aside from the way he would occasionally push away Axel's face with his palm, the gestures always half-hearted and playful, always accompanied by a swift kiss that said, "You know I'm kidding."

Sitting there together in the garden, Roxas smiling like that, so contentedly in his lap…Axel was happy.

It had been a long while since Axel had felt so blissfully content. He could sit, watch the sinking sun melt into a pool of liquid gold spilling across the horizon, the darkness of night creeping across the sky from the east and throwing a handful of stars amidst whispers of violent clouds. He could watch the shadows in the courtyard stretch and elongate, listen to the rustling of crickets, his own personal choir, that awakened at dusk and began to tune their soulful instruments for the night's concert.

"You know, I have a huge thing for blue eyes," Axel murmured, letting his head fall against Roxas with a content sigh, the little blonde snuggling against him. "I think it's my weakness."

"I noticed," Roxas giggled, leaning back to look up at him. The sun, halfway set, made his eyes look like blue fire.

"Do you know why?" Axel hummed, dropping his head down to brush his lips against the tip of his nose, more serious now than before. Roxas closed his eyes at the touch, opened them when Axel moved away.

"Why?" he asked, eyes flashing and curious, illuminant even as the light in the sky continued to fade. Axel supposed Roxas was expecting something clever or perverted, or maybe even sweet.

"Because…well, at least I think this it's because…" Axel sighed, smiling grimly down at Roxas, stroking his hair and fiddling with his fingers. "It's the only real thing I remember about my mom."

There was a pause. Axel felt him, holding his breath in his little lungs, could feel those eyes on his, wide and wondering. He was used to these awkward moments and had gotten to the point where he couldn't actually find them awkward anymore. So, he allowed the surprise to float through Roxas and instead focused his gaze on the sunset. The world around them was becoming steadily darker, a chill that had little to do with the temperature of the night.

"Did she die?" Roxas suddenly asked, surprising Axel. He turned to see him staring, not wide-eyed or hesitant, but looking genuinely curious and not quite sympathetic. Roxas wrapped his little arms around Axel and leaned his head back upon Axel's shoulder. "Mine's dead, too."

It was a moment Axel couldn't describe. It was right out of a movie, a book maybe. All he knew was that he wanted to rest his head against Roxas', hold the boy close, and let the tears fall.

And he did.

"I guess she lived until I was around five," Axel said, playing with Roxas' hand as they walked back through the gardens in the dark. During parties and grand events, the gardens would be illuminated by brilliant white lights winding about bushes and fountains and pillars - tonight, there was only the moon. "Got sick or something. She had red hair like me…but it's her eyes I remember."

"I bet she was beautiful," Roxas mused, sounding strangely distant, and yet Axel still felt ever more close to him.

"She was," Axel confirmed with a nod. He swung their hands absentmindedly, smiling when Roxas giggled. "I've seen pictures of her. She could have been a model, but Dad said she was short. Tiny. Like you. I bet yours was gorgeous, too. Just look at you."

`"I don't know," Roxas thought, blushing at the compliment and smiling fondly. "I lived with her until I was about…nine, I think. She might have been pretty before she wasted away."

"Do you miss her?" Axel asked, feeling his heart break for the boy. They stopped at the top of the patio steps and Axel turned to Roxas, watching the light illuminate his eyes. He was tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Not really," he admitted with what may have been a disappointed frown had it not been for the dismissive shrug that followed. "It was better after she died. I had a real home after that. I had food every day and a bath. Clothes. And a family. That was the best part."

"So you miss _them_, then?" Axel choked, trying not to let Roxas hear his hurt. The jealousy showed, though, and Axel knew Roxas was aware how he felt. "Your family, I mean. Your…master."

His mouth was dry despite himself, and as he licked his lips reflexively, he realized how hard he was gripping Roxas' hand. Trying to loosen up, he met Roxas' saddened gaze.

"Well…yes, I do," he said, glancing down almost guiltily. "I mean…I miss the warmth and some of my friends. But it got different in the last year. Or maybe it didn't and it was always like that - I just started noticing how it really was… I just…I don't know. A part of me is curious as to what happened, why he sent me away…"

Axel went to say something, to ask a hundred questions - but Roxas was kissing him and Axel forgot everything. Roxas had to stand on his toes in order to reach his mouth, but it helped when he grabbed Axel's neck and pulled him down to him.

"But the other part of me," Roxas breathed, just barely pulling away. "Is so happy here. Why would I want to ruin this?"

He seemed he wanted to say more, but he couldn't because his voice cracked and cut of without warning. His mouth wavered, open but mute, and Axel found himself spinning, swept away by Roxas' unspoken words.

"I want you to stay with me," Axel gasped, realizing he'd been holding his breath. "You are more to me than I ever thought you would be. Roxas…I said it once before…and as much as I meant it then, I say it now with ten times the passion: I love you. I do. I really love you, even if I can't understand it or control it. And if you need something, I will provide it for you. I will give you whatever you need, whatever you want, Roxas. And if that happens to be your past… I can take you there. If you want… I found your home, Roxas… I can…take you to it…"

Roxas was releasing him, slipping down from his neck, brow furrowing in a mixture of…confusion, was it? And resentment maybe? Was he angry? Axel bit his lip hard and turned his head to the side, incapable of looking into those blue eyes he couldn't read. He was hoping it would be one of those moments when he felt everything dropping around him and Roxas would find the way to just lift him right up. It seemed he had grown accustomed to the way Roxas could so readily pull him out of the darkness, assure him that he had done nothing wrong, tell him nothing ever really mattered.

But tonight, as Axel craved for Roxas' sweet forgiveness, he did not receive it. When he looked back down at Roxas, Axel discovered that the boy was lost in his own terrible thoughts. He was staring off into the night, that look on his face that Axel couldn't describe. He looked so torn up it nearly strangled Axel.

"Roxas…?" Axel whispered, raising his hand to brush the back of his fingers across the blonde's cheek gently. He didn't blush or shudder, simply turned his head and looked up at him with eyes both huge and full of longing. "You want to go, don't you?"

It was a terrible thing to watch him nod.

* * *

**Heheh... Yeeeeah. So, turns out, this chapter has been done for, mmmmmm, weeks? XD However! I do have a super good excuse for not posting. You see, I was coming home from my vocal ensemble concert three weeks ago today and, well, when I was turning into my driveway (which is conveniently located on the highway) some idiot rearended me going about 60 mph. Sooo, my car was totaled (had an '03 Grand Prix and the entire trunk is currently nonexistent) and I had to spend a good two weeks recovering from the blow. Thankfully, since I was turning the wheel, my super strong muscles around my shoulder blades were flexing and prevented any possible bone damage (which was very possible, the doctors said, since she hit me so hard). I got some bad whiplash and terrible back pain. Spent my days missing work and playing Pokemon Black (which I recommend to all). Plus, I had a lot of make-up work and all that junk. Oh, and I've been looking for another car. So yeah, I've been kind of busy and sort of forgot to edit and post this chapter. Oopsy. XD Sorry! **

**Anyway, I'm back in my mojo, I think, and I have the next couple chapters sketched out (I did some planning and lotsa writing in my newly acquired free time, too) so the next chapter should be all nicely worked out within the next week if nothing too exciting happens. I've discovered newfound inspiration in one of my new best friends, so my juices are flowing better lately. Lot of encouragement from her. :) I'd send a shout out to her, but she doesn't like Yaoi too much. x) **

**Anywhoooo, just tell me what you like. I know this chapter is short, but ending it anywhere else or dragging it out would have been stupid, so the next chapter should be arriving shortly. Patience is good, my dear lovelies. I hope you like. And I have decided against making Roxas cross-dress in this story. However, I would still like to experiment and would like to write maybe a quicky (a oneshot) with the concept as a general concept. So send me some ideas! And don't forget to review on the story! I need to know what you guys like! I means the world to me. And as for those of you giving me nice juicy reviews, I love you SOOOOO much. I personally respond to each of you just so you know how much you are loved. ^_^**

**AnimeCountDown**


	7. Into Dust

Axel decided on the official business vehicle for the trip to Rochester. It was custom-made, specifically designed for the needs of a traveling Heart businessman. It was compact and four-door, had the fierce look of a Lexus mixed with the subtle design of a Dodge combined with the striking nature of the Chrysler. It was professionally black, the windows tinted dangerously to complete darkness, the rims gleaming and silver. The front and back seats were divided by an electronically controlled, sound-proof black glass sheet that provided optimum privacy between the driver and owner. The seats were bound in leather, an assortment of modern technology at the press of a button. The ride to Rochester from New York City would take nearly six hours, so Axel preferred they ride in as much comfort as possible.

Of course, considering the circumstances, Axel supposed that comfort shouldn't really have been at the top of his priorities. But still, he liked to make a difference for Roxas, a young boy who had grown up with nothing, and these sorts of things always enraptured his interest. They sent him into a world of awe and disbelief. Anything that gleamed, anything that glittered, made a difference to Roxas.

What was mundane to Axel was surreal to Roxas. Axel had lived with money all his life, had been handed all his dreams and wishes and desires - even the slightest of requests uttered from the time he could speak were fulfilled by an entire team of people specifically trained to ensure his youthful happiness. Others would call him spoiled, and Axel supposed they were right to an extent. He didn't know what it was like to be told no - ever. He lived with luxury because it was the only way he knew how. As a young adult, Axel now knew the difference between right and wrong, what he needed and what he wanted. He did his work, just like his father, and his father's father, and so on. The Heart fortune was not the only thing to have been passed down: their work ethic, too, was in their blood.

But despite the work Axel did on a regular basis, he could not say he knew the feeling of having nothing. There was no need for him to continue working unless he wanted more income; the interest alone from the money Xemnas and his ancestors had acquired was enough to provide for hundreds of comfortable homes.

People like Roxas did not have that choice.

They hardly had any.

The fear of eviction, of starvation, of no purpose or reason for living. Axel did not know that. He knew not loneliness or unhappiness, could not fathom a growling stomach or an empty home. On some levels, Roxas would always be unreachable - a boy from a distant, far-away world. A world they were now traveling to, in search of those who could touch this side of Roxas. Who could relate to him and understand. Who could know and feel what Axel would never be able to.

The sky, at least, was bright when Axel stepped outside. A good omen, possibly, or so his wishful thinking allowed him to hope. The trip was thoroughly arranged, and everything was set in place - for the first time, Axel had no idea how this encounter would end. It scared the shit out of him.

Roxas shuffled past him, not quite empty or hollow, but in that state of silent shock he'd been in since Axel told him about the orphanage. He was in his own world, that place Axel could not dare touch - could not even look upon in longing. Even when Axel opened the back door for Roxas, the boy didn't even blink an eye. He crawled right in, plopped down on the far right seat, staring down at the restless hands twitching in his lap. Axel sighed but followed and got himself situated, stretching out his legs as the driver shut the door behind him. He looked at Roxas directly, willing the blonde to turn to him.

"Your seatbelt, Roxas," he said gently. To be honest, Axel had gone most of his life ignoring vehicle safety procedures. His drivers were trained in more ways than one and the seat belt was such a constraining device - it just wasn't worth it. But Roxas? Roxas was worth everything. "Roxas?"

There was still no response. It was almost as if Roxas couldn't even hear him. Sighing, Axel reached across the seat to grab the seatbelt by Roxas' head just as the driver started the engine. He yanked it around and fastened it himself, and saw that when he looked up, blue eyes were watching him.

Watching him as he sat back in his seat. As he put on his own seat belt. As the car began to pull out of the estate.

"You don't have to do this," Roxas suddenly said, and for a moment, Axel's hope reared its head. "Come with me, I mean. I know you don't want to."

"Who would try to bring you back then?" Axel chuckled weakly, reaching over to squeeze Roxas' knee, half joking and half hoping for reassurance.

But Roxas only looked back to his lap, and didn't answer.

Silence had never been more agonizing. Axel didn't really know what to do with it for the full six hours, and so it was spent sitting awkwardly and uncomfortably. Aside from some honking and the healthy purr of the engine, there was virtually no noise. It gave Axel a lot of time to contemplate what was happening, and whether or not he was really okay with it. Probably too much time.

He kept trying to tell himself: it didn't matter if he was okay with it. This was for Roxas. Not Axel. Roxas had a family he needed, a home he needed. Axel still had to remind himself that Roxas, sold and bought or not, was not his, not a piece of property.

In fact, nobody was. What kind of life was this the Heart family led? Take people and brand them as no more than a dollar sign? A contract? The women on the auction board were never truly willing. They were desperate and lost of all hope. They had nowhere left to turn when they signed their life away on a piece of paper that labeled them as another man's property. Kairi, Namine, Xion… Axel's women had gotten a taste of sheer luck that their life had become so fair. Not every man associated with Axel's father treated his women so humanely. To some, "slave" truly was the only befitting term.

The blackmarket was one thing, with all its illegal stock and foreign trade and drugs. But people were never something to be auctioned off. Like animals. How had any of this come to be?

Because the world was full of the cruel and unkind, of course. Axel knew that already. It was his original excuse for not setting Roxas free the moment he realized how timid and frightened he was. Some people simply sucked. Were evil. Enjoyed others pain and put themselves above the rest of the world. People from all sorts of backgrounds and pasts who, in some way or another, felt themselves entitled to a more fortunate life than others. Entitled to different rights and luxuries and respect.

It was the way Axel had been raised, the only way he'd ever known. And now…the more he contemplated it, the sicker he became. With his family. With his profession. With himself.

And it was as he thought on this, long and hard, that they entered Rochester, much without him realizing until the car slid against the curb and the engine died. Out the window, Axel saw the same building featured on the website. It was the exact same picture. And he heard Roxas' breath quicken. He knew Roxas by now, could see and hear and recognize everything he did, subconscious and aware. This was it.

He had sort of expected Roxas to jump out and haul ass to the door. Instead, he sat, staring with a terrible kind of longing at that building, petrified. Sighing, Axel leaned forward, placing a hand on Roxas' cheek to turn the boy toward him, avert his eyes from that place Axel was beginning to despise so heavily.

"It's okay, Roxas," he assured, trying not to be swept away by the blueness of his eyes. "I'll be right there with you."

Roxas didn't reply, merely stared at him with some sort of expression that included both fear and hope, happiness and sorrow. Very carefully, Roxas nodded, as if making up his mind, that yes, he wanted Axel with him. Axel smiled at him, kissed him briefly, and then climbed out of the car. He turned and held out his hand to Roxas, who didn't hesitate to take it. He wobbled a bit as he stepped onto the sidewalk, but Axel held him until he steadied, nodded, and turned to the orphanage.

Still with a hand pressed to the small of Roxas' back, Axel led the blonde up the stairs. Before Roxas could turn away, Axel rapped his knuckles loudly against the ominous black door. The noise seemed to make Roxas flinch, but he didn't duck away. This was it. He was where he had been longing to be for months. There was no way Roxas would ever turn back now. After a long moment, the door swung open.

"Hello, can I -" he broke off at Roxas' gasp, both of them looking shocked beyond words. Finally, the boy at the door closed his mouth before saying, "Rox?"

Without answering, Roxas released a squeakish cry of joy before flinging himself at the other boy. Not missing a beat, the brunette caught Roxas around the waist, embracing him tightly and buying his face into his neck. Roxas had his arms around the guy's neck, and Axel couldn't even see his face, pressed so fiercely into the other's chest.

Axel looked on, not sure how to let himself feel about the scene before him. His stomach was twisting, his throat tight and hot. He was so used to Roxas clinging to him like that, depending on him for everything and afraid to even make eye contact with anyone else. He felt a little light-headed.

He was good-looking, Axel noted. Though about Roxas' height, he was slightly taller and had a less feminine build. His hair was fluffy, too, but spread out and spiky, untamed and wild. Skin the color of creamed caramel and features that made him look friendly and trustworthy.

And his eyes were blue.

The same color as Roxas'.

Axel shifted uncomfortably, inwardly dying and wishing he'd never done this, never found the orphanage, never let Roxas know. But the little blonde was so happy - and shit, that kid was whispering in his ear. Axel had to bite his lip fiercely to keep from screaming with possessive anger.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" the brunette finally said, probably for Axel's sake, as he pulled away from Roxas' ear to hold him out and give him a thorough look. Axel twitched. He wanted to break those hands. "Gee, Roxas, you look great. Where have you been?"

"Oh, um, with Axel," Roxas said, his smile, Axel thought bitterly, more fantastic than he had ever seen it. He was glowing, those teary eyes turning to him lovingly. Guilt kicked him in the gut. "Sora, this is Axel. He's been…taking care of me. Axel, this is Sora."

"Ah, the famous Sora," Axel chuckled good-naturedly, inwardly cringing at Sora's protective, suspicious gaze. He would have extended a hand, but the way Sora recoiled a bit, almost pulling Roxas away from Axel, made him shove his trembling fists into his pockets. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Huh," Sora remarked, like he was debating on what to say. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"It wasn't a problem at all," Axel said pleasantly, giving his most convincing smile.

"Rox, you're not letting him hurt you, are you?" Sora suddenly inquired, squinting at Roxas, who - as Axel spluttered - burst into giggles.

"Sora, no! Of course not!" he exclaimed, then gave Axel one of those looks, the kind that was sweet and pretty and was becoming more frequent every day. "He…he would never hurt me."

"_Master would never hurt me."_

It was like a kick in the face.

As Roxas and Sora stood there laughing and chatting, filling each other in, still exclaiming over the joy of seeing each other again, Axel stood on the sidelines. Alone and awkward, he watched through eyes that felt like a TV screen. He felt so distant. Like he wasn't even there. Just watching. An audience. No longer participating.

He remembered the first time he had ever asked if this "Master" of Roxas' would ever hurt him. The reaction he had gotten had been pure horror at the thought. But when Sora asked if Axel… Roxas responded with laughter… Why?

Did it matter? Was he over thinking it? What was he supposed to think, then? Nothing? Something? Was he losing Roxas today? Leaving him here at the orphanage? Was this where he wanted to be? Laughing and smiling with his best friend? This Sora? Who may as well be…anything to Roxas? It was certainly clear what Roxas was to Sora.

The way he touched him, that look in his eyes, his posture and smile. Yes, Axel recognized the way Sora reacted to Roxas' presence. It was behavior Axel found in himself. Sora loved him. In a way much stronger than Axel had let himself anticipate.

"Oh, how is everyone else, Sora?" Roxas was saying, throwing an anxious glance over Sora's shoulder. The brunette's smile faltered, and Axel saw him stiffen, make an instinctive move to block the door. Roxas didn't notice. "Can I see them?"

"Um…Rox…" Sora began, hesitating. Axel sighed. Oh shit.

"How about Hayner?" Roxas was still going on, nearly jumping up and down with glee. "Oh, and Pence and Olette! I can't wait to see them all!"

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, just loud enough to startle Roxas into silence. Grabbing Roxas' shoulders, Sora let out a deep sigh, one that made him look utterly exhausted. "Rox… I can't… I can't let you go inside. You actually…should go now."

Roxas was silent. He blinked once.

"What?"

"It's just…" Sora sighed, letting his hands drop and scratching the back of his head. "I can't really explain it, okay? But you left… so you can't come back… You need to go. Go back to wherever you've been staying."

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Roxas chuckled, an uneasy laugh that ebbed out of his mouth awkwardly, forcibly. It was nothing like his previous laughter. Nothing at all. Axel resisted reaching out to him. "Sora?"

"You need to leave, Roxas," Sora said, his eyes screaming that he wanted Roxas to stay. Backing away, he shot a furious glare at Axel. "You'd better take good fucking care of him. I swear to god if you don't…"

"Sora," Roxas repeated, his voice meltingly heartbroken. He lifted his arms, reaching for Sora, but the brunette moved away from him further, until he was standing inside the orphanage's doorway.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," he said, shaking his head. The tufts of broken spikes hanging around his head swished over his blue eyes. Retreating into the threshold, he choked, "You live a really good life, Rox. I love you."

"I -" Before Roxas could even begin his thought, Sora had shut the door, right in his face. Axel was just as motionless as Roxas, he was so surprised. But when he came to, put his attention on the blonde, Axel broke inside. He was trembling, hand still outstretched toward the door, eyes wide and glittering with tears. He voice splintered as he spoke once more, "But… Sora?"

It was the most pathetic sound in the world.

Axel was holding him before he even started crying. He pulled Roxas away from the door and into his chest, stroking his back comfortingly. Glancing down at him, Axel could see Roxas' walls cracking in half. And again, in half. Into fourths and then eighths, shattering into thousands, hundreds of thousands or pieces. Into dust.

"Come on," Axel murmured, soft and careful in Roxas' ear. "Let's get you home."

"But this…" The words trailed off pitifully, Roxas' faint sobs echoing the ache in his lost expression as he gazed at the building they stood before. "Home…"

"Let's go, Roxas," Axel said, more insistently than before, even as his resolve threatened to crumble. He pulled Roxas easily, guided him down the stairs even as the blonde used the little strength he could summon to resist. Pressing his lips together, Axel bent down and lifted Roxas off the ground and into his arms.

Roxas made a single cry of protest, wriggled desperately for a moment, and then gave up as soon as Axel started walking toward the car. His cries became louder, his tears falling faster and heavily, and every step killed Axel. Ripped him apart. When Roxas hit him half-heartedly in the chest, Axel flinched - not from any outer pain, but what it did to him… Roxas turning against him… Having to strip Roxas of something he so desperately needed and yearned for. But the fist shaking against his chest soon resolved, fingers spreading against his shirt and then grabbing it. Clutching a hold of the fabric tightly as he curled into a ball of submission and buried his face into Axel.

He was no longer the enemy, but a shield.

Axel let out a small breath of relief, hating himself for even worrying about his own priorities at the moment. Right now, Roxas was important. Making sure he was safe. Happy. Axel slid inside the car, cradling Roxas against him, rocking him, trying to make sounds of comfort.

He was asleep within an hour, leaving Axel awake to ponder what just happened, alone.

* * *

"You and your father have a meeting with Ansem Defoe this Wednesday at noon - be ready early. You'll need to finish the stock order for the markets downtown. The Harmen brothers are requesting cooperation with you again - sources say they're still up to no good. And sir?"

Axel paused at the filing cabinet he'd been rummaging through - he knew he'd put those order forms somewhere - and looked up at Luxord. Since he'd dismissed Riku for further training, Luxord had naturally filled in as Axel's assistant. Staring his old caretaker in the eye, Axel saw the weariness he felt reflected in Luxord's expression. Luxord was by no means elderly, but the added hours were killing them both.

"Are you prepared for the mayor's banquet tomorrow evening?" Luxord asked. Axel thought only a second before swearing.

"Shit," he hissed, closing his eyes and letting his forehead thud against the metal cabinet. "I completely forgot about that. It's that pointless annual celebration, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, that's the one," Luxord agreed dryly, following Axel back down the hall to his office. "I've arranged for the proper attire to be cleaned and prepared for you, and you can handle the officials yourself. However, sir, it seems the mayor is especially looking forward to your attendance."

"Mine?" Axel questioned, turning into his office and motioning for Luxord to shut the door behind them. "Not my father's?"

"No, sir," Luxord sighed, clasping his hands behind him and standing properly before Axel's desk. The redhead stopped at his chair but didn't sit. "You see, the mayor has a young daughter who just had her eighteenth birthday. Happens she fancies the well-know Heart Corporation heir."

"Aw, damn," Axel growled, rolling his eyes and falling into his seat. Running a hand over his eyes, he thought. "Then I require a date?"

"Looks that way, sir," Luxord answered. "And a convincing one."

It wasn't an uncommon thing for the big heads of businesses to play matchmaker for their children - the future of the companies. It was good business. And all the little daughters and sweet nieces in need of a rich fiancé often made note of one particular man. As soon as he'd become of age, requests and admirers had begun to swarm. As a man of business, one fond of casual relationships with women, Axel had become a master of evading and deflecting these advances.

"Do you have a particular suggestion, my friend?" Axel breathed, leaning back in the chair.

"You had Namine accompany you to the last event," Luxord answered, a smirk riding his lips. "You make a lovely pair. Perhaps it would serve as a convincing long-term relationship."

"Do we now?" Axel murmured, ignoring Luxord's humor. "Then inform Miss Namine she will be my date tomorrow night. She should be ready for me."

"Yes, sir," Luxord confirmed with a nod. "She'll be pleased, I'm sure."

Axel snorted, but said nothing in response. His women were always eager to serve him, but public moments such as these were especially exciting for them. They could dress up, be normal, smile and have their beauty admired by a large public. They adored the attention they received, and all were masters of being seen and not heard.

"And Roxas, sir?" Luxord said, surprisingly loud. Axel realized he'd had to repeat his words, and he shook himself abruptly. "Would you like me to deliver him a message today?"

Things had been difficult since the trip to Rochester. Roxas was silent and depressed, never leaving their bedroom and barely eating a thing. He never spoke, not even to Axel, and had come to look sickly and pale. It was as if all the life had left him. A shell. Axel was worried beyond reason, but had been spending the past few days trying to get back into contact with the orphanage. It was becoming an all-consuming task. The more Roxas shut him out, the more desperate Axel became, trying to figure out what the hell had gone wrong. What had made Sora crush Roxas like that?

With Luxord assisting Axel, it meant Roxas was truly alone. He'd left Kairi in charge of caring for the boy, but it was difficult for his women to do so. It was difficult for anyone to do so. He was becoming a lost cause. Axel needed to reach out to him.

Axel let out a breath.

"No. I'll be home tonight."

* * *

"Roxas?" Axel whispered when he entered the room. The lights were off, but he could see the small form curled beneath the bed covers. Sighing, Axel set his bag and jacket onto a chair and closed the door quietly, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

He crawled into the sheets in his dress shirt and slacks, wrapping himself protectively around Roxas' frame, pressing his chest to the boy's back. If it hadn't been for the shudder that rippled through his body, the small sniffling sob that slipped out of him, Axel may have thought Roxas was asleep, as he always was when he got home. Neither said anything, though. They merely lay together, drinking in the comfort that came with the other's presence. Eventually, Roxas stopped shaking and the only thing that let Axel know he was still awake was the right grip on his hand.

"What is wrong with me?" Roxas suddenly asked, voice just a whisper, broken and lonely. Axel held him closer.

"Nothing, Roxas," Axel whispered back, pressing his lips to Roxas' throat, just behind his ear. "You're perfect."

"Then why does he hate me?" His voice cracked as he spoke, lithe body closing in on itself.

"He doesn't hate you," Axel sighed, hating both that it was true and that he had to tell his Roxas such things. "No, Roxas, he loves you. He wants what's best for you. He just wants you to be happy."

Roxas said nothing. As distraught as he was, Roxas was a smart boy, knew damn well that Sora could never hate him. Letting his heart reign his mind would not change the fact that Sora had sent him away, that he didn't want him to come back. Without warning, Roxas turned so he was on his back, bright eyes glowing in the dark, color enhanced by his tears. He stared at Axel, such a heavy gaze it looked strange in his young expression.

"Do _you _want me to be happy?"

It was such a gentle question, as quiet and still as early morning snow, undisturbed and beautiful. Yet there was some emphasis hidden in his tone, an implied accusation that felt like ice breaking across Axel's face.

"What?" he questioned, pulling back to stare at Roxas in pained disbelief. "Of course I do, Roxas! What the hell?"

Roxas flinched when Axel raised his voice, but he still sat up and glared. "You're saying Sora sent me away because he loves me. Yet you still keep me as your slave."

Silence.

"My slave?" Axel retorted, sitting up and trying to catch Roxas' gaze. "That's what you think you are? Is that what our relationship means to you? That I hold you here against your will and abuse you without giving you freedom?"

"I'm no better than Kairi or Namine," Roxas muttered. Axel saw the regret in his words showing, but he couldn't help it. He knew Roxas was upset. He knew. But something inside him snapped. Exploded.

"Is that why you share my bed every night, Roxas?" he growled, grabbing Roxas by the shoulders firmly so their eyes met. "_Tell me! _Is that why you are the first person I seek for when I come home? Is that why I have spent every minute of the past few months adoring you? Is that why I tell you I love you? Is that why? _Because you're my slave_?"

Roxas was shaking. Hard. His eyes were round, the size of saucers, pupils dilated to the point only a thin ring of blue remained. Little hands gripped Axel's forearms, bracing himself against the terrifying hold Axel had him in. Tears, catching what small bits of light were still in the room, streamed down his face, constant and unbroken. There were no drops. They cascaded, elegent and beautiful. It took Axel a few moments of deathly silence to realize that he, too, was in tears.

He grit his teeth and yanked Roxas to him, embracing him so tightly he heard a heavy sigh, accompanied by a pitiful speak, fly from Roxas' lips. He squeezed him tight and then pulled away, cupping Roxas' face and looking him fiercely in the eye.

"_I. Love. You." _Each word was direct, pointed, and intense. Each word made Roxas shiver more. "You are everything, Roxas. Why the hell would I not want your happiness, too? Maybe Sora knew something about that place that you didn't. Maybe he was just protecting you. But he loves you. You are so perfect, Roxas. There is no way anyone would cast you from their life without reason. And maybe I'm selfish for keeping you here, but I really don't give a fuck anymore. Because I just love you too damn much to ever let you go. I'm thinking about you every second of the day, living and breathing in wait of the next time I can see you and hold you. Kairi means not a fraction of what you do to me. Not Namine or Xion. None of them. I would give them all up. You can't possibly understand what I would do-"

"I love you, too," Roxas blurted, as if he'd been holding it in for as long as he could. Axel choked on his rambling and stopped.

"What?" he breathed, exhaling heavily. The surprise of hearing those words knocked him nearly senseless. "What did you just say?"

"I meant to say 'I'm sorry,'" Roxas murmured, face heating to the color of roses, trying to avert his gaze unsuccessfully. "But… I didn't…"

Axel felt a smile prod at his face, but he resisted. He pulled Roxas closer to him, looked him in the eye. "Roxas. What did you say?"

"I…I love you…" he answered softly, in a way that was every bit Roxas.

* * *

**I know... I suck. o.O I don't post for...three months? and then I leave you with that crappy ending... Yikes, I'm getting bad. I'm very sorry, buuuut I've been super busy. Learning to sew - so I can do some real hardcore cosplaying :D - and reading a dumb summer assignment book. Working. Gaming and such. XD**

**Plus, I've been working on writing the novel I've been trying to get out of my system for a while. Hopefully I'll finish it and maybe one day you'll see it out in stores. Annnd then you should buy it. X) **

**Anywho, I'm sorry again for being so terrible to you all. I'm not even going to request any review this time. :( I am not worthy. 3 Love yoooou all!**

**AnimeCountDown**


	8. Because Begging Never Hurt

He held the boy in his arms that night, lying sleeplessly in a single elongated moment, timeless and eternal in the navy darkness that embraced them close. The silken bed sheets glided deliciously across their bare skin, the moonlight casting streaks of silver luminance along their bodies. All shimmered with ethereal radiance, though the glitter that surrounded the night was neither physical nor rationally existent.

But he saw it, as his screaming heart echoed in his ears - the glimmering dust that made the light in his eyes shine shades of golden hours past dusk had not yet known. Sunlight streamed all around them, and he stayed awake all through the night, watching it catch on golden hairs and soft pink lips.

He had had everything his entire life. And tonight, such insignificance became absolute. Everything was immaterial. Silk and ivory and marble and diamonds. None of it mattered, had any meaning. Money and territory, gold and silver. He could throw it away in seconds.

All he needed.

All that was precious.

Lay helplessly, sweetly, innocently in his arms.

* * *

It wasn't as warm as it should have been.

Axel didn't have to open his eyes to know that his bed was half-empty, but he jerked into a sitting position anyway, searching frantically for the small blonde boy he so desperately needed to wake up to. He scrambled from the sheets so fast, his feet became tangled in the silk threads and sent him spiraling straight onto the floor. Growling, he hastily kicked himself free, all the while rubbing the sore spot on his head. He'd hardly made it to his door, however, when it opened and revealed a tall, familiar figure.

"_There_ you are, sir" Luxord exclaimed, scoffing down at him impatiently. After taking a closer look, however, the caretaker nearly snarled with paternal disapproval. He even went so far as to put his hands on his hips and scold him like a child, "What the hell, Axel? It's past noon and you aren't even dressed yet? And what in God's name are you doing on the floor like that?"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel interrupted, picking himself up off the floor with all the dignity he could muster. Luxord blinked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"He was up hours ago, sir," he sighed. "He wandered out earlier looking for something to eat and Kairi made sure to take care of him. I haven't seen him since. But Axel, you have the banquet to prepare for, remember? We've been looking everywhere for you - I never would have figured you were still in _here_, though."

"I had a rough time falling asleep," Axel muttered, fighting the blush that was threatening to creep up to his cheeks. Averting his gaze, he raised his chin and attempted to order Luxord out of his room, "I can get ready on my own, Luxord. I'm not a child."

"So you claim," the older man dismissed, crossing to where Axel stood and giving him a forceful shove toward the bathroom. "Get yourself cleaned up, at least. That much I hope you can manage without my assistance."

"Don't be so patronizing," Axel growled, but conceded anyway and sulked into the bathroom. Luxord snapped the door shut behind him.

As Axel turned the water on in the shower and turned to get undressed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. For a moment, he was startled. When was the last time he had really looked at himself? He got ready every morning for work, made sure he was immaculately dressed and presentable. It was second nature to him, making sure he looked picture perfect. He was a face of the Heart family. It was a duty to ensure that his face was an impressive one. But looking at himself now, he was caught off guard.

He looked older than he remembered. Typically, long hair made men look boyish and young, but the sharp, devilish angles of Axel's face fit well the jagged red length of mane about his head. He had filled in nicely, no longer looked like a young man aspiring to dress as his father would. No. He was rid of all traces of childhood and adolescence. There were no remnants of baby fat on his face, and the height of his cheekbones and tight line of his jaw gave him a fierce, daring appearance. His eyes glinted green behind loose strands of hair, caught into a brilliant inferno by the contrast of color. Narrow and almost animal-like, they were eyes anything but like a boy's. His body was still as thin as when he had been an awkward, lanky teen, but he had grown into himself nicely. Toned and lean, he was broader at the shoulders and narrow towards his hips, a figure even he himself was impressed with.

It was disconcerting, seeing himself through new eyes. He stared at himself for a good while, wondering when exactly he'd stopped looking like a child and when he'd become… well, a man. It was curious, how old he looked. One would not guess him to be any younger than his mid-twenties. He could not be mistaken for a child.

And Roxas? How strange it would appear, to see them side by side. Here Axel was, forgetting his age and unaware of his own looks, with a boy who may as well have been ten years younger to the public eye. Roxas, who, though eighteen, could pass as even a fourteen or fifteen year old might. He was so small and petite, as though he'd stopped growing prematurely, with his wide, innocent blue eyes and that fluffy, unkempt hair. Together, they were sure to look so strange. Axel, a man not quite old enough to be a father, with Roxas, a boy much too young to be his lover.

His lover. How to be defined? In Axel's terms, he had not been allowed to make love to Roxas yet, no not as he would had he believed himself capable. Roxas still was not…ready for that, he reckoned. They slept together every night, and often these nights ensued making each other come, but it had not yet reached that level of bliss and intimacy, the feeling of Axel pushing deep into Roxas, untouched and pure. Taking him, claiming him, loving him in every way, making him truly his in the only way that a person may ever belong to another. Stronger than contracts or purchases, the only way Axel could ever believe he owned Roxas.

A similar way in that Roxas already owned Axel.

"Shit," he cursed, thrown off guard by a sudden, heavy pulsing in his dick. Wincing, he glanced down at himself, where his fingers had frozen in unzipping his pants. Just thinking about Roxas… It was always enough. Everything about Roxas was too intoxicating, too mesmerizing, too damn perfect. Swearing to himself, he shed himself of his clothes, grunting in both pain and pleasure as the throbbing increased momentarily whenever his hands or arms brushed his manhood.

It was getting annoying, fixing this problem all by himself. True and true, he did it less and less these days, but all Axel could think was a single thought: _"Where is my Roxas?"_

* * *

He never got a chance to look for him. By the time he was out of the shower, Luxord was all over him, making sure he was brimming with perfection for the banquet. Luxord himself had never been one for the appearances, but it was his job as Axel's caretaker to make sure he was flawless. The Heart family had always, for centuries, had a number of people to take care of such things for them. Xemnas had, in fact, hired an entire team of highly trained, professional stylists - just another group of people waiting on their family hand and foot, another class of servants.

Said stylists set about fixing Axel's hair back, making sure its length was fashionably secured in a low ponytail and slicked back until naught but a couple strategically placed strands framed his face. Long hair was a tricky thing to pull off socially in the business world, but the features stood consistent in every Heart leader. They were powerful enough to do whatever they wanted. They polished him to perfection with subtle makeup and thousand dollar clothes, smoothing out every crease and wrinkle. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, in his formal suit and his newly acknowledged features - he looked pretty damn good.

Still, though, as Luxord led him down the stairs to the foyer, Axel fiddled with the buttons at his cuffs anxiously. It was nearly time to leave, and he wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to Roxas. True, he could simply demand to stay until someone found the boy, but with the way Luxord was practically pushing him out the door, that didn't seem to be a likely option. Half-listening to what Luxord was saying, Axel glanced about the foyer absently. He paused.

"Luxord, where is Naminé?" he asked, frowning as his brow creased. She should have been waiting by the door for him now, especially if Luxord was so convinced they were going to be late. It took Luxord a moment to realize that she was gone, and when he did, he bristled.

"I'm sure she's ready, sir," he coughed, looking down at his watch. "Perhaps she's waiting for you in the car already?"

"I'm right here."

Both men turned toward the direction of the voice, and when they laid their eyes upon Axel's lovely date, both their jaws dropped. Axel almost wanted to laugh, but Luxord took no time in exploding.

"Naminé, why the hell are you dressed that way?" he snarled, looking as though he was about to grab her and shake her to her core. The girl merely smiled, leaning to balance on her toes and then lowering herself back onto her heels. "You were given direct orders!"

"I know," she said, beaming brilliantly at the two of them. As amusing as Luxord's reaction was, Axel was worried himself. Namine was currently dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a hoodie, and sneakers. "But I decided I won't be attending the banquet tonight."

Luxord's mouth worked, but nothing came out. Axel found his amusement dwindling, making way for a twinge of annoyance. He put a hand to his head, trying to find the right words without loosing his cool.

"Naminé, please just go get dressed," he sighed, taking a peek at his wrist, only to see he had donned no watch tonight. Rolling his eyes, he threw his hands in the air and glared at the pale, blonde girl. "Don't just stand there staring at me. Go."

"Actually, sir, someone else will be accompanying you tonight," Naminé informed him, and Axel felt Luxord's pain. He was about to strangle her.

"What the hell are you-"

"Kairi!" Naminé suddenly called, and said redhead skipped out from the hall, giggling excitedly. Axel hushed to silence, out of surprise more than anything, and watched as Kairi - dressed in clothes as simple as Naminé's - motioned to someone else down the hall.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy!" she encouraged, grabbing a hold of something, and with the help of a few of the other girls, pulled little Roxas into the foyer.

Roxas.

Looking for all the world like the cutest thing Axel had ever seen. Hair groomed to perfection, skin glowing immaculately, dressed entirely in a dark suit nearly identical to Axel's. He looked so unlike the older man, though. Innocent and pure, not so sharp and sly. But dressed this way, Roxas looked almost older. Not so childish. Maybe…just old enough.

He was just absolutely stunning.

Roxas, in the midst of Axel's world, donned in the high-priced beauty he had been denied all his life. Gleaming with the riches he so humbly deserved. Axel knew the suit and the shoes and the looks sincerely meant nothing in more important matters. But there was a glow about Roxas. This thousand-dollar makeover meant something to _him_, the orphaned boy who knew naught but nothing.

Axel was more determined than ever before. He was going to give Roxas _everything_.

"What the hell is going on?" Luxord spluttered, finally regaining his voice. Axel was still recovering his breath.

"You see, when we were getting our breakfast this morning, we ran into Roxas," Kairi began, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder affectionately. The blonde made no move or sound, his eyes fixed on Axel.

"And I got to thinking about how many big events we've all been to with Axel since our auction dates," Naminé continued, tilting her head innocently. "But Roxas has never gotten the opportunity yet. We thought he could have a turn."

"Besides, it was so fun getting him all dressed up like this," Kairi chirped, her comment followed by a series of agreeing giggles.

"You like him a whole lot more is the main thing, though," Xion laughed quietly, nudging Roxas just hard enough so that, with a nervous squeak, he stumbled forward.

Of course, Axel reached out and caught him perfectly in his arms. Holding the boy upright so their eyes met, Roxas' blush radiating from his cheeks, and Axel's breath quick and shallow. The girls were making something of themselves with a chorus of "aw"s, but it was all background noise. Axel felt the sensation lunge straight into his chest and snare his heart. They were right. From now on, all he wanted was Roxas. No matter the circumstance.

"Are you okay with this?" Axel asked him gently, brushing at those golden locks and cupping his face adoringly. "I guarantee you, Roxas, looking like that, you will steal the envy and love from every pair of eyes that catch sight of you tonight. There will be many people, and you'll have a spotlight all to yourself."

Roxas didn't even flinch in fear, not as Axel would have expected him to have. He only clung to Axel more desperately, blushed hotter. In a low, whispery voice, he responded.

"It's a spotlight I'll share with you," he murmured, soft words teasing Axel's lips. "And for that, I would do anything."

"Holy hell, I love you," Axel breathed before crushing his mouth into Roxas'. Audience or no, Roxas leapt at the opportunity with as much feverish passion as he did when they were alone. It was as though every bit of energy they possessed was spent in that kiss.

"And I love you," Roxas gasped, lips already red, eyes already hazed. Axel was flying.

"Um, sir?" Luxord suddenly chimed, loud enough to break through the bubble Axel and Roxas had formed, separating them from the rest of the world, from everything was so completely insignificant. Looking at Luxord, Axel noticed a hint of embarrassment in the older man's expression. Each of the girls was wide-eyed and flushed bright red. "The banquet?"

"Fuck the banquet," Axel swore, clinging to Roxas anxiously. All he wanted was to whisk Roxas away to their bedroom, where he would make love to him for an endless eternity. But then Roxas tugged at his shirt. Axel looked at him, looked at those big shining eyes. "What is it?"

"You have to go," he murmured quietly, ever shy. And with an almost embarrassed blush, Roxas gave a hesitant little smile. "And I was kind of looking forward to it…"

Well, what choice did he have?

* * *

Not three minutes later, Axel found himself entering the back of the finest limousine the Heart family owned, following the perfect ass that climbed in before him with a dark smirk on his lips. Yet, as he settled into his seat, the door swinging shut behind them both, he found his lap suddenly occupied and his lips abruptly captured.

Taken aback, Axel let Roxas kiss him, let the boy take control and do what he wanted. It was the first time Roxas had taken the initiative, had been sexually aggressive - and god damn, was he a natural. Between lavishing Axel's mouth with his tongue and grinding down hard with his hips, Roxas had Axel gasping and aching hard within seconds.

Axel grasped onto Roxas' hips, throwing his head back as Roxas began to lick at other parts of his body, starting at the chin and moving down his neck. Somehow, his hips never got off beat, moving a way almost circular, that kept a constant friction at his crotch, throbbing against the pants of his suit. Growning heavily, Axel jerked his own hips up, just as Roxas was pushing down again. The blonde tensed, pressing his chest to Axel's and grabbing a hold of him by the shoulders. He let out such a long breathy moan, so full of heat and longing, Axel had to swallow hard in order to keep breathing.

It was then that Roxas suddenly bit Axel hard, sank his teeth right into his throat - making Axel's heart skip three beats - and slid down off of Axel's lap.

To the floor.

On his knees.

When Axel saw Roxas kneeling at his feet, felt those slender fingers at his zipper, he found it difficult to catch his breath, to keep his hands locked firmly at his side. And hell, did that boy take his time. Because he knew, inexperienced or not. He was a smart kid, paying attention to everything Axel had done to him the past few months. Roxas knew - Axel liked foreplay slow and teasing and soft. It made him ache and tremble, made him squirm.

The coils of his zipper seemed to come undone one at a time, and the waist of his pants inched off his hips at a pace so agonizing, that alone forced Axel to give in, grab Roxas' hair and tangle his fingers within the locks. Ah, it was like cool silk pouring over his hands. Those girls had done a fantastic job…

"Roxas…" Axel hissed in warning, glaring as much as he could manage at those smiling blue eyes. "Please…"

That seemed to trigger something, make a special light brighten his eyes. Dominant or submissive by nature, Axel supposed a little begging never hurt anybody. It stroked the ego, intensified the pleasure of pleasuring, gave one a sense of empowerment or usefulness. All in all, it certainly got the job done, because in the next three seconds - ones that were inevitably too long - Roxas had gingerly pulled Axel from his pants, using a touch so feather light, it was just barely enough to raise the hairs on the redhead's neck, making his back arch and toes curl.

"Shit, Roxas…" he sighed, resisting the natural urge to tug on Roxas' hair. He didn't want to hurt him, scare him, force him. This was all on him this time. It was entirely up to him.

"Axel…" he suddenly sighed, in a tone so hot and seductive, Axel's eyes snapped wide open in disbelief. His member twitched at the sight of Roxas, half-lidded, eyes on Axel, lips ghosting his tip, sucking carefully, blue eyes locked with green. "I think… I really do enjoy this…"

"Oh really?" Axel gasped, letting out a long, shaky breath as Roxas pressed his tongue to the underside of his head and licked up, eyes never leaving each other. Axel swore, though, past those lustful eyes and the confidence in his mouth, those pale cheeks were lit up like a damn firework. He curled his fingers, smirking, encouraging Roxas. "What part?"

"Pleasuring you," he whispered, as if he wanted no one else to hear but Axel. As if it was a dirty, naughty secret entrusted only to him. Axel groaned and laughed at the same time, shaking his head as he caressed Roxas' neck. "I…like it when I can make you sound like that…and make you look like that. I like it…a lot."

"Trust me, Roxas, I like it to," Axel chuckled, fingers growing less insistent, smile softened despite the hot coil in his stomach. "I love it more, though, that you enjoy it too. Because you know…I'm more than happy to return the favor."

The suggestion was spoken low, shadowed with lust. But Roxas shook his head, determined that it was _Axel's_ turn to sit back and be pleased. And regardless of how Axel tried to convince him that he was already as happy as he could dare let himself be, Roxas refused to let up. In fact, mid-protest, Axel found himself yelping and gasping at the shameless rows of teeth squeezing the length of his member. Squirming when that tongue teased him still, just at his tip and lips never passing his head. It was becoming not difficult but near impossible to hold himself back.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, grabbing the man's attention as he moved his hands to rub the inside of the redhead' s thighs. When Axel raised an eyebrow at him, trying to monitor his breathing, Roxas glanced quickly to the side, embarrassed, nervous… Those eyes looked up through lashes at him again. "I don't mind if you're…rough with me… You're not forcing me… I…I want you to."

Axel caught his breath. Watching. Disbelieving. As Roxas leaned his mouth at Axel's tip, fingers prodding his shaft. And then he looked up and gave a coy, innocent smile and batted his eyelashes in that way that made him look so damn…fuckable.

"Please?"

"Holy damn, Roxas," Axel moaned, but did as he was told, and the moment he twisted back Roxas' hair and pushed down with more strength that he had ever intended, the blonde took him all the way in. A hot, wet vice that sucked him straight to oblivion. He couldn't help it. He had to throw his head back. He had no strength. The only parts of his body that strained were his back, arching with each passing second, and his hand, which obediently guided, encouraged Roxas' bobbing head. "Oh hell… How are you so fucking good at this?"

That got him a hum of pleasure, one that was proud and soft. Sweet. Ah, but as teeth lightly grazed over his shaft, Axel hissed loudly, grasped Roxas' hair tighter. And _that_ earned him a full moan, one that encompassed his member rather than gracing it gently. So Roxas really _did _like to be handled.

Who the hell would have known?

But Axel didn't want to treat Roxas like that. Being a little rough - hell, he wouldn't mind that. But a part of him feared Roxas was possibly a display of the first signs of a masochist. The boy was sweet, tiny, and…he had a dark, sexual side that was like hitting a light switch. Like two people. Maybe the boy suffered from some twisted form of bi-polar disorder?

The nip at his tip yanked back his thoughts with a startled yelp, and when he glanced down to see Roxas, those pretty blue eyes fastened on him. Not calculating. Not devilish. Not masochistic. Just playful. Playful and teasing and loving.

He stared into those eyes, his gaze deep and adoring, as he came, with a soft moan, in Roxas' mouth.

* * *

**...**

**You can kill me. I understand.**

**- AnimeCountDown**


	9. Red Carpets

The entrance to the banquet hall looked like a red carpet premiere. Celebrities being dropped off at the curb in elegant cars, designer clothes perfectly tailored to flawless bodies, cameras flashing all the way to the steps of the hall, and dazzling smiles one could not tell were fake or real - all of it made the evening air shimmer with surreal beauty. As the limo door was opened for them, and Axel gingerly assisted Roxas in stepping out into the glimmering light cast by the hall's open doors, Axel saw the awestruck glow in those eyes. The boy was stunned into amazement - to the point of open-mouthed speechlessness.

But Axel had been right. As soon as they were in view, all eyes were on them. The buzz of reporters and bystanders picked up to an excited roar, almost as though the sound itself could create a force field around them. Immediately, Roxas huddled against Axel's side, who instantly put his arm around the boy in comforting support - the action only stirred more madness from the crowd. Axel put his best smile on, one easy and charming, and guided Roxas to the large steps that led to the main entrance of the banquet hall. When Axel glanced down to catch Roxas' expression, he smiled. Anyone would fall in love with those feminine eyes, the humble smile, that rose-hued flush upon his cheeks.

Axel led Rose inside the entrance hall, where their coats were immediately taken from them with courteous greetings and they were ushered inside with formal bows and polite smiles. High above their heads, crystal chandeliers gleamed brilliantly, spreading warm yellow light to all corners of the hall. Priceless paintings lined the walls and ornate sculptures added a touch of royal wealth to the marble floor. A plush red carpet led them to an open arch where the wide double doors were being held open in earnest, promising welcome. As they stepped through those doors, Roxas gasped.

The ballroom. Large enough to house a thousand people, with a high, twinkling ceiling and tall, thick pillars along the edges of the room. White cloths draped over the circular tables set around the room, decorated with lovely centerpieces of candles and sweet-smelling flowers: orchids of a soft violet hue and roses the colors of peaches and strawberries. The ballroom was already littered with elegantly garbed people, each beautiful and foreboding, whether aged or young. Shining silk and flowing chiffon, tight bodices and precious jewels making skin and hair glitter like gold. Traditionally dressed caterers glided skillfully around the ballroom, holding a tray of some rich hors d'oeuvre or wine perfectly upright.

Axel couldn't stop watching Roxas as they moved out of the hallway and deeper into the ballroom, where the banquet would be taking place. His eyes lit by the candlelight, mouth parted at the lips, head turning slowly in every direction. He looked so stunned, so shocked. Axel smiled, guiding him carefully to a more isolated corner of the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, touching Roxas' cheek to get his attention. Immediately, those glowing blue eyes landed on him.

"It's so beautiful," he whispered, like he couldn't let anyone know. As if it was a precious secret.

"With you here, it is," Axel teased, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. Roxas blushed, giggling at the cliché line. Axel couldn't keep from grinning. "I'm glad you're enjoying it so far."

"Mr. Heart!" a voice called out, not obnoxiously loud, but a booming voice befitting of the holder's innate charisma. Axel straightened, placing a protective arm around Roxas instinctively. It was Namura, a head businessman for military affairs, closely affiliated with the Hearts. He approached with a grin. "What a delight to see you. You've certainly been growing, eh? I can remember the first banquet Xemnas brought you to. Lanky, awkward thing weren't you?"

Axel would have replied had it not been for Roxas' disbelieving little snicker. He blinked down at the boy in surprise, who became wide-eyed and quiet when he realized he had captured bother men's attention.

"And who's this young thing?" Namura inquired, leaning down to peer at Roxas, who instantly moved to press himself to Axel, half-hiding with his eyes peeking out. Namura let out a roar of laughter. "Shy, aren't ya?"

"This is Roxas," Axel introduced, placing an encouraging hand on the boy's back and giving him a little push to bring him out from behind him. "He is my date for the evening."

Namura's gaze jerked right back up to Axel's. After a moment of pause, he straightened up, face drawn inward in an expression of cautious disbelief. Leaning closer to Axel, he had to clarify.

"Your _date_, you say?" he asked, wetting his lips almost nervously at the crisp click of the "t". Axel forced himself to smile pleasantly and easily, fingers clenching subconsciously, pressing into Roxas' shoulder. The blonde looked up at him in concern, wide eyes gleaming.

"Yes, sir," was all the response Axel could manage while maintaining his polite smile. Namura studied him for a long, quiet moment before letting out a huff of a laugh and shrugging casually.

"Well, to each his own," he conceded, grinning from ear to ear at his new revelation. He gave them each a firm nod. "It was good to see you again, Axel. Maybe we can do business later. Good meeting you, _Roxas_."

And then he dismissed himself and rejoined the crowds of attendees, no doubt to spread word of what he'd learned.

"That went…" Roxas trailed off, face scrunched in deep thought. "Well?"

"That went fantastic!" Axel laughed whole-heartedly, taking Roxas' face in his free hand and leaning down to press their lips together. Roxas, taken off guard, squeaked and spluttered in surprise. Axel only laughed harder, ignoring the embarrassment-induced daggers Roxas was glaring at him. "Now the news will spread! Now everyone will know you're mine."

* * *

The night carried on smoothly, with Axel easing Roxas into the crowd as often as he could. There was initially a generally surprised response amongst the guests, especially the closer of the Heart family's relations. But more often than not, the shock faded, and Axel's peers took to Roxas with no abandon, fawning over his pretty face, gushing over how cute he was. In no time, Roxas was the main attraction; not only was he a new piece of gossip, the evening news, but he was fun to tease, to gaze at, to touch ever so lightly.

He was a hit, instantly popular with the ladies and striking a fair bit of curiosity in the men, even. No one had expected the formal, the charismatic, the flirtatious Axel Heart to bring a male as a date. As a romantic interest. What made the boy so special? Was it his feminine appearance? His mysterious background? His innocent personality?

Either way, everyone loved him. Axel couldn't have been more thrilled, watching his business partners urge Roxas to join conversation, tell them about himself, speak up, here have a drink. Axel made sure to keep a careful eye on Roxas' tolerance level, making sure the attention didn't become too overbearing for the boy. Every so often, they'd slip away to catch their breath, steal a kiss maybe, recover before diving back inside.

At some point, the couple met with Xemnas and Saix and the four took their seats. The music ceased, the chatter dulled, and the speeches and entertainment began. Axel paid little attention to the stage and main mic events. His mind was on Roxas, who gripped his hand tight under the table.

He kept his affections limited to playing with Roxas's fingers, brushing his knee, squeezing his thigh. Every so often, the blonde would squeak or giggle, biting back his laughter at a sharp look from Saix. The night thus far was spectacular.

"Axel," Roxas whispered in the redhead's ear, blushing at their close proximity when Axel turned his head to give him his full attention. "I - um… I need to use the restroom."

"It's across the entrance hall," he said softly, before smirking devilishly at him, tugging at his tie suggestively. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" Roxas exclaimed, his voice hushed enough to not draw any attention. But he was smiling, even through his red cheeks, as he slipped from the table.

A few minutes passed without Axel minding. He kept his eyes fixated on the speakers, laughing when appropriate, and taking mental note of what was being said. It was, after all, a business event, in which information could be gathered and strategies collected. Xemnas had drilled into him every piece of a businessman, and Axel wanted to make him proud, even if he craved Roxas instead. It was easier to work without the blonde here, so he had to take advantage of the moment. There was a balance between work and play. He'd had his fun. Now was time to buckle down.

Minutes ticked by as Axel became more absorbed, more involved in the speeches. They passed smoothly, quickly, without a break in pace. It was easy paying attention. It came naturally.

It was a while, a good while, before Axel realized that the seat next to his remained empty.

* * *

When Axel happened to glance at Roxas' seat, registering abruptly how much time had passed, that Roxas had not returned, he nearly had a panic attack. Once before, he had feared Roxas had left him, had run away in fear - but he knew with no doubt that Roxas had enjoyed the night. Then again, there were other possibilities… A million scenarios passed through his mind, all of which he shook from his head. Worrying was helpless - he needed to stay calm. Stay calm. Find Roxas.

Without speaking, Axel stood with a quick nod of apology to the audience and the speaker and swiftly made his way to the entrance hall. The atmosphere in the lobby was significantly brighter and set his nerves on high alert. The only people present were the door keepers, standing dutifully at their posts. Axel crossed the hall to the wide room beyond the archway, a generally empty room aside from the art it exhibited and the two bathrooms it housed. Axel quickly swung open the men's door, taking in the wide room with hopeful eyes. As far as he could see, the bathroom was vacant.

"Roxas!" he hissed softly, eyes darting as his voice faded with every resonating echo. There was no reply, but Axel got on his hands and knees anyway to check for himself. "Roxas!"

Nothing. There was nothing.

No one.

No Roxas.

He felt his body going limp, felt all of his muscles begin to give out. Powerless, devastated… His breath came quick, short and erratic. His heart was beating faster and faster and faster, his blood rushing hot in his veins. He was trembling…

"Roxas…"

Axel flew to his feet and burst from the bathroom door. His footsteps were like thunder echoing in his ears, his heart pounding like drums. Into the entrance hall and toward the double doors. Outside. Yes, he would be outside. He would be outside because he had gotten bored and wanted some fresh air. Axel would find him sitting on the wide length of steps, waiting for the event to be over. With that precious smile, that innocent, sweet, helpless smile.

But he wasn't. As soon as Axel threw open the doors, and the cold air struck his face, he knew that he would not find Roxas waiting for him. Some of the reporters were still camping out, but the steps were clear. There was no blue-eyed blonde boy.

"Axel?"

He whirled, facing his father with an expression he never wanted to see. The look on his father's face was enough to tell him he looked absolutely miserable. He gasped for his breath, shook his head slowly.

"He's gone…" Axel murmured, shaking his head faster as Xemnas stepped closer to him cautiously, brow knit. "Dad, he's gone. I… I can't find him."

It had been a long time since he'd called Xemnas anything but "father".

"Axel, calm down," he commanded, clapping his hand on Axel's shoulder and guiding him - nearly having to drag him, since Axel felt so numb he could hardly move his feet - back inside, away from the cameramen, who were beginning to stir to life again. The doors were shut behind them, and Xemnas shook Axel. "What the hell happened?"

"He's gone," Axel said plainly, wanting nothing more than to sink to his knees, press his palms to his eyes, and disappear. "He left for just a second… I thought he'd be right back… But he never did. He's… He's gone!"

"Hold on; wait just a minute," Xemnas answered, grasping both of his shoulders, no doubt holding Axel up. "First of all, don't shout in here. Secondly, are you sure he isn't somewhere in this building? Really, Axel, where could he have gone to?"

"He didn't," Axel said, eyes hardened. "He didn't leave on his own…"

"You've got to be kidding me, Axel," Xemnas growled, pushing Axel away from him and giving him a smoldering glare. "Why the hell would anyone _take_ Roxas?"

Axel stared at him. They stood like that for a good while, communicating in that way family can. Finally, Xemnas turned slightly, lifting his chin and pinching the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh. His eyes were shut tight.

"Father, I need to find him," Axel said slowly, clenching his hands into fists at his side. "I… I can't just sit here while he could be somewhere waiting for me to find him… Where some creep could be doing anything they want to him… He's so fragile, and I can't let something like that happen to him. I have to find him."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Xemnas snapped, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at him. His eyebrow twitched a little. "Let's say Roxas _did_ get kidnapped by some creep. How the hell do you think you'd be able to find where they went? The speeches have been going on for hours. He's been gone at least thirty, forty-five minutes, Axel."

"And you think I should just abandon him?" Axel gasped in disbelief, gaping at his father. "Just let him go? Just… _not_ do anything about it? What the hell kind of a person are you?"

"Axel-"

"Mr. Heart."

The voice that interrupted them was smooth and slick, one that silenced the both of them almost immediately with its authority. Both men raised their heads in unison to the one who called their attention - it was unclear who was being addressed. But it seemed insignificant.

"Governor Shira," Xemnas greeted with a slight nod of his head, a strained smile stretching his features. "It's been a lovely banquet, sir."

"I'm sure," Shira responded, eyebrow up, uncharacteristically unimpressed by either of them. News of Roxas had no doubt reached him, his plans to hook Axel up with his daughter foiled. Either that, or he wasn't too pleased with the disturbance they were probably making whenever Axel's voice rose to a shout. Or both. But then the governor was turning his cold attention to Axel. "Mr. Heart, our security received this just a few minutes ago from an anonymous source."

And he raised his hand to offer the small, square envelope he held, its surface white and pristine, and the second Axel saw it, he knew. Ignoring the heavy pain in his chest, he snatched the envelope from his hands. He didn't pay attention to anything else as he tore it open - not as Shira snorted in offense, not as Xemnas jumped to apologize for his son's rude behavior, not as they were warned not to cause any trouble, not as Shira wished them a good night and walked away, not as Xemnas began to scold him.

His eyes were glued on the words scripted carefully and deliberately onto the note in his hands.

_Roxas is safe. For now. If you want to see him again, you'll follow these instructions_

_carefully. Don't show anyone else this letter. Don't call the police. Drive to the Heart_

_Headquarters and make sure no one follows you. If you do as you're instructed, you'll_

_get your Roxas back. Don't take long._

* * *

It was difficult not to speed.

But the note had said not to draw any attention from the police, so Axel couldn't take any risks. He forced himself to sit at every red light, to slide idly down every street, to make sure he was just another car in the city.

He had left without a word. One minute, he was panicking, and the next, as soon as he read that note, he knew exactly what he had to do. He told his Xemnas exactly what he wanted to hear. The note was from Roxas, telling him that he had been too nervous to go return to the banquet and had asked their driver to take him home. That he was safe and sound, no need to worry. And Axel told his father that all was well, and since he'd already made his appearance, he needed to go home and rest rather than make a scene by going back inside the ballroom. No need to stir up any more trouble. And Xemnas, while wary in listening to Axel's sudden change of heart, didn't seem to suspect a thing. Axel made it convincing. He promised his father everything was fine.

And the second he was outside, he called on his driver and told him that he had something to take care of. That they needed to get home as soon as possible, using that tone of voice that demanded no questions be asked because this wasn't the time.

Axel gripped the stirring wheel, watching as the blood ran from his knuckles. He had no clue what he was going to do. He had no plan. All he knew was that he was getting to his precious Roxas as soon as possible. That's all he knew. He was merely doing as he had been told and that was going to be enough for now, so long as he got there. Got to Roxas. That's all that mattered.

But what did they want?

It made no sense. The most obvious reason for kidnapping was to use the captive as a means to demand ransom, and it was certainly make sense considering the amount of power and influence the Heart family held. _Money _would have made sense.

But the note hadn't asked for money.

It had asked for Axel.

* * *

**I'm going to admit that I feel like I'm rushing through this because I really want to finish this, haha... I'm sorry that it might seem forced to you. I really do know what I want to write - I've had it planned out for months! **

**You see, in my experience as a writer, there are two types of writer's block. The first is when you can't think of a thing to write. Period. The second is when you know exactly what you want to write, but you can't get it to come out in a fitting manner. With this story, I've been experiencing the latter. Hope it isn't becoming steadily dreadful, but it's almost done! I may go back and revise this if I get too many negative reviews. Sorry. **

**AnimeCountDown**


	10. Eye of the Storm

Axel always carried the key card to Heart Headquarters. A master card that opened every door, unlocked every password, allowed access to every room. As Axel slid his car into the parking garage, hiding it in the darkest corner of the first floor, he wondered where in Headquarters he would find his Roxas. Where he would find whoever it was he itched to hurt. Whoever had taken Roxas from him.

Inside, everything looked entirely normal. Nothing was disturbed. The power was off, like it should have been, every door was secure, as they should have been. But it was unnerving, in the way that silence and stillness was. Like walking through a graveyard in the morning. A place deserving of movement, of sound, of life, but stripped of it by darkness. By the promise of doom. Of death.

He stood in the main lobby, fists trembling at his side, fury making his legs immobile. His mind needed to be clear when he found Roxas' kidnappers. Whether he was going to be fighting or negotiating… He had no idea what he was going up against.

All he knew was that they were serious. He couldn't be unprepared.

* * *

Axel decided to check his own office. It seemed impractical, since his office had a full-wall window facing the street. It wasn't ideal for privacy, even with the blinds closed, if any sort of a struggle went down. However, it was the only place Axel knew to start.

His search turned up just like he expected it would. He had to take the stairs, of course, because the entire building was on lock-down and any type of sudden or large disruption in the power flux would probably lead to Xemnas' security team being immediately notified, probably as a breach, as a break-in. But as he neared the floor on which his office was, nothing changed. It was exactly like the lobby. Dark. Dead.

He felt the scream before he heard it. It burst from his chest, an angry roar matched by an equally infuriated sweep of his long arm. The strike wiped clean the desk nearest to him, computer and all, and the equipment crashed to the floor, splintering and shattering upon contact. His chest shuddered as his breathing became more erratic, more uncontrollable. It was too much to contain… His fury echoed in the empty building, the banging of the chair he yanked up from the ground and tossed as far as he could. His blood was beyond boiling, his muscles aching for tension, for friction, for impact. He wanted to hurt, to kill.

Yet, through that fury, a sudden slice of clarity pierced his mind. It hit him so suddenly, he brought himself to a stop, closing his eyes and balling his fists as his sides. His breath was abruptly slow. His core wound tighter and tighter, trembling in the pit of his stomach. There was one other place they would be.

The calm that possessed him did not leave as he turned quietly toward the stairs again, the click of his dress shoes tapping sharply on the tile. Xemnas' office. It made up half of what was the entire top floor of the headquarters building. Equipped with not only a formal office space, but also a miniature library, a private kitchen, a lounge, and a full bathroom and emergency wardrobe. When Axel was very young, he would come into work with his father and sit inside the lounge, doing his homework or playing idly while his father was busy. Eventually the visits became lessons, so he could see the business firsthand. Since his childhood, he had only ever ventured into the extravagant office a few times.

It had an unrivaled view of the city. Even with every wall made of glass, the building stretched too high for anybody, even from the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, to be able to witness anything transpiring inside the office. If _they_ wanted privacy, Xemnas' office would be ideal.

There was something about the certainty with which he now walked that was more unbearable than the panic he had felt when he'd first realized Roxas was gone. Something terrible in the way he knew exactly where he needed to go. It was the something that kept his stride slow and steady as he walked, what kept him from running to the top as he climbed each flight of stairs. He didn't know why the calm was so suddenly _there_ when it had been so absent before. It scared him. Why wasn't he rushing?

The top of the stairs looked perfectly undisturbed. The half of the floor that didn't make up Xemnas' office was a space reserved for the most trusted members of the company. It was mostly Axel's age that kept him from receiving such a position of authority. People like Saix, and Luxord before Axel had been born, worked up here. People who knew the trade inside and out, who had been with the Heart family far longer than Axel had. The floor looked just as it should, though. Everything organized, tidy, professional, shut down for the night like expected.

But beneath the door to Xemnas' office shone a light that should not have been shining.

Every step he took toward that door was too slow, too fast, too loud, too unsure, too brash - he didn't know how he felt or what he was supposed to feel or why he wasn't sure about what he was feeling. He felt torn and open and vulnerable. Calm. So fucking calm, and he hated that he felt so calm. Like nothing was wrong. Like whatever that hot thing was coiling inside his stomach didn't exist, like it wasn't about to explode, like nothing was wrong at all. Like Roxas was back home and all Axel had to do was turn around, walk down the stairs, drive back to the manor, and climb into bed with his darling blonde lover.

His fingers twitched on the door handle, the sheer metal chilling his skin. He hesitated for a moment, probably out of instinct, and then asked himself why he had paused anyway. Roxas was in there. Could be in there. There was no way he could go on not knowing.

He turned the handle and swung the door open.

The office, too, was unperturbed. Perfectly in order, straight out of a magazine, the wide, mostly empty office stood still and vacant. Painfully vacant. Axel felt the calm inside him begin to shimmer, the coil begin to tremble. Too much pressure. It was about to blow to pieces.

Quicker now, Axel flew to the door to the library. The library was secluded within walls separate from the outer glass windows of the floor. It would be an ideal place for a showdown, a transaction entirely isolated. He gripped the doorknob and twisted, jerking before he realized that the door was locked. He growled and tugged at the door again until it jiggled on its hinges. He'd pull the whole fucking thing off if he had to.

A defined click just behind his head silenced his efforts.

"Axel," a low voice purred deeply, not too far from his ear. Axel tensed. He knew that voice. "So good of you to join us. I was beginning to think…you weren't going to show up…"

"Where's Roxas?" he snapped, focusing on the way the blood drained from his knuckles as he tightened his grip on the doorknob.

Riku sighed and shifted his weight before Axel felt the barrel of the handgun tap the back of his head. It rested at the base of his skull for just a moment before lifting and tapping him a couple more times, very lightly. Axel could feel his palms getting sweaty, could feel his heart pounding his ribs, could feel his nerves trembling with a new out-of-character fear. Maybe he should have taken some type of self-defense class with all that money his father had spent on him as a kid.

"You know, Axel," Riku breathed, suddenly a lot closer than he had been before. Axel could feel him. It raised hairs on the back of his neck. "You really should have taken my advice about that kid. Do you seriously even need him? He _is_ a whore."

"Where," Axel hissed, turning his head just a fraction of an inch to the left. "Is Roxas?"

"Is that _all_ you fucking care about?" Riku suddenly yelled, right at his ear. Axel felt fingers grazing his wrist, as if Riku had reached out to grab it. "Roxas _this,_ Roxas _that_. It's starting to sound _kind_ of unhealthy, Axel. Don't you think you should just give him a break?"

"Let him go," Axel snarled, making a sound that took even himself by surprise, before whipping around and smacking his fist right into Riku's jaw. The man stumbled back, but before Axel could make another move, Riku had raised the gun again, this time aimed at his face. Axel glowered as Riku regained his composure, free hand pressed to his new bruise.

"_Fuck_," he hissed, watching Axel through all his messy hair. He was in pretty bad shape since Axel had last seen him - too pale, wide-eyed, bloodshot, trembling, unkempt. Like he was a drug addict in need of a fix or a man on the brink of loosing it. "You shouldn't do that, Axel. Who knows how it'll affect your precious _Roxas_."

"Don't you _dare_ touch him," Axel warned, fisting his hands by his side. "I swear…"

"You'll _what_?" Riku scoffed, raising his head a little bit. He gave the gun a taunting wave. "_Shoot_ me? _Fire_ me? You know, you shouldn't have done that, Axel… No. You shouldn't have. You…you just don't understand."

Axel stayed silent this time. Riku was somewhere else, lost in his own thoughts. Those blue eyes were far gone. All Axel could do was watch and wait for the right time to strike. Riku was on the edge, and Axel couldn't push him until he knew he wouldn't go down with him. Riku was shaking his head, approaching Axel now, smiling dangerously.

"I've lived my _whole_ life for you, Axel," he whispered, and Axel had to force himself not to move away from Riku as he drew near to him, that crazed look in his eyes. "Every moment of my life, I have worked so that I could be worthy of you. So that when I was finally by your side, you could depend on me and value me and _need_ me, so that I could spend all my days tending to you and making sure there was never anything else to ask for. So that I could make you happy. So that we could live together for the rest of our lives, be partners, be…"

Axel could feel the breath of every word on his lips. He dared not move as the Riku placed his hands on the door just behind him, leaned in so that his mouth brushed Axel's daringly. The redhead flinched, something he doubted Riku didn't notice, because those blue eyes suddenly flared with insanity.

"I love you, Axel," he murmured, with such desperateness, Axel knew that under other circumstances, he might have felt guilty. Maybe. "How could you abandon my devotion to you? To a _boy_ under the service of another? To a boy who does not know you like I know you?"

Ah. An idea. It would be risky, and Axel had to word everything the right way…but it could work. It was possible…

"You know me?" Axel questioned, watching as the challenge in his voice bypassed Riku's awareness. All he heard was doubt.

"More than anyone, my lord," he gasped, drawing ever nearer. Axel could feel how he trembled.

"And you love me?" Axel said quietly, gently. Eagerly, Riku nodded quickly. There was a pause before Axel chose his next words carefully. "Would you do anything for me? Anything at all?"

"Of course!" Riku agreed hastily, gripping the front of Axel's tux jacket earnestly. He pulled himself forward, his body pressing to Axel's.

"Then would you be willing…" Axel said softly, watching Riku carefully, "To make a deal with me?"

"Anything."

"Tell me what you want," Axel said, speaking low and clear. He didn't let Riku's eyes leave his, those clear blue eyes shining with pieces of clarity lost inside clouds of confusion. "I'll allow you one favor. And if I fulfill your request, you give me Roxas."

Watching Riku's face fall was like getting smacked in the face. He hadn't expected it to hurt.

"My… Axel," he said, almost like a whimper, he was so pathetic. Very slowly, the grip on his jacket loosened. "You… You love him…don't you?"

"I do," Axel said, nodding. Gently, he placed his hands on Riku's, guiding them away from his body. He shivered at the sensation of the cold gun grazing his hand. "I love him just like you love me. If I can protect him, I'll do whatever you want me to, Riku. I would do anything for him. Just like you would for me."

It was like breaking a man's bones one by one, tearing down everything he was made up of. It was the ultimate loophole, the most effective defense. There was no way Riku, if what he claimed was true - and Axel did not doubt it was for a moment - could argue with him. Riku knew that trying to win Axel over was useless. And Riku _did_ love him. He would not hurt him out of anger.

"I…" Riku's hands fell to his side. A second later, the gun clattered to the floor. Axel let out a breath he hadn't realized was building in his throat. "I'm sorry… God dammit, I'm so sorry, my lord. Please… please forgive me."

He fell to his knees, hands pressing against his face. Axel could hear him weeping, and winced at the terrible sound of it. Sighing, Axel placed a comforting hand on Riku's head, waiting until he stilled and then turned up to look at him. His tear-streaked face, after all the pain Riku had caused him, made Axel's heart ache for him.

"Roxas is in the library," he murmured, before scrambling to reach into his pocket. From it, he retrieved a single silver key and thrust it into Axel's hand. It burned right through his skin. "Please, please, take it. You owe me nothing, my lord. Should I have your forgiveness, I would need nothing else. And I would serve you, you and your precious Roxas, with no thought of my own selfishness."

"Thank you, Riku," Axel whispered, and realized with a small touch of surprise, that he very well meant it.

Then, taking a deep breath, he turned his back to Riku and shoved the key into the doorknob. It turned cleanly, and the knob smoothly turned with it. Trembling, Axel pushed the door in and entered.

"Roxas?" he called out, at first hesitantly, but the sight of him made him kick into overdrive. "Shit, Roxas!"

As he rushed to the boy's side, his heart tore open at the sight of him. His naturally wide eyes were huge, full of terror and tears that streamed onto either side of his face. When Axel came rushing toward him, Roxas tried to cry out, but the sound was muffled against the hard cloth tied around his head, clamped between his teeth. His hands were bound behind his back, legs useless and together at his ankles. Aside from his obvious distress, and a little scuffed up from a struggle of some sort, he looked generally unharmed.

"Dear God, Roxas," Axel gasped as he dropped to his knees at Roxas' side and lifted his hands to his mouth. He tugged the cloth from his teeth, immediately claiming those lips. They felt raw and swollen beneath his, but they responded feverishly to him. He pulled away only far enough to speak. "I am so sorry, Roxas. God, I am so, so, so sorry. I love you so much."

"Please don't leave me," was all Roxas whimpered, burying his face into Axel's neck, his body shaking violently with sobs. "Don't let me go."

"Never," Axel promised, wrapping his arms around Roxas, trying to comfort him as he freed him from his restraints. As soon as he could move his arms, Roxas clung to him as if he could never dream of parting, as if it would kill him to do so - Axel worked steadily at the ties at his feet. "I promise. I'll never leave you, Roxas. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Roxas managed to choke out, lifting his face to stare into Axel's eyes. They blinked at each other, through their tears - tears Axel didn't realize were dripping from his own face. "I love you, Axel. I love you."

"I will never let anyone hurt you again," Axel breathed, cradling the young boy in his arms as gently, as passionately, as lovingly, as protectively as he knew how. He let his forehead fall onto Roxas'. "You're safe, okay?"

And then, the click of the gun again.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Heart."

Axel's blood froze. That voice…

"If you could please stand," he commanded, almost leisurely, but Axel knew what it was that filled that familiar voice - irritation, contempt, impatience. He'd known those emotions in that voice since he'd been a child, heard them every time he'd even thought of getting into trouble. Slowly, he did as he was told, incapable of disobeying. Roxas stood with him, eyes staring past Axel at the man by the door, huddling close to him, trying to hide, no doubt. "Now, move away from each other, would you? I know it's going to just _kill_ you, but I think you'll manage."

Axel bit his lip and stared down at Roxas. The boy had that look in his eyes - the same look that had been there on that first night. But this time it was worse, because it was infused with a look of trust and a fear of betrayal. Axel couldn't break his promise. He couldn't let go.

"You'll have to shoot me first," he said quietly, never moving his gaze from Roxas'. The blonde's lip trembled. Axel couldn't tell if his actions made Roxas surprised, happy, terrified - maybe a little bit of everything mixed together. "I'm not abandoning him."

"_Axel, _come now," he sighed, as if scolding him like he was five again. "Don't be stupid about this. Do as your told for once, would you?"

"Not a chance," Axel murmured, wrapping his arms around Roxas, shielding him from whatever was about to happen. If he died like this, it wouldn't be so bad. His lips pressed into Roxas ear. "I love you, Roxas."

"Axel," Roxas breathed sweetly, his hands cupping Axel's face. He kissed him softly. "Thank you…"

"Oh, fine," again, from behind Axel. There was some slight shuffling. "Always doing things the hard way. Always a pain in my ass. Spoiled brat. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Axel didn't say a word. He closed his eyes, placing his chin on Roxas' head as the boy pressed his face into Axel's chest. Every moment was precious.

"Good bye, Axel."

Axel squeezed Roxas and braced himself.

Until the fire of the gun broke through the silence.

* * *

**Eh... -_- Sorry. I don't really know why the hell I ended it like that...'cause it's dumb. But it'll all come together with the next chapter. Which I think will be the last chapter, plus a (maybe) epilogue. Already know how it's ending, sooooo. Almost done. :) Thanks for sticking with me this far. **

**AnimeCountDown**


	11. Investment

It was like pressing pause in the middle of an action movie's climatic final battle.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

He was waiting for pain and for blood, maybe a sound or a scream. There was a stillness in the air and a silence pressing down on them, and none of it should have been that way. Axel had heard the gun. He knew it had been fired…

"You _idiot_," came the furious hiss, just before a resounding thud made the floor tremble beneath Axel's feet. And then the pattering of liquid dripping onto wood.

Slowly, he raised his head, still making sure to cover Roxas as he did. Axel looked over his shoulder, searching the room.

Riku. On his knees. His back was facing Axel, but the redhead could see the spray of red that now stained the floor. His lips parted instinctively, eyes widening. Riku had…

"Not useful for a damn thing, are you? _Pathetic_."

Axel turned his gaze to the soulless yellow snake eyes, the sharp and angular face, the long cerulean hair that fell past broad shoulders, the silver smoking pistol still pointed in Axel's direction. Except, of course, the bullet hadn't hit Axel. No, it hadn't hit Axel at all.

"Saix," Axel hissed, releasing Roxas so he could turn to face the tall man, the scar etched into his face darker and meaner than it had ever seemed. Topaz-hued eyes glowered at him. "What the hell is this all about?"

"You naïve little child," Saix muttered, letting the pistol fall to his side. As he did, Riku's weight finally gave in to gravity and his body toppled forward. Axel hesitated - he wanted to help Riku, but he couldn't leave Roxas' side. Saix shook his head. "It's for the better, I suppose. He would have wanted me to keep you alive after all of this was resolved anyway. And there's no way that could have happened."

"What the _fuck_, Saix?" Axel yelled, fisting his hands. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"_Why_?" Saix scoffed, shaking his head. "You've never been smart, Axel. Then again, your entire family has been nothing but one dolt after another, so I can't really blame you, I suppose."

"But you… Saix, I don't understand," Axel sighed, groaning. "You've always been so loyal to my father."

"Of course I have," he retorted. "How else could I possible gain every fraction of his trust, hm? It's not like he was simply going to hand me his business on a silver platter. That is, not without leverage. Which would be you."

Axel couldn't speak. His mouth worked, but no sound came out. The walls were starting to spin and his head was aching like a bad hangover. What the hell was going on?

"You think anybody would ever enjoy working for one of you incompetent, pretentious Heart men?" Saix sneered, and with a roll of his eyes, kicked Riku's shoulder. The younger man didn't move. "Except him, of course. You think I would seriously be happy wasting my life away in your father's shadow? Doing all his work, making him money, earning him his status? Nobody wants to live like that, Axel. We used to be close, when we were younger. We used to be friends. But things change. You grow up and realize you're life is dwindling away. If I let him, your father would suck every bit of me dry. Unaccomplished. Unsatisfied. Withered to nothing but dust."

"Wait, you aren't happy?" Axel stuttered, gritting his teeth when Saix let out a harsh, forced laugh.

"Would you be?" he accused, waving the gun in Axel's general direction. "You spoiled brat. You have no idea what it's like to be ordered around like a dog. All because you were born into one family and not the other."

"If you weren't happy, Saix, you could have just left," Axel argued. That was when Saix's expression really changed. From angry to…devious.

"I suppose you're right, Axel, but that would be too wasteful," he scoffed. "Why throw away all the work I've done over the years? Why give it all to Xemnas, as if _he_ had created his dynasty. It made more sense to simply work behind his name and create industries nobody ever knew about. Black markets within black markets. It was easy."

"New industries…" Axel repeated slowly, frowning. "You… you created…"

"And finally, you put the pieces together," Saix sighed, rolling his eyes in that condescending way of his. "Of course, if I hadn't put it right in front of you, I doubt you'd ever figure it out."

"Destiny Orphanage…" he murmured, trailing off. His mind was still taking forever to catch up. It was like he _understood_, but he couldn't.

"More like a house for my little whores-in-training," Saix corrected, lips curling, head cocking. His gaze shifted slightly. He was no longer looking at Axel. "I established it without your father's knowledge about a decade ago. House young boys until they turn of age, and then the real business begins. Teach them the arts of seduction your father refuses to dwell in. Masochism, sadism… You have no idea how much money he was missing out on that."

There was a moment of silence.

"Of course, you're little toy there somehow found a way out," Saix muttered, pinching his lips together. Axel felt Roxas tense against him from behind. "Don't know how he did it. Customers would come in, see him, and immediately want him. He was going to be my secret weapon. I had him untrained entirely. Pure, innocent, ignorant. The customers like that, especially since he's so pretty. I should have just given him to them, not waited until he turned eighteen. A bad habit, I suppose, from working under your father's backward ethics. But he escaped…the morning of his eighteenth birthday."

"Sora…" Roxas suddenly gasped, just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"Oh my God…" Axel whispered, taking a step back. Sora had known… He had known what would happen… He had done the only thing he could do to keep Roxas safe.

"Somehow, he ended up in the batch of boys I send to be sold in your father's clubs," he growled, brow knitting. "How _coincidental_ that I was shipping those boys the exact day of his birthday. How coincidental that that particular group happened to be going to the _exact_ club you would be attending that night. How _fucking_ coincidental that _you_ turned out to like little boys, Axel. Do you always intend to ruin my plans?"

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Axel yelled, brain whirling. He needed a way out of this. He knew what he was up against now.

Saix. A man who had been in Axel's life as long as his father and as long as Luxord, but Saix was nothing like either of them. He hadn't been affectionate or kind or encouraging. Saix had been cool, cynical man who insisted on remaining utterly detached from the family. He had an off-the-charts IQ and had handled half the business with Xemnas for as long as they had known each other. They were supposed to be close. Saix knew the family inside and out. But he had revealed none of his secrets. It would take a genius to break through such a man's intellect. Axel was screwed. He needed time to think.

"Disappointed things aren't going exactly the way you want?" Saix mocked. Axel reached behind him, just so he could touch Roxas, make sure he was still there, comfort him - comfort himself, maybe. "You figured that now that you have what you want, you're just going to live happily ever after. No problems. No interruptions."

"_Disappointed_?" Axel echoed. The bizarreness of the situation was stalling his thinking process. "Are you fucking insane, Saix? You've sworn loyalty to my father for as long as I can remember, and now you're waving a gun in my face. You think I'm _disappointed_?"

"Disappointed, furious, same difference," Saix sighed, looking some mixture between bored and annoyed. "Do you really think I care?"

"You think you're going to get away with this," Axel growled, disbelieving. He took a single step forward. Saix raised the gun without missing a beat. "You've told me about all of your schemes thus far. I'm curious. How the hell are you going to get out of this, huh?"

"Well, like I said, Axel, you're my leverage," Saix explained, tilting his head and the gun at the same time. He moved slowly, strategically, stepping around Riku's limp form. "If I have you…well, then, you're father is like putty in my hands. And if I have _him_…"

As he spoke, as he circled Axel and Roxas, his gun switched targets. Axel's heart dropped.

"You'll do whatever I say, won't you?" he finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do this," Axel whispered, shifting his weight so that he could shield Roxas again.

"Ah, ah, ah, stay put, Axel," Saix demanded, smirking. His eyes, full of something evil and awful, turned to Roxas. "You. Come over here."

"Roxas," Axel warned, instinctively stepping in front of him again. Saix clicked back the safety - Axel froze. "Saix…"

"Axel," Roxas whined, tugging on his sleeve. Axel turned to look at him, trembling, as the blonde began to step around him. Toward Saix.

"Please, no," Axel whispered, reaching out to cup Roxas' face. Blue eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch, whimpering desperately. "Don't…"

"I won't hesitate to shoot either one of you," Saix warned, sounding exasperated. "Get your ass over here."

That's when it hit Axel. He froze, frowning as Roxas slipped from his fingers slowly, hesitantly, fearfully. No… No, no, no - Saix _would_ hesitate. He was hesitating right then, stalling for time. If Axel was his leverage for Xemnas, then Axel was safe. If Axel was murdered, there was no damn way Xemnas would do anything Saix said. Which meant that the power Roxas' life had over Axel…

"No," Axel blurted, grabbing Roxas' arm and pulling him back to him. The blonde squeaked, but immediately let himself be hidden behind Axel again. As expected, Saix tensed, but he didn't pull the trigger. He wouldn't. He couldn't afford to. "I'll do whatever you want. But you can't have him."

"Don't make this difficult, idiot," Saix snarled, baring his teeth almost as viciously as a dog.

"Likewise, Saix," Axel shot back, pushing Roxas behind him entirely. He lifted his chin at him. "If you want my help, you're not going to lay a finger on Roxas, got it?"

"You're not in any position to be making demands," Saix hissed. Axel bit the inside of his mouth, studying Saix carefully. The way he held himself, how his eyes twitched, how his jaw worked steadily… Saix wasn't too far from loosing it, either. And he was beginning to realize Axel had the upper hand. "You've always been too ballsy, Axel… You always make the risky investment."

"And you're always too damn predictable," Axel said back, dangerously low.

They stared each other down, observing the other, strategizing and planning. They were both intelligent men. They knew how to read their opponent and how to play the field to their advantage. Now was the time to see who was better at what they did.

"Whatever you were planning…" Axel began, shaking his head pitifully at Saix. "You know, you could have gotten away with it. I really think you would have. And if making some extra cash behind my father's back made you happy, then hell, you could have been happy, because I don't think he stopped trusting you for a second. But you fucked up. As soon as your emotions got a hold of you. You lost one investment - one boy - and you just had to try to get him back. And now you have nothing."

"You think you can antagonize me?" Saix snarled, and suddenly, the deafening blast of the gun splintered the silence.

The pain wasn't immediate. At first, it was just like being punched in the gut. He hadn't expected it, but it blew him back, made his eyes pop open and his lips part without giving any of them permission. It was shocking, surprising… He lifted his hands, slowly and unsurely, to the numbness centered in his stomach. Blinking hard, he lowered his chin to stare… The white of his shirt…it wasn't white anymore.

"Fuck…"

"You were wrong, Axel," Saix said, sighing, regaining his composure with a slight smirk, gun at his side. "You think I'd enter a business deal with only one way out? I haven't told you all my plans, after all. Cocky brat."

Axel stared at Saix, squinting as his vision blurred, as a dull ache began to spread its fingers from the hole in his stomach. He gasped, clutching at the dampness, watching his skin stain with a crimson too dark and too real. With a stuttered gasp, he dropped to his knees.

"_Axel_!"

Roxas was at his side, suddenly in front of him. Axel tried to focus his gaze on those panicking blue eyes, but he was quickly becoming dizzy. He wavered slightly, back and forth - sucking in breath, he reached out for balance. Roxas immediately steadied him, whispering, murmuring _something_ Axel wanted so badly to be able to understand. Nothing was making sense anymore.

Did that mean he was dying?

And then, suddenly, Roxas was being ripped from his arms, and if Axel could hear _anything_, he could hear his screams. The pain was nothing, overcome by a gush of adrenaline forced into his system. Grunting, he watched the world become clear. Saix, lifting Roxas up easily with a single arm until not even his feet touched the floor, dragging him out of the room. No. No, no, no, no. Roxas was shrieking, clawing at Saix, fighting like Axel had never known he could. Roxas…fighting for Axel.

How could Axel let Roxas fall into those hands.

Biting his tongue until it, too, was bleeding, Axel fell onto his hands and pulled himself forward to where Riku still lay limp. _Please_. As the blood began to dribble from his lips, his hands searched Riku hastily. Looking, looking…searching…

"_Axel!_"

His fingers folded around freezing solid metal.

"_Saix!"_

It had just enough time to lift the gun and aim as Saix whirled around, yellow eyes locking on him. He had no time to hesitate.

He squeezed the trigger.

The jolt of the firing gun shook his arm nearly to pieces. It felt like his arm was being consumed with fire and being crushed at the same time. He yelled out, his scream echoed by another, but the pain blinded him. Who had yelled? As he blacked out, fell to the floor at Riku's side, shaking with spasms - it was the only question that came over him.

Who had he shot?

* * *

**Like I said, I'm really trying to finish this up... Haha, I must say, I loved the last few reviews I received. I'm so glad so many of you are really getting into the story - most of you are trying to figure out what's going on and trying to skip ahead to find out. Anyway, I hope this doesn't disappoint you, because I actually like it. You know, a lot of times, when I write something, I have no idea how I'm going to end it and it turns out completely unlike how I thought it would. But this probably turned out about 90%, if not more the way I planned for it to... **

**And I hope everything makes sense to everybody. This chapter was weird for me because it was almost entirely dialogue. I usually don't do that with chapters - or at least try not to. But yeah. I hope it made sense, above all. I'll work on the last chapter at work today, so I should post it within the next week at least! Thank you for all the support. This story has really been one of my favorites to work on. I still adore this pairing. It's so adorable and so much fun to work with. **

**Remember to review and tell me how I did. :) **

**AnimeCountDown**


	12. What Remains of Forever

The trickling of water filled the serene quiet of the garden as if filling a clear crystal bowl. A small piece of green, natural beauty in a metal world stretching up into the sky. White and red roses surrounded the marble fountain, intermittently placed in a complex, intertwining pattern. It was tranquil. With a couple larks chirping from the feeders and the dull thrum of the city distant and lost.

Axel fingered one of the roses absentmindedly, ignoring the light prick of thorns along his hand. Tiny thorns one would never notice unless they touched them, grabbed them, felt them. Biting his cheek, Axel squeezed the stem between two fingers, and as his blood started to well, he pulled away. With a sigh, he brought his fingers up to his face, peering at the beads of thickening blood.

It was pretty, with its rich, royal color. Normally, blood was so dark, looking like black with only a pearlescent red tint. But in the frosty sunlight, it shone purely crimson. Gleamed like red ice as he turned his finger this way and that.

Without bothering to wipe it clean, Axel let his hand fall to his side and crossed the clearing. Every step was a warm crunch beneath his feet. He could feel every pull, every stretch, every flex of his muscles, the tendons in his long legs working steadily.

And he lowered himself to sit upon the bench. The elegantly carved marble bench, the only one of its kind, made specifically to match the curving design of the fountain. The sweet smell of roses wafted over him, reaching out and groping for him from the thorny branches just inches away from scratching his back. There wasn't much, really, that Axel could think of to describe such a scent. He stared down blankly at the blood on his finger.

Sickeningly sweet. Like blood.

He inhaled that scent as deep as he could, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. So desperately sweet, like blood and like copper, like white chocolate and like caramel. Axel exhaled. He'd never much cared for caramel, actually.

A sudden warmth enveloped his bleeding finger without warning, a moist sensation that instantly soaked up the droplets of scarlet. Axel felt his lips twitch instinctively up into a smile. Without opening his eyes or turning his face from the sky, he raised his hand to stroke through fluffy, soft hair. It was like threading each of his fingers with fine silk. And a purr, sweet and quiet, mingled with the birds and water. The warmth abandoned his fingers and came a moment later to his lips instead.

Axel couldn't keep himself from twisting the hair just slightly as he responded to the kiss. Because it ignited a fire inside him, had him excited and hot and anxious. It was a mere kiss that filled him with life, gave him meaning, left him…happy.

"I love you," he greeted, not bothering to pull away from those precious lips. Small, smooth hands ran up his chest slowly… A giggle.

"You cut yourself," Roxas responded, his feather-light voice falling over Axel as sweetly as the roses' scent. "You should be more careful."

"Mmm…" Axel hummed against his mouth, smiling delicately. "I did it on purpose."

A pause.

And Roxas kissed him again, still as sweet and innocent as before. His arms circled Axel's neck, and Axel opened his legs to pull Roxas as close to him as possible. Completely in synch, with no thought involved. A kiss that just happened, like it was simply meant to be. Because, after everything, Axel was convinced he and Roxas were, by fate's demand, supposed to be together.

"I know," Roxas breathed into his mouth. With a content sigh, he pulled away grabbed one of Axel's hands and tugged as he backed away. When Axel stood compliantly, grinning without meaning to, Roxas slipped forward to steal one more quick kiss. "And I love you, too."

* * *

They strolled absently through the garden and enjoyed the seclusion it offered with each other. Sometimes they spoke, in murmured conversation, and sometimes they would just walk without saying a word. Often, one or the other would stop the other to share a moment of intimacy. It was difficult not to be affectionate nowadays. Every second, Axel ached for Roxas.

Ached with fear and longing and the threat of loneliness. He never wanted to lose him.

By the birth of twilight, Axel and Roxas returned to the manor and slipped into the dining room, just as the meal was being served. They took their seats, passing a greeting to the other men in the room.

Xemnas, who sat at the head of the table. There was still a grey graveness about his presence, overtaken with the weight of betrayal, but he was finally smiling again. Only a little. Saix had been his right hand man, as much of a best friend as a person like Xemnas - who had grown up in an impersonal world, secluded from the rest of society, focused on solely business - could have ever had. With that friend suddenly branded both traitor and deceased, he had become helpless for a short while.

Luxord, now at Xemnas' right hand side. Axel had not truly needed him as a caretaker for a long time, and the older man had dutifully and loyally replaced Saix. It would take a while to clean up the mess that had been made, but if anyone knew the business as well as Saix had, it would be Luxord. He was a natural caretaker, and with the Heart family in need and his watchful instincts kicking into action, he was livelier, if not bossier, than ever.

And Riku, who sat beside Luxord calmly, and in all appearances, normally. He was receiving counseling so he could serve Axel as he had always dreamed, and had not yet lost his grip on reality. Axel suspected it was the permanent limp he now suffered that constantly reminded him of his true duty and kept him in check. As he sat down, Axel nodded toward the man with a firm, genuine smile - and it was returned eagerly, with pleasure.

Axel took his seat at Xemnas' left side, and Roxas sat beside Axel. Not long ago, their first meal like this together had been tense and awkward and strange. But now, a month since that incident, they were comfortable with each other. The feeling that came with such meals was like the feeling of being in a dysfunctional, but content, family. Axel enjoyed moments they all shared together. It left him satisfied.

The entire time they ate, mostly in silence, he held Roxas' hand beneath the table.

* * *

Axel quietly shut the door behind them, following Roxas across the bedroom to the bathroom. Inside, they closed themselves in and Axel turned on the water. When he returned to Roxas, he slipped his hands under the bottom of the blonde's shirt and pulled it slowly over his head. Even now, Roxas blushed. He didn't hesitate, though, to assist Axel in the same manner. And then, every moment slow and precise, Roxas placed his hands on Axel's belt, unbuckling it and pulling if from his jeans as Axel reached forward to unbutton Roxas' pants. Axel shivered as he stepped out of the pool of denim and boxers at his feet, guiding Roxas to the already steaming shower.

It was something they did every night. At first, it was because of Axel's injury. While not as severe as Riku's, it had left Axel crippled with pain and the difficulty to move normally. So now, even with his wound a scar of what it had been before, Roxas still washed Axel carefully and gently. Every part of him, from his neck to his feet, with a kiss to the white scar at his abdomen as he stood back up. Reaching up to wash his hair was more difficult, but manageable after so much practice. And then Axel would go about returning the favor.

There was nothing sexual about it anymore. At first, Axel had found it hard to ignore having Roxas' hands all over him, but he had forced himself to get over it, and it didn't bother him anymore.

One month, the doctors had said. One month until he participated in any strenuous physical activity. No running, no working out, no taking the stairs. No sex.

At all.

As in, no sexual activity, in any form, of any kind, whatsoever. Too much pressure on his body, the doctors warned him. It could rip the wound right back open, potentially damage him more than the bullet had. But that was okay, Axel told himself. It was perfectly fine now.

Because it had been exactly one month tonight.

It wasn't about the sex. It wasn't a matter of needing to release. It had nothing to do with the selfishness of lust. Yes, he was a man, and men needed _things_, and the pleasure was something he had wanted since he'd _met_ Roxas.

But what he really wanted was that sense of completion. To have that final feeling of being one with Roxas. They had yet to enjoy such a night together. And after what they had been through together… Axel wanted to share that with Roxas. If anything, it was going to be the most meaningful… the _only_ meaningful sex he'd ever had.

Axel kissed Roxas softly, sweetly, gathering up the little blonde in his arms. He was warm from the water, from the flush of excited blood, and he grasped Axel just as lovingly. It had nothing to do with control or restraint. Kissing Roxas - no, simply being with Roxas, knowing he was safe and _with him_ - was enough to make Axel happy. It wasn't have-at-it lust anymore. It was something so sickeningly sweet, coating the insides of his core, swelling with every kiss, every smile, every blush. Something that made him want to laugh out loud. Something that made him so damn happy.

They took their time washing each other. They had nothing to rush and nothing to worry about this time. They had each other, all to themselves.

Axel closed his eyes, resting his head on Roxas', the water streaming over both of them, arms around each other contentedly.

And then they stepped out of the shower, drying each other off methodically, taking their time with each other. Axel made sure to spend extra time running the towel through Roxas' hair, because he knew how much the blonde liked how it felt. And indeed, Roxas was a purring bundle of innocent pleasure, thoroughly melted down by the time Axel tossed aside the towel. Axel had to lean forward for Roxas to be able to reach his hair, but neither of them minded. When they were dried off, Axel took Roxas' hand and led him into their bedroom.

_Their_ bedroom, with the icy moonlight and warm, silken bed sheets. Overcome with glee, Axel turned abruptly and swept Roxas up into his arms, cradling him bridal style with a characteristic grin. A long time ago, Roxas might have squeaked and stuttered and blushed. Now, he giggled, clinging to Axel's neck immediately.

"You are gorgeous," Axel murmured, carrying Roxas to the edge of the mattress and lowering him onto it tenderly. "And I love you."

"I love you more," Roxas retorted, almost serious and playful at the same time. Axel raised an eyebrow at the boy, who quickly began to fidget. "What?"

"Okay, one, I cannot believe you just said that," Axel teased, watching his love's face light up in embarrassment. Grinning, he began to crawl over Roxas', kissing up his chest sweetly. When he arrived at Roxas' mouth, Axel smiled. "And two, that can't possible be true."

That seemed to make Roxas blush more than the first comment, and Axel took advantage of Roxas' helplessness. He dropped his mouth onto the blonde's, leaving a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss in his wake. Roxas laughed into the kiss, and Axel had to lift his head, grinning as he did. But the moment he did, Roxas was grabbing him at the back of his skull and pulling him back down.

Roxas was better about not being so timid now. He was still naturally shy, and submissive over dominant. But when he was alone with Axel, he summoned a foreign confidence Axel knew not the origin of. He would do things - like grab him and kiss him passionately without warning - and Axel would never complain. Instead, he pulled the sheets over them both and returned to kissing Roxas eagerly.

He held himself over Roxas with one hand, his other clinging to the blonde's thin hip. They pressed their mouths together, and Axel slipped his tongues right past Roxas' lips. He licked at the roof of Roxas' mouth slowly, drawing out a delightful purr of a moan, making those fingers clench around his shoulders even tighter. He ran his fingers through soft blonde tufts and grazed delicate ribs teasingly, tracing down to his stomach, fingers grazing his hip bones. Roxas twisted in his hands, arching his back in longing, mewling with every kiss. He was such a mess, gasping and writhing, head tilting back and eyes sliding shut. Smiling, Axel moved down Roxas' chin, and licked all the way to his throat. He found Roxas' pulse point - it wasn't that hard considering it was hard and erratic, an easy find as soon as it neared his lips. And he took that space of skin into his mouth and sucked as softly as he could.

"_Axel_," Roxas breathed, so light, so gentle. Axel groaned against his neck as Roxas bucked his hips upward ever so slightly, in search of friction, of release. Biting his lip, he pressed down, resisting the urge to grind his erection against Roxas' as hard as he could. He forced himself to be gentle as he rubbed downward, and both of them gasped. Roxas' grip tightened. "_Oh_! Axel…_please_."

"Roxas," Axel hissed, nipping at Roxas' collarbone in his effort to calm himself. His nerves were tingling. Burning. "Are you sure…? Do you want this? Are you ready?"

"Axel…" Roxas murmured, through gasps, grabbing Axel's face between his hands and turning him toward him. Axel blinked at him as Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Axel grinned at Roxas, leaning up to press his lips to the blonde's once again. It was a slow kiss. A precious, sickeningly romantic one.

"I just want to make sure," Axel told him, and Roxas smiled against his lips and nodded sweetly.

"I know," he admitted, glowing in that way only Roxas could ever glow. From the inside out. With pure exuberance. "And I want you to know…I want this."

"Good," Axel groaned, kissing Roxas quick on the lips, making them both laugh. And he loved that laugh and loved that he didn't have to be all serious or impersonal. He loved everything about being with Roxas and feeling comfortable and not second-guessing anything. "I love you."

"You know…" Roxas trailed off, smiling playfully. "I think that's a record. How many times have you told me that today?"

"Too much?" Axel asked, tilting his head with a grimace. Roxas laughed again.

"Never," he assured him, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pulling their foreheads together. "I…I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing that."

"Good, because I love saying it," Axel answered, and proceeded to crush Roxas beneath him in a combined embrace and kiss. Instantly, Roxas was giggling again, much to Axel's delight.

And they enjoyed each other like that for a good long while, rolling over each other, murmuring those sickeningly sweet things to each other, clinging to each other, loving each other… Years ago, it would have been far too much for Axel. Even months ago, the thought of it would have repulsed him. But now, he wanted nothing more.

And as they began to quiet, their playing turned more intense, as it typically did. Their movements more heated, a little more uneven. And they were acting and reacting, synchronized and in unison.

Roxas ran his hands down Axel's chest and Axel scattered kisses across his throat, nibbling at every tendon that flexed as Roxas tensed. He moved downward again, rubbing circles around his nipples as he followed the contours of Roxas' abdomen. When Axel glanced up, when he was just above Roxas' member, his heart throbbed at the sight of Roxas, staring down at him, eyes fighting to stay open, lip caught between his teeth.

Axel _really_ didn't want to rush anything…but foreplay wasn't looking like much of an option.

He moved one of his hands from Roxas' chest, sliding it down his body and subtly evading any contact with Roxas' member, and rested in between his legs. He saw a shard of fear flicker vaguely in his bright eyes, but when Axel hesitated, Roxas took a deep breath, and nodded twice.

But he'd almost forgotten - it hit him like a ton of bricks that Roxas' body didn't work the same way as anyone else he'd slept with, in that…he wasn't self-lubricating. Pausing with a frown, his mind raced. How the _hell_ could he have not thought of this? Wasn't he supposed to be a fucking genius? He cast a panicked glance around the room, but it was a useless way to get an idea; it was too dark to see anything.

"Axel?" Roxas murmured, sounding worried, pushing himself up on his elbows. Axel smiled at him worriedly.

"Um…I forgot…" he muttered, averting his gaze in embarrassment, "Uh…lubricant…"

Roxas stared at him.

Shit, he was an idiot.

And then Roxas was taking Axel's hand in his, sitting up so he could easily reach… He gave Axel a long look, those blue eyes tearing right into him… Axel didn't even notice when Roxas raised their hands together… Not until, of course, Roxas placed his mouth around Axel's index and middle finger. Axel's lips parted in surprise as Roxas swirled his tongue, sucking and wrapping as much saliva as possible around those two fingers. And hell, he could produce a lot. In just a few seconds, Axel's fingers were soaking in it… He didn't really know what to make of that.

But when Roxas came off his fingers, a strand of spit hanging between Axel's hand and Roxas' lips, Axel realized he really didn't care. He leaned forward and licked away the saliva, pressing a hectic, sloppy, uncoordinated kiss to Roxas' mouth, who returned it immediately.

Still holding Roxas against him in his lap, Axel nudged his legs open and touched his fingers to the tight ring of flesh there. The contact made Roxas quiver immediately, and the kiss wasn't enough to distract him when Axel began to push.

He tried to be gentle, but there was only so much he could do to make the first penetration a pleasant one. His first finger didn't go in as smoothly as he had hoped, because Roxas, the virgin that he was, was _tight_. Axel had to shove a little too harshly than he'd intended, and that single second of uncertain, painful intrusion pulled a whimper from Roxas and made him wince.

"I'm sorry…" Axel whispered, pulling Roxas closer to him, pressing his lips to his ear, and then to his cheek and his jaw and his neck. Roxas shuddered again, but when he stilled, he relaxed. Axel smiled and kissed him again. "Good boy…"

Inside Roxas was like nothing he'd ever imagined. His entire finger was being clenched by hot, tight pressure, and that pressure fluctuated as he pushed in farther. Roxas squeezed around him, gasping the deeper Axel pressed. He could only imagine how that would feel around his member…

Inhaling sharply, Axel slipped his finger out and pushed again. This time, it slid in without a problem, and Roxas mewled softly in his ear, muscles flexing in an entirely new way. The next time, he pushed in two fingers, and paused to let Roxas adjust. When he, once more, loosened up, Axel began to slip his fingers out, and then back in. Out, then in. Steadily, easily. Eventually, he felt Roxas stop tensing, stop squirming uncomfortably, and begin subconsciously rocking his hips down on Axel's fingers. Soft moans and gasps signaling that pain was making way for pleasure.

Just to make sure, Axel added a third finger, biting his lip when Roxas squealed at the sudden shock of being stretched even further. But Axel needed to make sure Roxas _was_ stretched. If three fingers hurt him… He wanted the experience to be as perfect for Roxas as it would be for Axel. He fixed his rhythm again constant and unbroken. By the time Roxas became comfortable, he was holding tighter to Axel's neck, licking up the small hollow just behind Axel's ear. Axel groaned.

"Are you….?" he asked softly, lifting his head from Roxas' and staring into lust-clouded eyes. He was sure that same look was probably filling his eyes, too.

Roxas nodded, breathing hard as Axel removed his fingers, setting his forehead on Axel's shoulder, no doubt preparing himself. Axel knew it would be easier, more practical, to lay Roxas down. But he didn't want to let go of him. He wanted to hold him every second.

He coated his hand in spit until it was enough to make his member slick and smooth. And he lifted Roxas and placed him just above the tip of his member. Axel could feel Roxas shaking, whether from nerves or excitement. But as soon as Axel's tip pressed against his entrance, Roxas relaxed with a sigh - and between the two of them, Roxas slid effortlessly onto Axel.

"_Holy_…" Axel groaned, in unison with Roxas' gasping moan. Axel had to shut his eyes, the sensation was so blindingly blissful.

Roxas couldn't have been feeling much different. He was whimpering softly against Axel's neck, breath and heartbeat erratic, incapable of controlling how he squeezed around Axel without warning. The sudden, sporadic constriction around his member was too heavenly to be possible. He was so…tight. Small. Just like Roxas himself. Being inside him was impossible to describe. All Axel knew was that he could sit like this, holding Roxas to him, not even moving, and be content for the rest of his life.

"I…_Axel_…" Roxas breathed, not able to find whatever words he was looking for. Axel sighed, almost laughing as he grinned and drew his head back so he could kiss Roxas.

"Mmmm… I know, Roxas," he murmured against his lips, smiling wider when the blonde's lips turned upward, when those eyes stared at him, loving and tear-filled. Taking one hand and caressing Roxas' cheek, running it past his scalp and brushing back his hair.

He knew that Roxas felt it too. That sense of absolute completion that Axel had been craving to share with Roxas for far too long. He had never waited so long - and it had never been more precious than this. To feel as though he was one with Roxas. Together. Unified. Finally. Axel wasn't sure how long they stayed like that with each other. Just resting. Just relishing the feeling of being with one another. And Axel didn't really care, either. All he knew was that everything was perfect.

But eventually, one of them did move. Axel didn't know who began moving first. One moment, they were still together, and the next, they were not. At first, their rhythm was uneven, messy. Almost awkward. But it didn't take long before their hips began to move in perfect synchronization. Axel had never taken anybody from this angle, but he loved it. It felt so much more intimate, made it so much tighter. He pushed himself in and out of Roxas, just as they boy lifted and dropped his own hips.

In bed, Roxas had always been surprisingly noisy. This was no exception. In fact, he was making more sounds than Axel had ever heard before. Every thrust resulted in a moan, high-pitched, innocent, sweet. He tossed his head back for a moment, mewing loudly, arms encircling Axel's neck and hanging on tight. Axel took the opportunity to attach his lips to Roxas' throat, sucking desperately as they moved together.

When Roxas suddenly screamed, Axel froze, head jerking up.

"_Roxas_?" he gasped, taking Roxas' head in his hands, pulling his head down so he could look him in the eye. But Roxas' eyes were closed, shut tight as he trembling uncontrollably atop Axel. "Roxas, are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry…"

"No…" Roxas gasped, so wispy, Axel could hardly understand him. But Roxas was kissing him, walls spasming around Axel, contracting to the point Axel thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. "_Please_ do that again."

It wasn't often he heard Roxas beg.

"Only if you keep talking like that," Axel replied, only half-jokingly. He didn't hesitate in moving to repeat whatever he had done, thrusting upward in Roxas in the exact same manner he had done before.

And hell, if Roxas didn't reciprocate, even if Axel hadn't really meant it. Burying his face into the crook of Axel's neck, he cried out again, the shock from before turning into pure pleasure. His nails dug deep into Axel's back, enough to make Axel wince involuntarily.

"_Ah_! Axel!" he yelled, as Axel continued to thrust upward - into his prostate, he realized. It hadn't really occurred to him that that sort of thing would work the same way with both men and women. And besides, nobody he'd ever been with had ever reacted like _that_ before. "_Oh_, yes! Please! Axel! Ah…ah…_ah_!"

It really was too much. Between the vice-like grip on his member and Roxas crying out with no abandon, Axel was losing control. He stopped worrying about hurting Roxas - he really didn't think it was an issue at this point - and let loose on thrusting into Roxas as powerfully as he could. Roxas' screams rose higher and higher, to a point they finally broke against his voice, as he came hard, ejaculating over their stomachs.

"_Axel_!"

He wasn't far behind. As soon as Roxas hit his climax, his walls clamped so tightly onto Axel, the redhead nearly blacked out. He swore he saw stars as he gasped out and let his orgasm wash over him. It was more intense than any he had ever experienced.

"_Roxas_!" he groaned, pulling Roxas' mouth to his firmly.

Kissing sweetly, they rode out the last of their orgasms together until all that remained was the golden ecstasy of a perfect afterglow. Their chests heaved in time with one another, lips resting against each other as they breathed into the other's mouth, hearts thumping as one.

"I love you, Roxas," Axel murmured, not bothering to move his head from Roxas'. He felt the blonde smile.

"I…I love you, too…" he said, breathless. Utterly breathless. It was so damn adorable.

"Your…your first time," Axel said, as if reminding them both. This time, he pulled his head away just slightly to look at Roxas. "Was it… Are you…okay?"

"Oh, Axel," Roxas giggled, something between a laugh and a purr, so content and pure and happy and _wonderful, _they were both smiling as Roxas dropped his forehead onto Axel's. "It was perfect. You're perfect… I love you."

"I love you more," Axel whispered, kissing Roxas gently as he lowered him onto his back, onto the silken sheets and the plushy mattress.

He rested on top of Roxas, making sure his entire weight was not on him, kissing him everywhere it was possible to kiss him. The entire while, Roxas giggling quietly beneath him, holding Axel's shoulder blades and squeezing whenever he laughed a little harder than normal. Eventually, Axel pulled himself from Roxas and settled down beside him, holding him to his chest. Curled into each other, they rested, at peace, complete. Together. And as the chains finally fell away, they fell asleep, as they had done every night, in the bed they shared.

As they would every night.

Until forever departed.

* * *

**I believe, in all honest opinions entirely belonging to myself, that this was a bit of a success. I feel happy with this. Fulfilled and accomplished. This was indeed how I wanted this story to end, and I'm ridiculously thrilled that I've finished it. **

**Then again, I'm overcome with a sweet sadness that it's over and I'll no longer be writing this anymore. I was so upset about it that I decided to write another Roxas X Axel fanfiction. Yup, yup. ;) You're welcome. This one should be up sooner or later. Just a oneshot until I find the inspiration to write something else. I've been super busy, but I'm pulling through for you guys. I may, actually, add a little bit of a cute epilogue I have roughly sketched out in my head for this... It's nothing but cute, comedic (not my forte, I know, but sometimes I can't resist the challenge) fluffiness... It may or may not happen. I dunno. :3**

**Anywho... I was saving the full-blown lemon for the last chapter. It was - if you didn't catch it - symbolic. x) And I'm rather happy with this lemon. I think this is my favorite of all the ones I've written. You see, a lot of the time, I feel like people shove in lemons just to make it...lemony, but I really wanted this last chapter to mean more than that. So I mixed in some sweetness and (what I hoped was) comedic relief. I wanted to maintain the essence of their relationship, not just "Annnnnd, let's throw in some sex for good measure".**

**I could not, however, pervert that I am, help but make Roxas a noisy little boy... x) Not exactly fitting. But I like. **

**And lastly, thank you so much for sticking through with this story. You have no idea how much every review meant to me as a writer. I really do appreciate every one, especially the thoughtful ones. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And maybe, one day, this will be one of this super famous KH fics people are reading years in the future. Love you all! **

**Buuuut, I have to add, that if I have to ask for reviews as this point, I'll be mildly disappointed...**

**Just saying. ;) 3**

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
